


We Found Love (camren)

by beanie_lauren



Category: Ally Brooke - Fandom, Dinah Jane Hansen - Fandom, Fifth Harmony (Band), Normani Kordei - Fandom, camila cabello - Fandom, lauren jauregui - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camren - Freeform, F/F, Fifth Harmony - Freeform, G!P, OT5, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 90,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanie_lauren/pseuds/beanie_lauren
Summary: Lauren found out her fiancé was cheating. Camila found out her son isn't hers. Then they found each other.AUg!pposted (ao3): 01-26-2021posted (wattpad): 06-15-2019
Relationships: Camila Cabello & Lauren Jauregui, Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

*** * ***

  
**NOTE:**

  
All rights reserved.

  
No part of this story may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.  
This story is a work of fiction. The names, places, events or organizations mentioned are all used fictitiously. Any similarity in any real life situations or circumstances are purely coincidental.

Trigger warning for violence, sexual content and use of profanities.

**Reader discretion is advised.**

  
\- Hatfield

  
*** * ***

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**   
  
*** * ***

  
  
It wasn't a wild rave party nor was it a demure tea party. It's just a regular thing where girls just wanna have fun celebrating a new beginning in a woman's life.

  
Lauren is about to take that next step with her girlfriend of five years and she is at the happiest time of her life.  
She is getting married to an amazing, talented woman who never failed to capture her heart. Ashley, her fiancé, is one of the best things that's ever happened to her and she's excited to spend the rest of her life with her.

  
Lauren and Ashley met the summer before the official classes for college started. Lauren, being the young independent woman that she is, insisted on leaving Miami soon after high school graduation to start her own life in the west coast.  
She got a job days after settling down working behind the counter in a souvenir and surfing gear shop near Malibu beach. And Ashley was a regular surfer who frequently passes by the shop.

  
It was like one of those cliché chick flicks where one trips and the other catches the one who's tripping. Lauren has like the most delicate limbs in the world, who's very much capable of tripping on nothing but air, and on that fateful day, she just tripped over something. And Ashley, being the athletic one, who incidentally was passing by at the time, caught Lauren by instinct before the sand smooched her pale face.

  
And it was the beginning of their story.

  
Months later, they became close friends, then eventually, they became lovers. Four years later, Ashley proposed on the same spot where they met years ago as the sun sets for another dawn, and Lauren, ecstatic beyond her wits, just said yes right away.  
One year after the proposal, they are now ready to seal their love officially. They have set the date, the time, the honeymoon in Rio de Janeiro. They have set an exclusive guestlist, inviting only family and close friends. And they have set their own separate bachelorette party, because they believed that it is a right of passage they both deserve to have individually.

  
Now, Lauren is sitting at a secluded booth at a bar in downtown Los Angeles, at her own bachelorette party thrown by her adoptive sister Dinah, laughing her heart out with her little group of friends.

  
It's just a simple get together with reasonable amount of booze and even more reasonable amount of food, with a live performing band and a dj playing upbeat songs for them, and one hell of an enlightening conversation about sex, courtesy of Dinah.  
Her sister isn't really fond of Ashley but for the sake of her happiness, Dinah learned to tolerate their relationship. Lauren is one of the three saving graces in her life and she won't get in the way of what makes her happy, even though she occasionally wants to punch Ashley in the nose and perpetually never trusted her.

  
So, despite her inner disapproval, she still supported Lauren and took her place as the planner of this simple party and the maid of honor.

  
"So! Ready for tomorrow, lil sis?" Dinah said before sipping her glass of cosmo.

  
Their little group of nicely dressed young ladies has veered into a less lewd and explicit topic that is sex, and now Dinah is asking a bit more important question.

  
"You're only five days older than me, DJ, stop calling me lil sis," Lauren stalled, smiling with bright blue green eyes.

  
"Yeah, but still older. Anyway, answer the question,"

  
"Of course I'm ready," Lauren replied finishing her mojito. "Ashley and I are already living in the same apartment for a year and have been acting like we're already married, so all this fuss is just formality,"

  
"I just wanna make sure this is what you really wanted, boo, and that you're really happy with her,"

  
"I really am," Lauren said wistfully.

  
"Okay! Enough with the sappy sister thing you two!" Lucy cheered, "Let's dance!"

  
Her group that includes Dinah, Lucy, Vero, Lindsay, Eliza and Alycia, all gathered up to the dancefloor. It's dancing and it's Dinah's thing so she will always be the first one on the dancefloor while Vero and Lucy literally have to pull her up by the hand and drag her off the booth just so she can join.

  
Few songs later and a few more cosmos and mojitos later, Lauren's six friends lost all of their inhibitions and kept up their crazy party mood. Eliza and Alycia were making out on one side while Lindsay and Vero are in the middle of a twerk-off while Dinah's showing them how it's really done. Lucy was now off flirting with the dj on stage most likely drunk out of her mind.

  
Lauren was the one left half sober and sane and decided to go back on their booth. She shook her head at the hilarity of her friends and thought how lucky she is having them. These are her people and she loves them so much. They're crazy in their own way but will always be there in both good and hard times.

  
She let out a sigh of content and fished out her phone from her purse to check the time and probably call an uber ride for her drunk friends because they all won't fit in her mini suv.

  
Lauren was a tad bit surprised to see a string of messages as soon as she unlocked her phone. Ashley and her agreed earlier to not text while at their respective bachelorette's party so it kind of surprised her to see twenty seven messages.

  
Either Ashley got worried or her fiancé missed her quite terribly. If she's being honest, Lauren misses her too already.  
But to her surprise, it wasn't from Ashley. None of the twenty seven messages are from her fiancé, but it was from an unknown number.  
Soon enough, as Lauren read on, she found out that the unknown number belongs to a girl named Lani. And this said girl was oddly asking if she really wants to marry Ashley.

  
For a moment, it was puzzling. Because for her, it was clear as the blue sky that her answer would be a resounding yes. But as she went on, she realized that the girl wasn't meaning to just ask that dumb question. The girl meant to tell her something.  
Something that would crush her to pieces hours before her wedding.

  
Twenty seven messages, some consists of screenshots, one consists of a video clip and that damn stupid question: Do you really want to marry Ashley?

  
Twenty seven messages later, Lauren isn't so sure anymore.

*** * ***

It wasn't a walk in the park kind of thing but it wasn't really that hard either. It was just a simple task of punching the right buttons so the thing would actually start and do what its supposed to do.

  
But who are we kidding here?

  
Camila is the most unreliable person when it comes to doing her own laundry and now she's wondering why she ever agreed to buying this stupid brand new washer. It's not like she has all the time in the world to do her laundry at the moment anyway.

  
With the opening of the school year, she has taken a full load of classes to teach at Jacksonville High school. Other than taking most of the English and Literature classes, she also took on the task of teaching the creative writing and photojournalism class electives, as well as tutoring jobs for a few homeschooled kids.

  
It's a bit too much but the longer hours of work means a bigger pay. And God knows how much she needed those paychecks.  
Had her plans of going back to New York pushed through, she would have been working with one of those big time publishing companies, having her works published and distributed all over the country.

  
Had she taken her best friend Normani's offer of working with her, writing the scripts for her latest production of a classic Broadway show, it would have been her second time writing for an award winning production.

  
Her first time writing for a production was two years ago right after graduating from New York Film Academy. Prior to that, she attended NYU and got a degree in Literature and Creative writing. She got to put everything she learned into use right away. She was fresh, ambitious and highly motivated to excel in the business of filmmaking. And she did. The movie she was part of the production became a huge hit, garnering awards from almost every award giving body in the film industry, and she was highly recognized.  
Not too many fresh graduates get that opportunity, that chance, that kind of recognition.

  
And God knows she wants to do it again. She wants to write her own screenplay, her own production, her own movie. She wants her written works published in hardbounds sold nationwide. It sounds very ambitious but she wants to be the same person that will make the screen adaptation of her own published works.

  
But those dreams will just remain as it is now. Just dreams.

  
Because now, all her focus is set on paperwork but not the kind of paperwork she's extremely passionate about. Don't get us wrong but teaching is a noble profession and helping the younger generation learn is gratifying in a way, but this isn't what Camila planned for herself.

  
The new school year has began and she had stacks of materials for teaching. Then add the current debacle she has to deal with on her personal life.

  
Her personal life took an abrupt turn nine months ago. And there's no turning back for her. She got married and now expecting her first born with her wife. And her wife is quite a woman of personality. Demanding and overindulgent, her wife always needs something, wants something.

  
That's why she doesn't have the time or the energy to figure out how the stupid new laundry washer properly works. She bought it on sale as her wife demanded her to do so. According to her it's bigger and easier to use but aside from the bigger part, that statement was quite contradictory to what Camila is facing right now.

  
She honestly didn't mean to buy the thing, she meant to save the money and hopefully put it away for her soon to be born son's college fund, before his mother asks her to buy something again. But to be completely, utterly honest, Camila didn't mean to get married at twenty four, much less have a child of her own.

  
She visioned her life to become one of the most successful writers in the country while in her twenties. Getting published and her works getting not just awards or best selling stamp on its covers, but also an adaptation in both the big screens and on stage. Travelling the world for inspiration and perspective, learning a bit more about culture, writing about anything and everything she has seen.

  
Never she had visioned herself having a family of her own long before she hit thirty.

  
But life has its own plan for her, she suppose. Because just a few months ago she married her ex, Lisa.

  
They met at a new year's party on one of Normani's fancy friends' extravagant rooftop parties at one of the high rise hotels near South Beach. They were each other's new year's kiss that most definitely escalated into a very sordid affair in one of the hotel rooms.  
And then, for solid two months, they dated each other. Until Camila eventually chose to end the relationship because she wasn't able to develop any deeper feelings for Lisa. She had been honest and Lisa, despite being such a spoiled brat, took it quite amicably.

  
But then just a few weeks later, Lisa came back knocking on her door then telling her that she's pregnant.

  
Camila knows she's packing seven and half inches flaccid alright and grows a bit few more inches when it gets excited, being born intersex and all, but she didn't know she's capable of conceiving a child with another woman. And as far as she can remember, she always used protection every time she had sex since learning how to do it. But then there were occasions she was drunk, never completely wasted but just enough to cloud her rational mind, that she might have just missed putting the rubber on on that particular time with Lisa.

  
Now, Lisa came from a very strict and devout Catholic family who believes in the sanctity of marriage. Her father, Juan Casimiro Morales Y Del Valle, is one enigmatic businessman who was adamant at finding the person responsible for her daughter's unplanned pregnancy. He was utterly surprised to find out it was Camila, who looked so feminine with her classic latina beauty. And just like ninety percent of the human population, he was a bit uneducated in Camila's condition. But a few enlightening articles and conversations with medical professionals later, he came to understand that Camila has a well functioning and healthy sperm producing male genitalia, albeit having her other womanly features.

  
Along with his understanding on the matter came Camila's understanding too, that for the sake of Morales' family's belief in marriage, she has to marry Lisa. Because apparently, Juan Casimiro Morales will not accept a bastard born out of wedlock to be his grandson.  
Wedding arrangements were then made. Vows were hastily written just as fast as the marriage certificate was procured. Family and friends were invited to celebrate the festivities back in the couple's hometown in Cojimar, Cuba right after the ceremony in Miami. Then, six months later after all the fuss, Lisa is set to give birth back in the big city. It's anytime soon so everyone is excited.

  
Except Camila.

  
It may seem cruel and heartless, because what kind parent who doesn't get excited at having their child born in to this beautiful world? In a way, she feels guilty for not feeling an ounce of excitement. For the past months since finding out Lisa's pregnancy, Camila felt like she wasn't living her own life anymore. It feels like she's a mere audience watching everything unfold in her life as she stood like a shadow outside of her own body. It feels like floating and moving aimlessly on air, just going with wherever the proverbial wind takes her.

  
She cares for Lisa but she's not in love with her. She should feel something for the baby but admittedly awfully she doesn't. It's not right, it's not fair for all of them. But she can't turn her back on responsibility. And she curses herself for treating both Lisa and their soon to be born child as mere responsibilities. They're supposed to be worth more than that. Her parents raised her better than this.  
Camila sighs, trying not punch the buzzing daylights out of the brand new washer. She is bracing herself to live this married family life that happened to her so soon. Maybe, in time, no matter how long, she might just fall in love with Lisa and she would wholeheartedly love their child.

  
Just as she gives herself the pep talk, she hears Lisa from the other room of their apartment bellowing.

  
"Mila!!!"

  
Startled, Camila stumbled herself in the small laundry area filled with piles of used clothings and detergents, she called back, "Yeah!!"

  
There was a beat of silence.

Camila actually thought that Lisa was just calling out for her for nothing because she just likes it so, blaming her neediness on her hormones. She was about to call again but Lisa beat her to it.

  
"My water just broke . . . The baby's coming out, Mila!"

  
  
*** * ***

* * *


	2. WE FOUND LOVE (chap2)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

*** * ***

Elegant, alluring, beautiful. Three words that has already described Lauren, but today, wearing her couture wedding dress and her dark as midnight hair tucked in perfect bun with a bit of loose curls on the side, those three words were magnified to an entirely new definition so much that Noah Webster and the Merriam brothers would be speechless.

Everything is perfect.

From her dress to her make up. From the flower arrangements to the food served in the reception. From color motifs of pristine white and pastel pink to the sound system that will echo throughout the venue. Everything is all set. Everyone is excited and joyful.

Except for Lauren.

She is heartbroken. She is devastated. She is not joyful or excited.

The messages she received from the night before revealed that the woman she fell in love with, the only person she only committed herself to in a romantic relationship, was nothing but a cheating bitch.

The messages from this Lani person were proofs of unfaithfulness, and this very same person was the one her fiancé cheated on with. Screenshots after screenshots of their explicit conversations, of their very suggestive exchange of words. A video of them laughing and cuddling together just like the way Lauren and Ashley did, a picture of them kissing just like the way Lauren and Ashley did.

It hurt. So bad.

So bad she couldn't cry. She was betrayed so painfully, all she can feel is anger. She can feel her chest cracking on each rib, it's broken shards poking her tender heart like a needle to a squishy toy.

Five years.

She spent five years investing her time, her energy. She spent five years showing her genuine affections, her endless generosity. She spent five years loving Ashley so blindly.

And five years led her to this moment.

The previous night was supposed to be a blast. A blissful farewell to singlehood. A blissful welcome to the married life. The previous night was supposed to end on a blissful drunken mess but it ended with excruciating heartbreak for her.

Finding out from the other woman that you're fiancé was, and still is, cheating on you, hurt so damn much. She was in so much emotional pain getting home along with her drunk wasted friends was a blur. They didn't even notice the abrupt change in her demeanor.

She didn't sleep, or even cried. She spent all night thinking what she did wrong, what she said wrong, what she didn't do or say, to make Ashley cheat on her. Why would she do that to her? Her affair with that Lani person only started ten months ago, and she can remember ten months ago they were happy, spending time dancing stupidly in their apartment making meals, feeding each other, kissing and fucking each other all weekend.

How could Ashley do this to her? How could she keep doing this to her?

The morning sun came up, reminding her what today was supposed to be, reminding her that reminiscing the past won't appease her aching heart. Reminding her that the person who was supposed to occupy the space next to her must be lying somewhere else, next to someone else. All the alcohol she consumed dissipated on its own from her system at the thought, and instead of feeling hope, she felt drained and empty.

Now, Lauren stared at herself on the mirror, her make up artist long gone and her mother and sister are just outside fussing around with the other guests. Lauren stared at herself on the mirror, devoid of any emotion. She saw a young woman wearing her best gown, her perfect make up, accentuating all of her best features, but the best feature in her face was lacking it's usual brilliance, it was as dark as a forest in the nightfall.

She's never a vindictive person, her parents raised her to become the gracious woman that she is and never think of ill will towards anyone, but right now she wants revenge. Deep inside her bruising bleeding heart, she wants revenge.

And revenge she will get.

"Hey LJ," Dinah poked her head through the open door whilst letting out three knocks on the nicely carved wooden door. "It's time. Are you alright?"

Dinah, the ever perceptive person that she is, sensed that her sister doesn't seem like herself. She would like to think that perhaps it's the wedding jitters but something in her gut tells her it's not.

"Yes DJ. Just . . ." Lauren closed her eyes, memories of laughter and kisses flooded her mind and she wondered again how. How could Ashley do this to her? She tried to take a calming breath, tried to keep her anger caged for a few more minutes " . . . nervous. I'm just nervous,"

Dinah waited until Lauren opened her eyes before deciding whether she should believe that statement or otherwise. Because no matter whatever comes out of Lauren's mouth, her beautiful green eyes will always reveal her inner truth.

The moment Lauren fluttered her eyelids open, her perfect and naturally long eyelashes were on fleek, Dinah immediately saw a shadow of truth. Lauren isn't nervous, nor was she even remotely okay.

"LJ . . ."

"Let's go, I don't want to keep Ash or the guests waiting,"

Lauren abruptly, but with the grace of a princess, stood from the chair. She had a timid smile plastered on her face, but that said smile didn't reach her eyes. And Dinah knows for a fact that her sister smiles with her eyes.

She wants to know what's wrong. But Lauren was already walking through the hallway, leaving her behind to figure out what's the matter.

Before Dinah can do much anything else, the wedding procession has already begun. The wedding song resounding all over the open lawn, reaching beyond the trees and the nicely trimmed bushes. The wind was gently blowing the soundwaves, as well as the fabric of both of the brides' gown, giving them an air of gracefulness of Greek goddesses leisurely strolling in mount olympus.

Ashley reached the altar first. All smiles and excitement emanating through her. Completely clueless of what her fiancé found out the night before.

Lauren walked on the aisle, head held high. She met Ashley's gaze, and right then and there she knew her eyes would reveal her emotions, or lack thereof.

Puzzled and suddenly uncomfortable, Ashley didn't let on how she suddenly truly feels. Lauren's look at her were empty, bright green eyes were turned into the color of a dark winding forest. Ashley can sense something is wrong, but she can't just blurt it out while standing there in the altar. But then Lauren smiled.

A smile that doesn't seem like her usual smile. A smile that's surely seems to be full of hidden mischief.

Lauren reached Ashley on the altar. She passed her bouquet to Dinah, but she held on to her phone. It was puzzling for both Dinah and Ashley, as well as the guests, but Lauren reasoned that she kept her vows on her phone.

And so after that, the ceremony began. The pastor saying his piece, then Ashley saying her vows. Her vows that seemed so sincere and so heartfelt that almost everyone on that wedding felt it.

Almost everyone.

Then, it was Lauren's turn to say her vows.

She let go of Ashley's hand and opened her phone. She looked at her in the eyes, nervous brown meeting empty green, before taking the microphone with her other hand.

Then, she began to read her vows from her phone.

It was a vow like nothing else. It was so unique that all the guests, including the pastor himself, gasped in utter disbelief, surprise, even admiration for some.

And disappointment.

And in Ashley's case, complete shock.

Lauren ignored the gasps and the murmurs, she just kept reading her 'vows'.

". . . and then Lani said, _I'm gonna let you do whatever you want to do to me, babe._ Ashley replied, _whatever I want? Because right now all I want is to take off that piece of garter and taste you,_ "

Lauren spared a glance at Ashley and saw how red her cheeks were and her eyes wide. Lauren continued on reading, right after sending the same video and picture of Ashley with someone else in a group chat she shared with her friends, her family, as well as Ashley's family.

She continued on reading amidst the cacophony of phone buzzes and beeps.

" . . . _I can't wait to see you, feel you, taste you. I will suck you until you're dry but we both know when you're with me you'll never be dry . . ._ Ashley's response to that was, _I really miss you too baby, I'll be there soon and you can have your way with me,_ "

Each word Lauren read was a stab. Not only to her heart but also to Ashley's quickly crumbling dignity.

" . . . _I know you want me, Ash, so stay with me tonight . . ._ " Lauren suddenly can't keep her eyes from tearing up because the next words were the ones that hurt the most, " . . . then Ashley said, _damn right Lani I want you, I never felt a connection with anyone else like I do with you,_ "

She kept on reading while her tears fell like a waterfall.

Embarassment enveloped Ashley's entire being, so much it made her run her own version of runaway bride. And as she did, Lauren fell on her knees in all of her beautiful glory and sobbed.

Instantly, Dinah was right by her side, holding her tight as she let out the tears her anger kept at bay all night.

And through her riverflow of tears, while Dinah swore to herself she would beat the living daylights out of Ashley, already planning her funeral, Lauren swore she would never give away her love like that again.

That she would never fall in love again.  
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	3. WE FOUND LOVE (chap3)

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

*** * ***

She could be doing something else but she's here staring, at the white wall, probably about to get high with the sterile smell of the hallway.

She could have finished doing the laundry by now.

But no. She's here waiting outside while her wife cried out in the next room. She's here counting how many times the fluorescent light blinked at the end of the hallway while her wife yelled profanities like a thug.

She could have finished a chapter in her current fantasy thriller by now.

But no. She's here sitting next to a restless old woman, yapping about her retirement home and healthcare provider. She's here sitting watching as both patients and medical practitioners alike pass by.

She could have been in Australia by now feeding kangaroos had she not married her ex.

But no. This is her life now. An expectant mother about to meet her newborn son. A wife to a woman she is not in love with but cares for and respects nonetheless.

She should have accepted that by now.

"Motherfucker son of a useless toad, this shit hurts!! Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!"

Lisa bellows, and it echoes beyond walls. Probably beyond the building itself. The passers by stopped to look at the closed door but carried on with their life after a second.

Camila remained stoic in her seat. She kept counting the blinks of the flourescent light at the end of the hall. Lisa has quite the potty mouth, but then again, Camila seems to be attracted to potty mouths since all of her exes were a bunch foul-mouthed, sex crazed individuals.

Maybe she should get inside, offer some comfort and support. It's the right thing to do. It's what any decent person would do. But time ticked by and Camila couldn't bring her ass off that seat. Perhaps she isn't exactly a decent person afterall.

Throughout her marriage to Lisa, she's been apathetic. She went through the motions of her daily life not feeling anything but trapped. She wrote drafts after drafts of story plots and it all felt bland, it was a shame to submit it to any willing editors. She took a job teaching high school kids about creative writing but doesn't much feel so creative herself. But then she needs the pay to provide for her wife's never ending demands, so she's gonna wing it.

She could have touched her trust fund but opted to spend her savings instead. She just couldn't let go of her stupid dream of going on a trip to Australia only to feed kangaroos and she would definitely need cash for that. Her dad insisted on paying all the expenses for the wedding in Miami and the festivities that ensued in Cojimar, saying it's a gift, so she can keep both her personal savings and trust fund for future use. She appreciated it very much but she would have appreciated it even more had she enjoyed all the fuss wholeheartedly.

Now, all of her savings, all the way from the first job she got in her uncle's autorepair shop when she was fifteen to her job today at Jacksonville High School as a teacher now that she's twenty four, are soon to be drained to the last penny.

Lisa is so used to a lavish lifestyle, being born and raised in a wealthy family. Her father is a successful businessman whose story of rags to riches is known all over Cuba. He was just once a boy who sells cigarettes on the streets of Cojimar, now he sells authentic Cuban cigars and authentic Cuban rum all over the world, with a price of gold. And with all of his profits, he indulged his only child with every luxury imaginable. Thus Lisa grew up not settling for frugality at all. She perpetually complained at the smallest infraction, always demanding for something costly.

Its easy to say that Camila's personal savings bank account is now weeping with all of her dreams of winning an Oscar for Best Screenplay and feeding kangaroos in Australia.

Camila's dad has his own success story, though he's been massively overshadowed by the Morales' success in their business. Alejandro Cabello was once just a simple and shy boy who spent most of his time reading books. His family struggled financially but he worked at the pier all night so he can study during the day. He did so well in school that he soon received a full academic scholarship in Harvard. He studied law and international relations, and today he is one of the most distinguished and respected lawyer not just in Miami or the whole state of Florida but also in his hometown in Cojimar and in Harvard law community in Cambridge, Massachusetts.

But unlike the Morales', Alejandro Cabello and his wife raised Camila to be modest and humble, helped her understand the value of hardwork and patience.

They taught her to be a good person, but all she can feel is how those lessons doesn't make sense right now. Sitting there, apathetic and wishing for another life, Camila isn't the same first born child Alejandro Cabello raised to be the good person that she is.

She remembers that day. The day her life took an abrupt change.

Camila wasn't exactly passive as she is. She offered to help as best as she can with Lisa's pregnancy. She went with her to doctor's appointments, bought the necessities, bought her every craving, made sure of her comfort, without hesitation or complaint. She was a willing participant to be the other parent of her unborn child. Until Juan Casimiro came into the picture, learning of his daughter Lisa's pregnancy without getting married first.

She carried on with her generosity and diligence with the whole thing but marriage is something that's way too far away in Camila's plans.

One can call it shotgun wedding. Maybe indeed it was. But all of it already happened and here she is now. The sudden change blindsided her in a way and now she can't run from it. If she did, Juan Casimiro might just manufacture an authentic Cuban missile and set it to fire on her apathetic self as soon as she steps one foot away.

"Miss Cabello?"

A nurse called out. She took a moment to process in her mind that she is being called before turning her gaze to the said nurse. The nurse smiled and she forced herself to smile back.

"Please follow me into the room, your wife has requested to see you,"

The nurse turned to walk back inside the room.

Camila closed her eyes, memories of that fateful day when Lisa knocked on her door. Flashbacks flooded her mind, Lisa's words muffled in an exaggerated slow motion just like in one of those funny crack videos, telling her she needed to know something. That she needed to tell her something important. That the two of them should get back together because she was pregnant with her child and they need to talk about their future.

Well, that future is here now.

With a deep sigh, Camila opened her eyes and willed her feet to move.

She is now going to meet her son.

The room she entered was a private suite, adequately illuminated and very sterile. All traces of gory childbirth were cleaned up, as well as her wife, who was now resting in a deep slumber.

Giving birth, pushing another human being out of a woman's womb, is such an exhausting and delicate thing to go through. It drains the energy, puts both mother and child's life at risk, because let's be real, anything can go wrong in a split second.

This is one of the reasons Camila have a very high respect to women. Not just her mother, who went through the same process twice, or her wife for just going through it just now. She respects all strong women who can withstand such excruciating physical pain. Or any pain in general.

Camila studied her sleeping wife for a moment, noting her impressive facial bone structure, her perfectly natural tanned complexion, her dark brown locks spread on the pillow. Lisa Morales is a beautiful woman, no doubt. And on a number of occasions, she's also sweet and thoughtful. But despite all these attributes, Camila couldn't bring herself to fall in love with her.

Even if the woman just gave birth to her son.

Speaking of whom, the nurse was fixing the newborn baby's blanket, making sure he is covered up properly. Then, the said nurse made her quiet approach towards Camila, smiling happily.

"Here he is miss Cabello. Your son is one healthy baby boy of five point two pounds and twenty inches . . ."

As the nurse carefully placed the baby on Camila's reluctant arms, she spewed a bit more information regarding the baby and Lisa as well. The nurse lingered for a while before leaving the room for a little bit of privacy, promising to return in fifteen minutes to check both mother and child's vitals.

Camila held the baby in her arms, feeling something she can't describe. Her apathetic demeanor slowly turning into something that resembles a bit of a frown as she studied the baby.

She looked at the small soft patch of curly strawberry blond hair. She stared at the pinkish ivory skin. She stared at the cherub face until the innocent baby boy fluttered his eyes open.

It took a while but he did open his eyes.

Both Camila and Lisa are Hispanic, Cubans who, for a time, grew up in Cojimar. They both don't have natural strawberry blonde hair or pinkish ivory skin.

Or grayish blue eyes.

The baby boy in Camila's arms, looking every bit like a sweet little angel with his cherub face and pink cheeks, opened his eyes. And when he did, Camila saw grayish blue.

Grayish blue eyes and a patch of small soft curly strawberry blond hair that neither Camila or Lisa or any of their family members don't have.

This baby doesn't look anything like them at all.

Camila's heart thudded so fast, going along with the pace of her racing mind. She stared at the baby, wishing that maybe this is some kind of bad wizarding spell J.K. Rowling opted to not include in her books but throw at her at this very moment instead. But realization keep slapping Camila, smack in her face, as she kept staring at the baby.

Realization hit her. And it hit her hard.

This baby is every bit Caucasian and doesn't look anything like her.

This baby isn't hers.

But Lisa made her believe so.  
  
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	4. WE FOUND LOVE (chap4)

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

*** * ***

"Come on, Dinah, let's help her out of here," Alycia said, reaching down to both a concerned Dinah and a crying Lauren in her arms, "Lucy and Lindsay are ushering the guests out, seeing that there isn't gonna be a wedding now. Vero and Eliza are trying to calm mama and papa J,"

Lauren, despite her heart crumbling right there, she was aware of what she had just done. She was aware she embarassed Ashley, moreso in a way, herself too. But she wasn't feeling any embarassment for herself with what she just pulled off. She can't be feeling much more than anything but heartbreak and anger and her tears just couldn't stop flowing to show how much she's hurting.

She doesn't care how pathetic she may seem right now. But she at least found a bit of satisfaction in showing everyone what a lying cheating jerk Ashley is.

"Laur?" She heard Alycia. She knows the arms wrapped around her belongs to her sister, but it was Alycia's gentle voice she heard.

Apparently Dinah became momentarily speechless, well in too deep in her thoughts and God only knows what's going on in that head of hers. But it didn't stop her from hugging Lauren so protectively, hoping that somehow she can ease her sister's pain.

"Let's go," Alycia said in a firm but soft voice. She too feels angered by what had just been revealed. But what's done is done, she needs to help her friend move forward from this mess. Among their friends, she's the one who was very good at keeping her emotions in check.

"I swear I could've stuck my foot so she'll fall flat in her face when she ran earlier, but I wasn't seated by the aisle," Alycia and Dinah heard Vero comment as she approached closer, with Eliza walking beside her.

"Bitch I would stuck my spiky high heeled foot way up her throat any day for what she did to our Lauren. That deceitful piece of shit," Lindsay added as she was just behind Vero and Eliza.

"Shut up bitches I will totally sta-" Lucy was gonna say something relatively violent as well but Eliza cut her off.

"Can you hoes plot Ashley's murder when we get Lauren to calm down first? I have a few ideas myself but now isn't the time," She hissed at her slightly aggressive friends.

It took a bit more while and eventually the six girls, including a pensive Dinah, was able to haul Lauren back inside the building and all the way to her room.

Inside the room, six young ladies in their best outfit hovered around for a little bit, looking around the corners of the room as if they are the secret service scoping the area for the safety of the 'leader of the free world'.

While Lauren curled on herself, Dinah and Alycia stood by next to the bed on either side like sentinels in a fancy dress. Vero and Eliza were hovering by the furnitures around them looking for nothing in particular. Lucy and Lindsay busied themselves fixing stuff in the bathroom and the adjacent mini kitchen area.

Lauren ignored her friends' aimless and awkward fussing, she wasn't in her right frame of mind to comment on their weirdness. But she's well aware of their worry and she feels guilty somehow for not giving them a heads up with her impulsive plans.

"I-i'm sorry g-guys," Lauren hiccuped after a while of crying silently and finally gathering her wits to say something, pushing through a flood of memories of Ashley.

Her words were soft as a whisper but the heavy silence in the room made it so loud it immediately caught all the other six girls' attention. Their awkward hovering stopped right away and they all went at once surrounding Lauren, like a handful of nails to a magnet, then words of comfort and assurances were spoken all at once as well, with the occasional morbid threats aimed at Ashley from Vero, Lucy and Lindsay.

"Guys . . . You're all sweet and kind but there's something I need to tell you," Lauren began with a deep sigh, wiping the remaining mascara stains on her porcelain skin, trying not to let the pain make her stutter her next words.

She has been thinking about this for a while now. Perhaps since by the time she was in senior year in college while working an internship in one of the most prestigious graphics design and animation studio in California. She just didn't put much time of actually considering it because she thought she would always stay in L. A. with Ashley.

But of course apparently now, given the current circumstance, she obviously thought wrong. She doesn't want to stay in a place that holds so much memory of the person she fell in love with for five years who in the end chose to cheat on her with some other woman.

"There's a job offer for me in New York and I decided to take it. I'll sort everything out as soon as possible. I know you guys think it's so sudden but . . . I-i just need to leave this place,"

There was a beat of silence as a lone tear fell from Lauren's sad green eyes. Then Dinah decided to break thst damn silence, "Yes, it does seem sudden. Have you really thought about this already? Are you sure this is what you want?"

Dinah knows about this job offer and she encouraged it the first time Lauren mentioned it to her because the offer seemed so promising. But the idea of her sister going away to another state just hit her in the chest. Realizing they're gonna be away from each other for the first time in eighteen years struck Dinah like an unexpected crumpled paper in the face right then and there. But she's also well aware her adoptive sister needs this now more than ever after the heartbreak Ashley caused her.

"Yes," Lauren started to choke on her tears, "I just . . . I-i don't wanna be where she can possibly run to me and I'll see her w-with, with . . ."

Lauren started to cry out again and Dinah was quick to pull her in a hug.

"Sshh . . . I get it, Laur. If you feel like leaving, then go. Just . . . don't go where I can't follow, yeah?"

Lauren subtly nodded despite all her snot and ruined make up, and hugged Dinah back just as tight.

"Eliza and I can help you find an apartment, we know someone since we just moved there a few months ago," Alycia offered, understanding what Lauren meant.

"Whatever it is you need, Laur, we're here to help," Vero added, as others nod their heads in agreement.

So, despite feeling a bit sad at the impeding departure of her sister, Dinah is still in full support whatever Lauren will decide to do. "Guess you, Alycia, Eliza and Lucy are off to the east coast while I'm gonna be stuck with these two idiots," she tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey!" Lindsay and Vero said at the same time.

"We all know that Vero will soon go to New York too as soon as she get her head out of her ass, because her lady love is there waiting for her. So . . . it's just gonna be the psycho mechanic you're gonna be stuck with most likely, Dinah," Alycia teased.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Vero quickly denied.

"And I'm not a psycho you baby raccoon!" Lindsay retorted.

Her friends bantered around her and it was, in a way, a good distraction. In a way, her friends lighten up the heavy feeling in her heart. But the hurt in her chest is still stabbing her like a kitchen knife to a slab of meat, so despite her friends obvious thoughtful efforts in trying to make her feel better, she still couldn't bring herself to even smile a little.

Even after weeks passed later, Lauren still couldn't bring herself to smile.

Plans and arrangements of leaving l.a. were made, with only Dinah, Lindsay and Vero being left behind. Alycia and Eliza went ahead because they already live in New York and their new jobs actually demand their presence.

Lauren went through all the motions of packing and shipping her stuff to her new place in quite a gloomy demeanor. It was as if her reasons to be cheerful became null and void. And she burst into the occasional riverflow of tears as she go through a bunch of things that belonged to Ashley. But her resolve remains strong as she avoided and refused to answer Ashley's calls and every attempt to meet her at their shared apartment.

Of course, she had her crazy friends backing her up all throughout this process of leaving town and avoiding the ex.

Then, Lucy flew with Lauren to New York a week after Eliza and Alycia. Lucy auditioned for a minor role in a Broadway show and she apparently wants to try a slightly different avenue in her career path since modelling for her recently became a bit complicated, and that was after sleeping with one famous professional photographer.

Teary goodbyes were exchanged at the airport as well as a few jokes here and there. But none of those silly jokes made Lauren smile.

It was as if smile is the hardest thing to do in life and Lauren couldn't be bothered by doing it. All of her friends and her parents were concerned but there isn't anything much for them to do but be patient, supportive and just keep trying.

It pains Dinah to see her sister like this. In all the years she spent with her after being rescued by the Jaureguis from an abusive home, Lauren was the one who always smiles and thrives to bring that same smile on her face as well. Now, it really hurts to see her sister to be so numb.

"I'll visit you as soon as I can," Dinah said as they hugged.

" 'kay," was all Lauren could say.

They parted ways after that and Lauren spent the whole flight watching the Indian movie titled 3 Idiots with an Arabic subtitle in her iPad pro. She completely ignored Lucy and her judgmental looks.

Soon enough they landed at the airport, then approximately about thirty minutes later Lucy dropped Lauren off in her building. Even though her friend insisted on helping her get settled, Lauren profusely declined. She just needs the privacy and Lucy was smart and kind enough to understand that.

She doesn't have much because all of her stuff has been already moved in her new place, thanks to Alycia and Eliza's effort of helping her make the necessary arrangements. And she really doesn't like to travel with too many luggage, not that she travelled a lot. But Lauren honestly prefers travelling light.

Pulling her single luggage behind her, she made her way inside the building thinking of her priorities for the next days to come. She occupied her mind, quite forcefully because a certain someone wiggles herself to be noticed inside her mind, of mundane tasks of unpacking, of where to put which item, of groceries and dry cleaning, of furnitures she needs to purchase, of breed of cat she should adopt or would she rather have a dog, an owl or a lizard perhaps?

Her mind was a jumbled mess of random thoughts in her effort to avoid thinking of Ashley, of her cheating, of all the years they spent together, so much she failed to notice a walking stack of boxes going down the stairs at the same time as she was going up with her luggage.

Before she even realized what was happening, next thing Lauren knows was that her luggage was upside down on the side and her butt slamming on the ground.

Good thing, the boxes were empty.

Bad thing, a green eyed dragon sitting on the floor was about to breathe fire . . .  
  
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	5. WE FOUND LOVE (chap5)

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

*** * ***

"We should end this,"

"Mila . . ."

"You married me for the wrong reasons, Lisa,"

They have been going back and forth with this same topic for the last two hours. Two hours ago when Lisa woke up from twelve hours of sleep.

After seeing the very obvious in the innocent face of a newborn child, Camila found herself sat in the corner, brooding. Feeling like a complete fool after giving in to something she didn't really want for herself in the first place for so long.

_Paternity test . . . Why didn't I think of that . . ._

She thought.

Does it all make her any less of a person to be so foolish and gullible? She believed what Lisa told her, and didn't, for one second, doubted her. And now the lie has been uncovered, revealing the truth in the face of a young child.

"I was scared, Mila! I panicked, and you're the only one who really cared," Lisa reasoned weakly.

"You played me. Tell me, who's the father?"

A heavy silence filled the room. It was so dense that it could've squashed an avocado into a puddle of guacamole. Good thing Camila isn't an avocado.

Lisa couldn't meet her cold piercing dark gaze. Moreso, she couldn't find the words to answer.

"You know what, it doesn't matter," Camila said, rising from her seat, "this may sound cruel, but you have to understand why I broke up with you before. I am not in love with you, Lisa, and I don't lead people on when I don't feel as much. I don't think I can live in a loveless marriage either, but I agreed to marry you because I respect you and your family's archaic beliefs, because I thought you were carrying my offspring and the least I owe both of you is to give you a decent family with two parents in it,"

Camila sighed as Lisa begun to tear up.

"But you lied. You knew the child wasn't mine but you told me he was. You knew I wasn't ready for a family life, but you dragged me in it anyway by making me think this child was mine, that I'm obliged to marry you because of that. That's very selfish of you, Lisa. I will file a divorce first thing in the morning, expect it to be already signed by me. Don't make it hard for either of us because you should know by now we'd both be miserable if keep this up,"

Camila didn't wait for Lisa to say another word. She left the room with no intention of going back.

She felt tricked. She felt betrayed. She felt used.

She feels furious. She feels like lashing out.

But acting upon her hot-headedness at the moment wouldn't get her anywhere but public disturbance and property damage. She wouldn't want to get herself arrested because of that while getting to divorce her soon to be ex wife.

Camila took a calming breath and tried to look at everything in a different perspective. Lisa's lies made her feel all sorts of angry, all sorts of foolish, but to think about it more, it sums up to one good reason for her to break away.

Not even the great Casimiro can force her to take responsibility for a child that isn't hers. She is sure that even him wouldn't want to do that had it been him in the same situation.

She drove back to her apartment with her tangled emotions storming inside her. As soon as she got there, she gathered every necessity she owns, leaving and forgetting all about her dirty clothes in the laundry room. She has a one track mind at the moment and that is to leave.

It may seem impulsive, severe or harsh even, but she couldn't bring herself to stay another minute in a place, a situation, that perpetually made her feel so trapped for so long.

The sooner she's out, the better.

A couple of hours later, Camila was well on her way to her parents' house. It wasn't as grand as the Morales' mansion but it was definitely larger than any typical houses. Unfortunately her parents aren't home so they weren't there when she arrived. But she already made it a point to call her dad and brief him of recent events and what her plans are.

Her dad being a lawyer is one hell of a bonus because it will make all the legal stuff of divorcing much easier and faster to process. And her dad, despite his own personal reservations on the matter, promised his first born to make the necessary arrangements as soon as he's back.

Next on Camila's agenda after telling her dad of what she needed and intended to do: New York City.

She called her best friend Normani, with no particular regard on the time seeing it's already late. Of course, she wouldn't expect any less than a few cuss words from the woman after disrupting her beauty sleep.

"I want in," Camila said on point, no bullshitting, "I want to write for your production, I'll be on the next flight to New York,"

An obnoxious yawn was heard on the other line, "oh, so the missus allowed you to go now and pursue your dreams?"

"No. I let myself go,"

Camila continued to explain, telling the story of Lisa's lies a second time around that evening to another person she trusted the most. It's easy to tell that the tea Camila spilled over the phone woke the curious frog out of Normani.

About an hour later, the two best friends had come to an arrangement regarding Camila's arrival in New York and her work as a writer. After the call, Camila settled in for the night, tried to rest her troubled mind, because even the prospect of freedom couldn't erase the feeling of betrayal that easy.

She felt like there was too much of her time was wasted. And she doesn't want to waste anymore of it.

The next few days came in a blur. Camila rushed her resignation at the school as she avoided Lisa's calls. She did however called the hospital to check on how was the baby doing without Lisa knowing. Despite the circumstances, Camila still does care.

Within a week, she managed to get herself a new place in New York. Soon enough she was on board United Airlines, praying she wouldn't be dragged off her seat, seeing as it was the only available flight that will take her away from Miami soon enough.

Her prayers were heard thankfully and she spent the whole flight revising her drafts for the script she was working on for Normani's production. She didn't really paid attention to the time because next thing she knew she was in New York.

It was like a breath of fresh air, even though in reality she can already smell the belch of smoke from across the streets and a waft of sewer stench somewhere. But proverbially speaking, Camila was breathing the air of freedom.

She was ready to move forward, fast as it may seem. She couldn't dwell on Lisa's deceitful scheme because her anger at what she did would only hold her back. If she let her mind linger on her doomed marriage, she would just grow resentful and bitter.

She doesn't want that.

Camila took a taxi to her new place. Her luggage consists of a back pack and a laptop bag, because the rest of her meager stuff was shipped off earlier in the week. Thirty minutes later, she was in front of her apartment building.

"You must be Camila, hi!"

A short brunette girl said as she all of a sudden popped in front of her. It seems that the girl came out of the restaurant located at the ground area of the building. Camila didn't mean to be rude but she doesn't really know what to sya so she just stared.

"I'm sorry," the girl chuckled, "that came off creepy. My name is Ally, I'm a friend of Normani and she sent me a picture of you so I would know if you'd be here. You know, so I hand you your keys. By the way, I own the place,"

The brunette gestured at the entire building. For politeness sake, Camila nodded, "that's uh . . . That's good to know. Yeah, I'm Camila,"

"Well, Camila, welcome to the great city of New York. Is that all of your stuff in there?"

"Yeah . . . I had everything else moved earlier so I won't have to travel with too much to carry"

"The movers were a bit loud, I remember," the chuckled again, and Camila couldn't figure out for the life of her what's so funny in that, "that's very convenient. The only person I know who travels and packs her entire bedroom is Normani, but don't tell her I said that,"

They both laughed this time because that was pretty accurate description of their friend. Ally was quite a bubbly person who likes to chat and Camila felt very welcomed, albeit feeling a bit weird at the other girl's very cheerful personality. The short brunette led her to her apartment unit and gave her her keys. Ally also reassured her that should she need anything she shouldn't hesitate and just call her or go downstairs to her restaurant.

Apparently, Ally is a chef who also owns the entire building. The building used to be her dad's and it was a residential apartment building with seven floors and two levels of underground parking, located at the seventh street. The ground floor used to be a boxing and fitness gym but when he decided to retire in their beach house property in Key West and left the business in Ally's capable hands, the young chef turned half of the ground area into her dream restaurant, while the other half remained as a fitness gym, however, the boxing ring and boxing training equipments are long gone. Ally operated the entire business on her own, with a bit of help from close friends of course.

The building has many units and all were occupied. It was a stroke of luck that the last unit was available for Camila to rent. However she isn't Ally's newest tenant.

A few hours after settling in, Camila unpacked boxes of her stuff, leaving a clutter of unorganized bunch of books and knick knacks. She was earlier instructed by Ally to bring down the empty boxes in the storage area downstairs for recycling.

Seeing that the elevators are under maintenance, Camila used the stairs to go down with three considerably large boxes stacked on top of another in her arms. In her exhausted state of being, it didn't occur to her to fold the empty boxes.

It was a struggle going down from third floor but her mind was preoccupied of many other things that does not include folding the boxes in her arms. She wasn't able to properly see her way ahead most of the time.

Therefore she completely failed to notice a young lady going up with her luggage in tow.

It was too late to avoid the collision. Luckily the boxes were empty and the stairs were only a couple of steps from the ground. But it didn't matter anyway because the girl fell on her ass with a thud and her luggage was tossed off to the side.

"Oh my god!" Camila's reaction was a fraction of a second too late. The girl was wincing as she tried to get up from the ground and was already staring daggers at Camila's way.

"Has it ever occured to you to look where you go? Or at least try to carry whatever you can without blocking your vision?" The lady snarled.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to . . . I was too tired and my brain cells kind of . . . took a nap, so yeah," she stuttered, feeling awkward, immediately intimidated not only by the young lady's jade colored eyes or the indescribable beauty of her face but by the raspy sound of her voice too, it was kind of baffling. "let me help you miss . . ."

Camila bounded the remaining steps quickly in her futile attempt at redeeming herself but the beautiful lady was quicker in refusing her.

"Don't bother, I can manage," the girl snapped at her, dusting her jeans off with her hands.

"I'm really sorry miss, I hope you weren't hurt or anything,"

The girl didn't reply. She just went past Camila with a scowl on her beautiful face, dragging her suitcase along with her. And Camila couldn't help herself from staring as the unnamed girl went up.

How can she not, that ass was quite shapely and enticing to look at.

Camila gulped as she tried to bring back her rational sense and pick up the boxes she dropped. Realizing now that the gorgeous lady she ran into has a point, she decided to fold the boxes she previously carried in her arms.

However, whilst doing the task, she really couldn't stop her curiosity at her most recent encounter with a stranger and found herself thinking back at how ridiculously beautiful those jade colored eyes were.

But it was the kind of beautiful that was kind of hollow . . .  
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	6. WE FOUND LOVE (chap6)

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

*** * ***

The next time Camila had an encounter with the stranger with beautiful eyes was just outside of their building a few days later.

It was a nice day, not too cloudy or windy and not too sunny either. Camila has finally decided to leave the confines of her apartment that even after a few days later was unsurprisingly still looks like a clutter of tangled mess.

She was on her way to order some food in Ally's restaurant when she was met by the gorgeous stranger she bumped into a few days ago. She still doesn't know her name, but her face was etched in her brain like a foot stomped on a wet concrete left to dry.

The young lady was wearing a black under armour tank top and a tight running shorts. Camila can't stop her wandering eyes as she checks out the other girl quite shamelessly from her face to her body, as the girl's chest was profoundly outlined by her sweaty appearance as well as its rise and fall, as she was panting. From the slowly cascading bead of sweat on her cleavage that automatically made Camila's throat dry, and all the way to her legs that seem to go miles and miles in that tight running shorts.

_Damn she's hot . . ._

Camila thought to herself, feeling a slight tightening in her jeans. Throughout her staring, she totally failed to see the intense glare of the unnamed young woman.

"Are you finished?"

The girl asked with one perfect eyebrow raised, startling Camila and making her immediately look at the young woman's intense eyes. "Because you're blocking my way,"

"Uh . . . Finish what?" Camila asked, confused.

"Creeping,"

Camila thought for a moment what the girl meant. A smirk slowly curved on her lips as she regarded the human incarnate of Aphrodite standing before her when she eventually realized two seconds later that the girl was trying to point out she was being a creep for checking her out so blatantly.

"I wouldn't call it creeping,"

"Whatever, just step out of my way . . . creep," the girl mumbled the last word.

Camila chuckled. "I call it appreciation. I mean, a face and a body like yours ought to be appreciated,"

The girl stared at Camila, eyebrow still arched, unamused. Camila doesn't know what to make of the girl's demeanor, if she was just that uptight kind of gal or downright antisocial. All Camila was trying at the moment was to be friendly.

Well, who doesn't want to be friendly with a beautiful girl anyway? Camila is absolutely not one of those.

But the thing is, there's just something about this girl that easily brings out that friendly, playful side to Camila. After the lies she dealt with in almost a year, she totally deserve a little bit of that playfulness and a bunch of friends to give herself a break. Moreso, there is also something about the girl that just draws her in, like some kind of magnet, it's not just the girl's aesthetics or the cold mystery that surrounds her. It could've been the girl's voice or tone, or maybe it was her eyes, but Camila really can't tell for sure.

What she can tell for sure at the moment is that she is definitely drawn to this girl even if they have only met each other twice.

"Can you please move now?" The girl asked impatiently as Camila was about to get lost in her head.

"As you wish, princess," Camila stepped aside with a slight bow.

"That's not my name,"

"Oh, sorry, my bad . . . Can I try again?" Camila smirked at how aloof the girl was.

"No . . ."

"Is it gorgeous?"

Camila watched the girl's back as she walked in and saw the girl shake her head, and it made her wonder if the girl was smiling. Because let's be real here, it was one cringey, if not utterly pathetic, attempt at harmless flirting but she's wondering if that was enough to elicit one little smile from the girl.

Well, the said girl didn't reply as she was eventually disappearing through the newly fixed elevator.

"Gorgeous it is, then! I'll call you gorgeous cuz that must be your name," Camila called out.

"That is not my name . . . creep!"

Camila smiled stupidly at the now closed elevator door. There is no doubt that the other girl was beautiful and in a way Camila is obviously interested in making friends with her. However, the girl seems to be so closed off and wasn't as interested in making new friends like Camila does.

Camila shrugged as she moved on to get her food. Since she'll be staying for a good long while in this city, there will be enough time for her to get to know the beautiful girl.

She just got to keep trying . . .   
  
  


*** * ***   
  
  


The most hated day in the week comes and Camila woke up feeling chirpy and so damn good.

Despite the little discomfort of her morning wood, she woke up with a little smile that only grew bigger after relieving herself. How can she not smile? There are a lot of things to smile about on a Monday morning.

First of all, she's living back in her favorite city and despite the stench of the city streets, she loves the concrete jungle that is New York. Second, she'll be working a job that she's so passionate about with her best friend and once again have the chance of achieving her dreams. Third, she is going to mail her divorce papers to Lisa later that day that her dad finally sent to her after meeting with the divorce lawyers he was affiliated with. Fourth, she made coffee for herself without making a mess of hot water in the kitchen counter and coffee beans on the floor, so kudos to her for that.

And fifth, she just found out a few things about the beautiful girl living in the same building as her that same morning.

Camila didn't mean to but as she went through the motions of her morning hygiene routine, she didn't realize the walls in her closet are kind of thin and she overheard a muffled sound of voices talking quite loudly. She didn't think of it much at first because really some neighbors tend to talk loud with one another.

She heard someone call out 'Come on, Lauren' and out of simple curiosity she wondered what was going on next door. Then after a few beats, she heard a reply of who she assumed as Lauren but it was too muffled she couldn't make out the words.

She shrugged it off and carried on changing into her more decent clothes.

But as she went out to the hallway to ride the elevator, two other girls came out of the apartment unit next door, one of them was the beautiful girl with the sad green eyes. She tried to smile at her, but the girl ignored her.

It was awkward as hell, a bit disappointing at most, but it did not completely dampen Camila's light mood.

The three of them took the elevator and the beautiful girl pressed the ground floor button a little bit too hard. Camila noticed the girl's companion was trying to hide a smile behind her hand. Then, she heard the two girls talk.

"So, Lauren . . ."

"No,"

"Oh, come on. Hear me out,"

"I already did. The answer is still no,"

_So that's her name . . . Lauren . . ._

The other girl whispered something more elaborate at Lauren's ear and Camila felt such a creep for trying to listen in. But then the elevator dings and Lauren was out faster than Barry Allen could run, the other girl just stumbled trying to keep up behind her.

It may not seem much, but to Camila it means a lot to finally have a proper name to that beautiful face, even though honestly she thinks 'gorgeous' is more fitting.

Camila was out in the street as well, just in the corner by the lamp post waiting for a cab. She could have taken the subway as she always does but today she has a detour and that is to mail her signed divorce papers to Lisa, a cab was more convenient at the moment. As she stood there, she then saw Lauren and her companion drive out from the building's underground parking in a cherry red Ford hatchback. Lauren was on the passenger side and her window was open.

For like nine and three quarters of a second, their eyes met as the car took a turn and pass by her. It was literally only seconds but it sure felt long enough.

Long enough, as chocolate brown meets jade green eyes, to let something electric ran through Camila's veins. And just like what defibrillators do, that same electricity running through her veins pumped her heart into an erratic beating, she could almost hear the beep of a heart monitor going off had she been attached to one. As they locked eyes, Camila felt her heart beat so hard, so fast, so much that she felt so alive and so entranced.

Twenty four years of living on this earth, had been through her fair share of ups and downs but she had never felt this alive. It was as if something in her had woken up after at least two decades of deep slumber. She had never felt this much heartbeat in just one look.

It was only seconds and Lauren was finally out of her sight. But the image of her expressive eyes have imprinted itself in Camila's mind, it has made its place settled in forever in her memory.

Now, it'll be difficult to think of something else but those beautiful jade colored eyes. . .  
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	7. WE FOUND LOVE (chap7)

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

*** * ***

"So annoying, OMG,"

Lauren sighed exaggeratedly.

Lucy has been nagging her to go out clubbing on a Monday night. Apparently, she met some dude she got a big ass crush on who owns a club and she wanted to check it out. But for real, Lauren knows it is the owner Lucy wants to check out.

"You're annoying," Lucy bit back, "It's been like a month of you moping around, like come on, Laur, I'm not asking you to jump some random guy or girl's bones but what I'm trying to say is to at least go out there and have a little bit of fun! A little bit of life!"

Lucy insisted as she walked Lauren to her office. Apparently she had no better things to do that particular Monday than to bother her grumpy friend.

Lauren doesn't really mind Lucy's company, but her nagging is starting to get to her nerves and she doesn't want to snap at her friend. She doesn't want to say something that might just hurt her feelings. Although her refusing Lucy kind of hurts in a way because her best friend wants to hang out with her despite her other motives of checking out the club's owner.

But at the moment, it's getting really hard not to snap.

She understands that Lucy was just trying to be a good friend and help her get out of her funk. Because since the wedding, Lauren has become obsessed with her work. Gone was the carefree and fun loving Lauren that her friends know.

For the past five weeks since finding out that the love of her life cheated on her, and quote 'didnt find connection with anyone else', Lauren focused all of her time and energy making many different graphics design and drawing even more 3D art on her huge sketchpad. She might've just consumed a year-long supply of every coloring materials imaginable in just five weeks.

And when she's not drawing all of her heartbreak in paper, she busies herself with mundane tasks like rearranging her stuff in the closet or her collection of fiction novels on the shelf. Like rearranging her furnitures in the living room and kitchen and bedroom. If it's possible to rearrange the shower and the toilet, she could've done that as well. But since she can't, she settled on rearranging her skin and hair products and dental hygiene stuff instead.

She does that a lot. Repeatedly.

And when there's no more mundane things to do, she runs. She runs on the city streets and city parks while blasting awolnation's run on her earphones on repeat. She doesn't want to listen to any cheesy love song or bitter break-up songs or some stupid mainstream pop song, it will all just make her more upset and restless and downright pissed off.

Because all those stupid songs will just remind her of Ashley. Anything and everything about Ashley.

Lauren doesn't really want to go out and have a little bit of fun, as Lucy had been suggesting. She just couldn't find it in herself to go and meet someone new when all she's ever known was loving Ashley.

Ashley was her first and only.

She might've found out her ex's indiscretions in such a painful way, but before that, Lauren was truly happy. She found happiness in the simple gestures like sharing meals, talking about anything and everything, kisses and hugs and cuddling while binge watching old shows like The OC and Smallville and Charmed, surfing tutorials on top of every other water sport tutorials that Ashley is so exceptionally good at on a windy day at the beach, playing the keyboard side by side coming up with a bunch of cheesy, cringey ass songs then laughing about it all, then end up making out until they both fall out of balance on the floor.

Lauren was happy. Until she wasn't anymore. Ashley made Lauren happy until she broke her heart.

"Aren't you supposed to be in some photoshoot? Or some table reading with your director, since you're gonna be an actor now, or something?" Lauren asked as she dropped her purse on the floor and began ruffling through pages and pages of papers in her portfolio.

"Not today. Or tomorrow. Maybe Wednesday, but most likely Thursday. There's still a lot of writing and rewriting and stuff to do that doesn't involve us, the highly esteemed performers. So yeah, I'm free to party tonight and you're coming with me," Lucy made herself comfortable on Lauren's chair, swivelling on it like an errant child as she spoke.

Lauren shook her head at her friend's display of nonchalance and confidence, "Sorry but no. Take Eliza instead, she's the party animal underneath that thin veneer of primness. I'm sure if you asked her she'll drag Alycia with her,"

"Nah, I already asked those two crazies and both declined. Said they have a tight schedule and couldn't afford to get drunk on a Monday night, but I'm gonna bet your drawings they're just gonna do the nasty,"

"Why the hell bet _my_ drawings, Lu-Lu? Go bet your underwears instead. I have a tight schedule as well, you know. There are some new projects assigned to me, and also, I am not borderline alcoholic so," Lauren shrugged, "now, get off my chair and get a life somewhere else"

"You really are the sweetest, Laur," Lucy grumbled, looking sternly at Lauren, "You know what, fine. I just heard from Keana the other day, gosh I swear she's just as worse as you when it comes to work, but that bish will not deny me of going to the club tonight, so you go have fun with your dark winged creature drawings . . ."

Lucy stood and started to leave, but before she was even a meter away, she called out in that annoyingly obnoxious high pitched voice of hers, "oh, by the way, your neighbor's kinda cute and she's so totally into you,"

Before Lauren could process what Lucy just said, the girl was out of her sight already and her fellow workmates are now looking at her disapprovingly. She could only shake her head and finally pay attention to her work instead.

It may be true that her neighbor was kind of cute. She can admit that much because indeed that lopsided grin was really kind of cute. However, in Lauren's jaded opinion, her next door neighbor is just another annoying person besides her best friend whose mission in life is probably to piss her off in every chance they meet.

But then, she remembered her eyes. The first time she saw them, she already noticed how beautiful they are, but she didn't linger with that thought because she was preoccupied by the pain in her ass. Literally, as she fell on the floor after her neighbor bumped into her with those boxes.

Then, few days later after her run, she saw those magnetic brown irises once again, but before she started admiring them, she got pissed off by how it roamed all over her body. She really felt weird at that moment because those brown eyes are like deliberately undressing her, it made her body temperature rise higher than it already has after jogging around the block. Then, this morning came and she took a moment to stare at those brown eyes that stared back at her as well. Something that resembles a jolt ran through her veins. It was a feeling that was so indescribable, but it was so distinct. And right now she's been doing a pretty good job of not dwelling her thoughts on it. Because if she did . . .

Well, let's just say she'd rather occupy herself with her drawings for now and not some magnetic browns sending jolts to her body . . .  
  
  


*** * ***   
  
  


Her life was a struggle.

Really it was. The clock struck six and she's out of the office, bringing home with her her unfinished work. And it was a lot of unfinished workload, or should we say recently started projects that she took upon herself to do.

Since her portfolios won't fit in her purse, she carried it all in her arms. Really, she's carrying a bunch in her arms and on top of that she had her purse and her laptop bag hanging on both of her shoulders. Not to mention that Lucy bailed on picking her up.

Guess that was her friend's payback for not going to the club with her.

So now, Lauren is taking the long walk of struggle all the way to the subway station. She shouldn't feel tired since her body is regularly exercising. But dude, she ain't used to walking this much, alongside a crowd of other pedestrians walking their own version of struggle, with a bunch of stuff to carry.

_This is exhausting . . . I need my own car . . ._

Lauren thought.

And subsequently, she remembers all the time Ashley picked her up. From her classes during college and from her job that she got straight after graduating on top of her class. Ashley would pick her up when her car was at the shop getting its regular maintenance or carwash. And every time Ashley picks her up, there's always some weird shaped sea shell for her. It was a cute gesture because she really does like sea shells.

Then, they would go to their favorite food truck restaurant by the beach and . . .

"Hey there gorgeous!"

A raspy voice called out just behind her, interrupting her train of thought. She honestly wasn't sure if she should be thankful or simply pissed off. She turned only to be met by chocolate colored eyes that she is quite becoming familiar of.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked incredulously, "Are you following me?"

The girl chuckled. "I just saw you from the corner and I thought I'd say hi. May I help you with that? You look like you're drowning in heavy folders,"

Lauren was ready to refuse but her neighbor was quicker and grabbed most of her portfolios before she actually drop them on the ground. Scowl was all she can manage to do and avoid those chocolate eyes, "It's okay . . . uhm . . . Sorry, I don't know your name,"

"Since you're gorgeous, you can call me awesome," her neighbor grinned at her. When Lauren just stared at her, unamused, the girl's grin just grew into a full on smile. It was actually blinding, "I'm just kidding . . . My name is Camila. And I think I'm gonna keep calling you gorgeous, unless of course you have another name. . ." Camila regarded her with some kind of weird look.

Lauren sighed.

Guess there's no escaping this now, "My name is Lauren. And you really don't have to bother helping me with these, Camila. I'm sure you have more important things to do and places to be,"

"I don't mind. And I'm just on my way to the subway just like you obviously are. I'm on my way home now and since, I assume we live in the same building . . . Are you about to go home too or do you have somewhere else to be?"

Lauren studied her neighbor and saw her sincerity. She would like to be skeptical because after the short times she's encountered Camila, the girl was always flirty and that didn't sit well with her. She would've preferred to give Camila a snarky remark but the better part of her replied nicely, though she spoke in monotone.

"No, I'm on my way home too. Thanks by the way,"

"No problem gorgeous," Camila teased that earned her another scowl. "I mean _Lauren,_ "

Then, they walked together down the steps, side by side. Camila was carrying a backpack and the rest of her portfolios. Camila's arms, though it looked slender, it has some firm muscles on it, grasping her portfolios quite securely and better than she held it. Lauren was now only carrying her two sets of bags and it was still kinda hard to do. Looking at Camila's capable arms kind of made Lauren feel some type of way.

Lauren tried so hard not to notice but how can she not notice it when every two seconds the girl walking beside her keep sneaking glances at her. It wasn't subtle at all and it's making her self conscious, suddenly worried about how her hair must've looked like a dark pile of nest for crows, or that her skin must be blotched with all the red spots from the sun because she tends to have those under intense sunlight.

However, if Lauren's under anything intense, it was only under Camila's intense gaze. Very much unaware how beautiful she is to her neighbor.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Camila asked, breaking the silence that was about to fill Lauren's mind with all sorts of insecurities and skepticism.

Lauren was caught of guard and her first instinct was to snap. Because honestly she would rather wallow in silence and get lost in her own morbid thoughts than engage herself in a polite conversation with Camila.

But then her better self once again won her internal battle.

"I draw . . ."

"Like an artist?"

_No. Like an accountant. I draw like an accountant._

Lauren thought to herself but instead of verbally saying it she just nodded.

"That's nice . . . Are all of these your drawings?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Wow, this is a lot . . ."

She just nodded in acknowledgement but didn't elaborate much. Camila thought about asking more but held back seeing Lauren's uninterested demeanor.

Lauren noticed the girl's hesitation and quickly felt guilty for some reason. Camila was just being nice and here she is being aloof. That is not how her parents raised her and she could almost see her mother's disapproving face. It's just that for some reason, she is hesitant to have a simple and nice conversation with Camila.

"I'm a graphics designer and animation artist. What do you do for a living?" Lauren didn't mean to but found herself speaking.

Camila grinned at her and her chocolate eyes were shining as she regarded her, "It seems to suit you, your job I mean. I'm a writer. But I was a high school teacher as well before I moved here,"

"That sounds interesting. What do you write about?"

"As of recently I have been working on a couple of fantasy fiction novel. But I got this writing job for my best friend, so I'm basically under her employ . . ."

Somehow, from then and all the way to their apartment building, Lauren found herself listening to Camila, encouraging her further to talk more. They spent the entire subway ride and walk home talking about Camila's novel about a fictional world with medieval themes of battle. They talked about Camila's teaching experience, and found that just like her, she was also of Cuban descent from Miami. They talked about random things they saw on their walk home.

It was easy to say that Lauren got to know her neighbor and had a glimpse of who she is. She may not have divulged about herself as much as Camila did with her, because Lauren still has her reservations. She doesn't want to open up that easy and get attached just as quick, only to be fooled once again. It is a possibility that lingers so strongly in her mind and wanted so much to avoid. Though part of her admits that it is really easy to talk to Camila.

And as they both reached their respective apartment units, Lauren concluded that Camila wasn't so bad after all . . .  
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	8. WE FOUND LOVE (chap8)

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

*** * ***

_They say when life throws you lemons, you make -_

"I'm hungry,"

_Lemon_ _meringue . . ._

And just like that, her train of thoughts has been derailed. All thanks to her best friend.

She was just about to come up with something witty relating to lemons and life, about to write it down, but then everything poofed like a cloud of dust blown into the wild wind even before she got the chance to press a single letter on her laptop.

She ended up closing her device instead and stared off at nothing in particular.

Her best friend Normani entered the room and complained immediately as she plopped herself next to Camila's seat. They were at the conference room now, lounging for a little bit after a meeting, finalizing the necessary adjustments for the stage play that they will soon put into motion.

The girl then started talking about things she had been stressing on for the past few weeks, being a producer and director. And as she droned on and on about castings, future shows and a few incompetent crew members, Camila's thoughts flew away to a not so far distance. Just a few miles away, one subway ride away, on the building where she also lives.

Only this time, as her mind drifted, she wasn't thinking about lemons anymore.

She's thinking about a pair of gems, a pair of solemn peridot eyes, perfect eyebrows knitted way too close to each other, a widows peak that's way too prominent but kind of attractive nonetheless along with thick tresses flowing in luscious dark waves, and a voice of an angel that was so raspy it sounded just a tad bit sinful.

She wasn't completely aware but she found herself biting her bottom lip at that particular thought.

"I'm seriously craving for some spicy chicken enchiladas and crispy tortillas dipped in some black bean soup . . ." Normani said wistfully as if daydreaming. "Does Ally serve any of that in her restaurant? I mean, I haven't been there for a while so I'm not sure what the gnome has been cooking lately. Besides, I've been living off of salt bagels and bitter coffees three times a day. Gosh, I need healthy foods for my perfect body, I so totally deserve a decent meal, just with a bit of spice in it. I wonder how my stomach survived that catastrophe of a meal for the last - hey Cabello! Are you listening to me?"

"What?"

Camila failed to pick up any of Normani's rant. She has been staring off, swivelling the chair she's sitting on. Her mind, while it's so full of many wondrous things fit for creative writing, it has also been occupied by a certain someone.

A certain someone with the most expressive and enticing green eyes, a face so beautiful God himself must have spent a little more time on her perfection, with the velvety rasp of her voice that is making her pants just a little bit tighter.

"Really, Mila? What got you staring off to nothingness and ignore my beautiful famished self?"

"Just thinking, sorry . . ."

"Oh, so you can do that now? Impressive . . ."

Camila rolled her eyes and sat up straight. "Rude . . . Are we done here? I already gave you the scripts for the first twelve acts, so am I free to go for now and finish some other projects?"

"And what project would that be, might I ask?" Normani smirked teasingly.

"Mani . . ."

"Is it called 'project get-some' or is it called 'project do-it-by-yourself'? Do tell,"

"It's called 'project nun-ya-business'. But seriously though, its just another chapter in my book, Mani. I'm trying to get published here, okay . . ." She shook her head at her best friend who was wiggling two perfectly trimmed eyebrows at her.

"Mhmm. . . If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're just gonna try to get laid, making excuses of working on a project and shit," Normani barked out a laugh, "That is so college of you Mila,"

Camila rolled her eyes and continued to finish up packing her stuff from the oak desk. "Whatever Mani. I'm going. See you at rehearsals,"

She can still hear Normani's laugh on her way to the elevator. While it's true that back in college she used to make excuses to leave Normani for a booty call under the pretense of doing some 'project' with a classmate. Well, until she got caught in her own lie of course.

At first, Normani was really mad, furious even. It was a betrayal of gigantic proportions, seriously who doesn't feel betrayed at that. But it only lasted for like thirty minutes until food delivery arrived with a boxful of spicy chicken wings, with loads of fries and nachos, paid for by Camila.

And just like that, all was forgiven. But not really forgotten. Because when Normani finished up gobbling up a considerable amount of spicy goodness of the chicken and cheesy crunch of the nachos, never letting the chance of free food pass by, she started teasing Camila as she munched on her bigger share of fries.

But today, Camila'ss not making excuses anymore. She has grown out of that phase, even if her best friend sure would never let her live that down for all eternity. She really does have something in mind to write. It is something that she already has thought about writing before but haven't actually done.

Something about romance.

She honestly thinks that writing something romantic is a bit overrated. Romance is like an old record that keeps playing over and over again. She kept thinking about these thoughts as she walked the busy streets of New York on her way home.

She's not really a big fan of that kind of stories. She always preferred stories that was filled with adventure that's out of this world. Mysterious plots of conspiracy, the kind of stories that will make people keep guessing. Not some typical boy-meets-girl in a carnival story, boy asks girl out, girl says yes, all that cheesy shit summer love affair and then a bit of drama just to make it a little sappy and then live their lives to grow old and die in a nursing home together.

Nope. That sappy romantic kind of narrative isn't really her thing.

But lately, for some reason, she somehow sees the novelty of romantic themed stories.

Most people relate to it, they see the parallels of a romantic story to their own personal lives. Most people see the beauty, the magic, in the stereotypical boy meets girl scenario. They see colors in full bloom and fireworks and electric feeling when they hear or read love stories.

Because most people are their own kind of hopeless romantics. And deep down to the core, she is a romantic who believes in true love, unconditional and patient, passionate and unwavering.

Camila has been thinking of a story plot where one girl meets someone she didn't expect to fall in love with. Because one of the most beautiful premises of a love story are the ones where it is unexpected. An entirely different story plot from her usual medieval battle themed stories where every protagonist die a bloody painful death.

It's so sudden, so recent. She's quite unsure what exactly triggered her sudden interest in writing a love story when she's always been more inclined in writing fantasy thrillers but whatever, here she is, itching to type something cheesy on her laptop as she took a ride on the subway train home.

Perhaps, these ideas may have inadvertently been inspired by a certain someone.

_Damn those green eyes making me such a sap . . ._

Camila suddenly thought as the train stopped and she walked out the platform, going along with the flow of the throngs of people going their own way.

She sighed.

She's getting deeper with these slightly overwhelming and quickly escalating thoughts.

As much as Camila tried to play it all cool, she can never deny the fact that her beautiful, grumpy and closed off neighbor, Lauren, is making her feel things she hasn't felt before and it's way too soon. She is yet to be officially divorced, trying to put all the lies she dealt with far back in the past, and yet here she is. Finding herself enraptured by someone she barely knows and doesn't know the concept of smiling.

It's just that . . . Despite the perpetual frown in her face, Lauren is still way too attractive for her own good.

She quickened her steps, trying to get herself distracted by the tapping sound of her shoes on the pavement. She is trying to push away the thoughts of a certain someone by thinking about the comfort of the cozy silence in her apartment, the soft cushion of her couch, the cool scent of her bedsheets and pillows, and tacos. Definitely tacos, nobody should forget tacos. Soft shelled tacos with jalapeno sauce. Or perhaps some spaghetti and meatballs, classic. Or Maybe pizza. Again. Well, a person can never have too much pizza, okay . . .

Alright, there's nothing more distracting than food, and before she knows it, she's already taking a turn on her street. And just as the thought of banana slices topping her blueberry jam covered pizza dough crossed her mind, the very person she is trying to get distracted from was right there, just a few meters away.

She paused.

Breath got caught in her throat.

Quickly falling in a trance. Thoughts of food and everything else quickly dissipating from her mind, only a vision of a dark haired beauty remains.

Feeling helplessly caught up in the moment, Camila took a deep breath, then took a tentative step forward. Her own eyes glued to the girl standing in front of the apartment building.

Just as confidence was gradually crawling back to her system, Lauren turns her head towards her. Their eyes meet and then boom! Everything else turns blurry, all colors settled on nothing else but just the two of them, vivid and bright. Fireworks on new year's and fourth of July could not compare.

_Fuck_ . . .

_Keep it together buddy . . . Snap out of it . . . This, whatever this is, whatever you're feeling right now must stop . . ._

Camila internally coached herself.

She may have appeared confident in her steps but inside, she was a messy cacophony of feelings. She's quite unsure how to collect her wits and avoid spewing nonsense out of her mouth.

"Hey there!" She heard herself say anyway, a smile curving up her face.

As if her internal coaching was ineffective it didn't mean a thing. All the warning bells, precautions and hesitations were thrown out like a crumpled paper on a trash bin. She really can't help it now, she's already in too deep for fuck's sake. There isn't much she can do but roll with it, whatever this overwhelming feeling is.

"Hey," Lauren replied with her usual cold demeanor.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Counting cars. You?"

For some reason, instead of being irked at the sarcastic way Lauren talks, Camila found herself more amused. It's just thatdeep down, she knows Lauren isn't really as harsh and cold as she attempts to be.

Her eyes, sad and cool as it may appear trying to put up walls, shows a depth that no matter what her mouth says still reveals the kind soul resting within.

"Counting footsteps as I make my way towards you," she retorted with a smirk that earned her an eyeroll.

_Where the hell did that come from . . . Not my typical pick up line but damn . . ._

Camila stood next to Lauren on the sidewalk. She may not understand the real purpose of standing there, but being in close proximity of the girl is enough reason for her to stand right there.

Few minutes of silence passed. Lauren remained stoic while Camila kept stealing glances. Few more minutes passed and Lauren shifted from her stance.

"My friend Lucy said she'll pick me up for dinner at some diner in Brooklyn. She said she's on her way but that was thirty minutes ago,"

Camila heard Lauren say softly.

"Hmm . . . Maybe she got caught up in the rush hour traffic,"

"Possibly," Lauren shrugged.

"Why a diner in Brooklyn? Not Ally's restaurant right here?"

"It's closed . . ."

Camila turned and saw that indeed, Ally's restaurant was closed. "Do you know why?"

Lauren shrugged again. "Not sure. But she mentioned something about quarterly inventories and general clean up,"

"That makes sense,"

Lauren checked her phone, either for a message from her friend or the time or to just simply move her hand to avoid awkward fidgeting. It was as if she was contemplating on something.

The next words that came out of Lauren's mouth completely baffled Camila. It's the last thing she'll ever think Lauren would do under any circumstance.

"Uhm . . . Do you want to join us? I mean, the closest place to get food is closed," Lauren motioned one slender hand to Ally's restaurant behind them, " so I was thinking maybe you could join me. _And_ my friend of course. If you're not busy or going somewhere else. I mean, if you don't have somewhere else to get food. Or maybe you do since there's like food in every corner so-"

"That's really nice of you, Lauren,"

Camila chuckled, unable to contain the fluttery feeling in her stomach. She doesn't get much chance to see Lauren this flustered, and it was only to casually invite her for dinner with her friend. She finds the girl more cute at the way her forehead scrunched up.

Camila would have said something to tease Lauren but refrained herself from doing so. She decided to give it a rest and not torture the girl with her lame pathetic attempts at flirting.

"Sure. . . If your friend doesn't mind,"

"She won't . . . She's really friendly . . . Kinda like you but maybe more subtle. You're kind of obnoxious,"

Camila chuckled again, heartily this time, though Lauren just turned her gaze on the opposite direction. Probably chastising herself for being too forward, Camila guessed.

"Alright then . . . I'll just leave my stuff upstairs and be right back real quick,"

"Okay," Lauren nodded at her as she walked backwards towards the building.

It's probably nothing on Lauren's part, but for Camila, that dinner is totally something to look forward to. Least to say, she's excited, anticipating a great night, spending it with food and her beautiful neighbor . . .  
  
  


*** * ***   
  


* * *


	9. WE FOUND LOVE (chap9)

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

*** * ***

For the nth time she shifted on her seat. It was a nice seat alright, cushy and soft and covered in a nice red synthetic leather. Yes, synthetic because authentic is hella expensive and she doubts this hole in the wall diner can afford red authentic leather covered seats for their customers.

But seriously, it is not the seat that's making her shift so uncomfortably.

Across her are Lucy and Camila, laughing their ass off about something Camila said. They have been talking, one topic after another after she introduced them to each other. It was as if they were long time friends catching up after years of being apart and she's just the chopped liver third wheeling this nice reunion.

It's annoying.

And it's not supposed to affect her like that. But fuck it, it does.

So what, if they get along just fine? Probably much more than fine with the way they both laugh. Lucy gets along with anybody, she's just that kind of person. She's known that fact since forever and it never bothered her like ever. Actually, she's proud how personable Lucy is and admires how her best friend gets along with anybody.

But right now, she doesn't admire anything at all.

She's irritated.

Lauren stabbed her fork at a piece of meatball on her plate and shoved it in her mouth. It was succulent and juicy and it's one of her favorites but somehow this meatball tastes bitter in her mouth.

"Hey, Lauren! Did you know that Camila wrote the script for the Broadway show I was talking to you about?!" Lucy yapped excitedly, trying to get her to join this fascinating conversation about whatever.

"No,"

"This is such a coincidence. I can't believe I'll be working with your cute next door neighbor," Lucy laughed again, and the sound was making Lauren's ears bleed.

"How are the meatballs by the way, Lauren?" Camila asked, noticing how Lauren have been stabbing one particular meatball with her fork as she chewed on quietly.

_As if we didn't order the same spaghetti and meatballs, like mine is any different from hers . . ._

Lauren thought to herself grumpily.

"Good," she replied anyway.

"This pizza is good too, but can I try some of your meatballs, Camila?" Lucy asked.

Lauren subtly sighed, not looking up from her food. Her face was devoid of any interest, though inside, she feels like throwing a butter knife at her best friend's throat like she was playing darts like a pro.

"Sure," Camila offered her plate and slid it closer to Lucy's so she could get some of that meatball she was asking for.

Meanwhile, in Lauren's plate-land, one poor little meatball is stabbed mercilessly into a pile of meaty goo mixed up with the sweet tasty tomato sauce. It was like a morbid sight of a bloody mangled carcass on a white ceramic plate. Add the pasta and it's just downright gory thing to look at. If it isn't for the really delicious smell, it wouldn't be as appetizing anymore.

But really, seriously, Lauren is quickly losing her appetite and she couldn't comprehend herself why.

Lucy can be friendly to anyone she likes. So does Camila. But how their interaction right now irritates her is just beyond her wits. She shouldn't care this much, it shouldn't bother her this much.

This is so not like her.

_Dang_ _it_ , _why did I ask her to join us again?_

"Mhmm . . . This is so yum," Lucy moaned, "I should've ordered this,"

"You can have the rest, I'm already full," Camila smiled at Lucy and gave away her plate.

And Lauren couldn't just stop frowning and glaring at the same time. It feels like something is boiling inside of her but she can't do anything about it but stab the poor mutilated meatball on her plate.

"Yeah, I'm full too," she sighed deeply, "Can we leave now?"

"But we still didn't have desert yet" Lucy complained right away. Unbeknownst to her best friend, she knows exactly why Lauren has become grumpy grouch 7000 in this entire meal, and it's really amusing for her. "You guys need to try their strawberry cheese shortcake. That's my suggestion, but if you prefer something else or feeling a little adventurous, they have this weird blueberry pineapple ice cream with coconut bits in it. I haven't tried it but Keana did and she said it was awesome,"

Lauren just stared at her best friend, very much unamused.

Camila on the other hand, was considering a weird flavored icecream for her desert. "I'd like to try that. How about you, Lo?"

"Lo?" Lucy asked, smirking.

"Yeah . . . Uhm,"

"Like Lolo?"

"Uhm . . . Yeah," Camila sheepishly scratched the back of her neck, trying not to look at Lauren in the eyes who was staring at her quite intensely, it was a bit intimidating.

What Camila doesn't know is that Lauren really finds it cute. Both the nickname and the person who conjured it. But the green eyed girl wouldn't admit it even to herself. Thus, resorting to that eye thing she does that makes normal people melt into a gooey puddle and lesser human beings scurry in the deep dark corners of the sewers cowering and praying for earth to just swallow them instead.

"You know Lauren calls me Lulu . . . It's kinda cute but mostly it's annoying especially if you know the story behind it," Lucy said.

"Sounds interesting care to tell?"

"No," Lucy laughed again, "not today at least. Maybe next time when we go for another din-"

"It stands for Lunatic Lucy," Lauren suddenly said, cutting off whatever Lucy was hinting at. "We started calling her that when she got drunk back in high school and decided to break the lock on the chains that holds the carts together at a grocery store so she can race it with our other friend Lindsay's skateboard all the way to the beach . . . But she was so loud and clumsy, she almost got caught,"

"Oh my god, did you get arrested?" Camila asked, turning to Lucy. But before the girl could answer, Lauren beat her to it.

"No. She managed to pull one cart and jumped on it to get away from the security guard while the rest of us ran for our lives. She ended up snoring on a ditch that's five blocks away, the cart lying upside down next to her,"

Camila laughed so hard.

The sound was so fascinating, it almost made Lauren smile. If not for that still boiling thing inside her. It was a really nice sound she'd really like to hear more often but being her grumpy self, didn't say anything about it and just kept a straight face, still stabbing the dead meatball on her plate.

"I was really drunk I don't know what I was doing," Lucy weakly defended herself, "and seriously, Lauren, you didn't have to blurt out the biggest blunder of my life,"

"Please, that's not even your worst, Lu-lu," Lauren shrugged, while Camila was still heaving a big laugh.

Then, the three ended up ordering dessert. Lucy had the shortcake while Camila had the ice cream, sharing it with Lauren. It didn't taste bad, in Lauren's opinion, but her mind didn't linger on that fact.

Instead, she was very conscious of the fact she's sharing one bowl of weird ice cream with her neighbor.

When Camila offered her to try some, she couldn't find it in herself to decline, especially seeing that Lucy was eyeing Camila's food with a weird look. For some reason that's beyond her understanding, Lauren just didn't like the possibility of Camila offering that stupid ice cream to her best friend instead.

But once Camila offered her a spoonful of that decadent looking ice cream, aiming to feed her, all of her senses suddenly became hyper aware.

She suddenly notices how firm Camila's arm was at close inspection as she raised it to offer a spoonful of ice cream closer to her mouth, and her hands looked very smooth, it must be very soft to touch. Then her fingers looked delicate and candle-like, her fingernails were so neat and clipped short. Then Lauren's green eyes trails up to her shoulders that looks so comfortable to lean on and her teasing collarbones up to her swan-like neck that probably smells so damn good like fresh flowers in a sunny morning after a whole night of drizzling rain and goes up to her sharp jaw and chiseled cheekbones that could probably ruin people's underwears, because damn, Lauren could totally feel something weird in her thong in all of the three seconds she trailed her eyes on those strong chiseled features.

Then her eyes ends up to meet those magnetic brown pools, shining like a dark whiskey on a clear glass, and just like that, she can't refuse that spoonful of ice cream.

Even if it did trigger some memories she's trying to bury for the past couple of months.

It kinda feels intimate, sharing food in the same bowl. And the only person she has ever shared food in the same plate was Ashley. Truth be told, her ex was daring with anything, including food. She tries anything and everything edible that you offer her and was never a picky eater.

Lauren did her best to push that reminder to the furthest end of her mind. She's supposed to be moving on and not dwelling on the memories of her five-year relationship that includes spoon feeding during those times she caught the flu and the dinner dates in that old food truck by the beach.

Lauren's expressionless face did not reveal anything that implies the brooding dark storm inside her. And she's not one to divulge her feelings that easy.

She's not sure if Camila noticed anything but she knows that her neighbor is probably getting used to her gloomy grumpy attitude. The girl remained cheerful and sweet anyway throughout the meal, offering her the last bit of ice cream and to pay for everything.

Of course she and Lucy didn't allow it so they ended up on splitting the bill. It appears that Camila doesn't want to argue with two beautiful women about who's going to pay for dinner.

Then, they took a walk around, just to help their metabolism go faster after the food intake they had. Camila and Lucy carried on talking and laughing, occasionally addressing Lauren who's walking behind them.

She tried her best not to be affected by what's happening before her. But the nagging feeling of irritation doesn't leave her so the perpetual frown on her face seems to deepen further.

And she doesn't think the other two notices because they sure seem to be lost in a world of their own. How could they anyway, when it has been the face she's been wearing for what feels like forever. It's nothing new anymore to see her frown.

That thought particularly made Lauren feel not just irritable, but defeated as well.  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	10. WE FOUND LOVE (chap10)

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

*** * ***

Of course Camila notices. She may have been talking to Lucy, but her senses were wired to Lauren's every movement. It sounds creepy stalkerish but she just can't help it, she just automatically gravitate towards the girl.

It bothers her, how Lauren's peridot eyes seems to be so lost. She couldn't fathom how something so beautiful be so sorrowful.

She doesn't understand why Lauren looks so sad and seems so angry at the world most of the time. She wants to know what made her this way and the urge to eradicate that reason once and for all is just way too strong for her to brush off.

Lucy was walking beside her, telling her about how Lauren got her out of trouble in class by doing her project back in high school, and yes, she was listening, but half of her attention is hyper aware of the quiet green eyed girl walking behind them.

She doesn't mean disrespect, but to be completely honest, she wants to strike up the conversation with Lauren instead.

She occasionally turns to check up on Lauren, just to make sure she's still behind them and has not disappeared somewhere in an alternate universe. However, the sound of the soft pitter patter of the girl's shoes on the pavement indicates a further distance as the sound slowly fades in every minute she checks. Her attention is so split that she almost misses Lucy's comment.

"You like her,"

Camila turned to Lucy and saw her teasing smirk. "What?"

"The Grinch behind us . . . You like her," the girl quietly chuckled.

She tried to deny it but her denial came in an incomprehensible words bunched up in her throat causing her to choke. It was pathetic, and couldn't be more obvious. She tried to mask it with a chuckle, but came out so awkward, it only made her case worse.

It made Lucy laugh, very amused.

"Just keep talking to her," she said quietly after her heartily laugh calmed down a little. "She's not usually like this grumpy, she's sweet and one of the most amazing friends I ever have. She's caring and generous and very kind. It's just that . . . She's not in a good place right now, hasn't been since . . . Well, in a while,"

That piqued her interest even more.

"Why? What happened?"

"It's not really my place to tell the whole story but let's just say that Lauren hasn't been her cheerful self and it pains us, her friends and family, to see her like this. We really do miss her smile and beautiful laugh," Lucy said in a somber tone, her teasing and cheeriness so suddenly shifted.

Camila already did notice it the first time. And it really did bug her. She's just got other things to switch her focus on and did a relatively good job of deliberately not letting herself dwell on it and work herself up with a stranger's personal issues reflecting on their eyes.

Admittedly, it was the most beautiful pair of eyes she's ever seen, rare and shining like of a precious gem. She won't deny the instant pull she felt but she also recognized the sorrow it carries right then and there. How can she not, Lauren's eyes are so deep and expressive and mesmerizing and so revealing.

But at the time, she couldn't do anything, seeing that the girl was annoyed at her after accidentally knocking her down the steps. Not to mention they were basically strangers, it's weird to just blatantly ask what's behind those sorrowfully beautiful peridot eyes.

And now, from the way Lucy described things, it seems like a very touchy, sensitive subject to just discuss it like a regular conversational topic. It's probably best to let time run its course and have Lauren speak her troubles when she's comfortable enough to do so.

If Lauren trusts her enough to let her in.

"That sounds very serious. I'm sure whatever that is, she'll get through it. She seems like a resilient person to me, so . . ." Camila shrugged, playing it cool when deep down her curiosity is gnawing at her intestines. But she knows when to back off a sensitive issue.

Camila and Lucy talked for a little bit more while Lauren remained quiet, who was walking slightly further behind them. Then soon enough, they decided to call it a night and go back home, even if it isn't really that late in the evening. Lucy drove them back to their apartment building, and during the entire car ride Lauren remained quiet. The girl was only nodding or shrugging whenever Camila tried to chat with her, acknowledging her with a series one word responses; yeah, sure, no, maybe, whatever.

Camila should have felt annoyed but she just couldn't. She can clearly see something was bothering Lauren more than the usual. Whatever usual is.

About thirty five minutes later, they arrived in front of their apartment building. Seeing the grumpy face Lauren wears, Lucy wisely opted to just leave the two neighbors on their own and went to bother some other friends instead, having a plan of barging in at Eliza and Alycia's place like she typically does. She decided that she's done enough riling with her favorite best friend already. She doesn't want to upset her even more now that she's had her little fun.

After saying their good nights and thanks to Lucy, Camila and Lauren found themselves standing in the same spot where they stood earlier. Awkward and idle, Camila wasn't sure how to deal with the barrage of emotions in her chest.

She wanted so much to know what's bothering Lauren, even if it is totally none of her business. And at the same time she strongly wants to make the girl feel better, make her smile even just a little. Even if it makes Camila look a little dumb.

Because she is sure Lauren is worth the trouble.

It's just that Lauren is so beautiful. And mysterious. And she has this very strong pull that Camila has a little to none resistance and just couldn't fight it. She can no longer deny her attraction even if she tried her hardest.

"Hey, Lo?"

She started, finding herself unable to control her own mouth, wanting to start a nice little banter with the girl. Camila's thoughts may have been running rampant in a disheveled mess, but one thing is for sure at the moment. She wants to have the chance to keep seeing Lauren, any semblance of tangible connection in any way. And to do so, since she already knows where the girl lives, she now has to get the girl's number.

"What?"

"I can't help but notice, there is something wrong my phone,"

Lauren raised one neat eyebrow as she met the shining brown pools of Camila's eyes.

Camila patiently held back her tongue just for the fun of it, thinking that the little suspense might just evoke a reaction from the girl. But when Lauren rolled her eyes, pursing her luscious lips and started walking towards the building, seemingly getting what she is up to, Camila grinned and just followed her. Standing just a tad bit closer to the green eyed girl as they waited for the elevator door to open.

"Really, something is so wrong with my phone, wanna know what it is?" Camila feigned being upset, but pathetically failed since she just couldn't hold back her grin.

Lauren remained silent, her eyes trained on the elevator door. Then the doors opened and they both stepped inside at the same time, side by side. The doors closed and now they're looking at each other through the shiny metal door of the elevator. Camila got her smirk on while Lauren got her unamused expression.

Moments passed and Camila's smirk was unwavering. However Lauren's unamused face faltered as she ended up rolling her eyes.

"Fine, what's wrong with your phone?"

Camila's smirk grows wider, mirth glowing in her eyes knowing that she just got a reaction from Lauren. She slowly blinked, slowly turned to Lauren, leaning in closer to her ears.

". . . It doesn't have your number in it," she whispered, momentarily got caught in a daze, enjoying the soft lavender scent of her neck mixed with the fruity smell of her midnight dark hair.

Camila internally swore she could get blissfully drunk in this wonderful scent way faster than any alcoholic beverage served her way. And that same scent, mixed up with something that's unidentifiable but distinctly sweet, was quickly making her pants feel uncomfortably tighter, quickly waking Mila junior up and stirring.

Hesitantly, and quite forcefully, Camila pulled her bearings together so she won't embarrassingly fall in a trance named Lauren. She straightened up just seconds before the elevator door opened on their floor.

She smirked again in satisfaction seeing a faint blush in Lauren's cheeks.

"So, what do you think? Would you help me with my phone?"

Lauren sighed and walked past her. Camila knows that it was kind of funny the way she asked for Lauren's number. She honestly don't know what she's doing, she just wants to have the girl's phone number and make her smile at the same time and also try to flirt a little bit.

Seriously, she doesn't know what to do with her entite life anymore.

"Goodnight Camila,"

She heard Lauren say even before she realized that the girl finally reached her door and she was still in the middle of the hallway a few meters away from her own door.

And before she could even come up with any kind of response, Lauren was already inside her apartment and the last thing Camila heard was a soft click of the door's lock.

_Dang it . . . Guess I need to try harder . . ._

*** * ***   
  


* * *


	11. WE FOUND LOVE (chap11)

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

*** * ***

"Let's play,"

Lauren groaned from her seat as she kept her hand steady against her sketchpad, holding a charcoal pencil, drawing a beagle and it's master run around trying to catch a frisbee across the park.

"Camila I'm busy,"

"I can tell. But I'm bored . . . So, let's play a game,"

"Nobody asked you to sit here and get yourself bored out of your mind,"

"But I saw you from across the street and you were like a magnet to my steel and I was like damn I wanna sit next to you," Camila retorted, that very annoying smirk plastered on her chiseled face.

Sometimes Lauren wonders what exactly is this girl have been inhaling because the things that she says are like the most cringey thing to say to anyone.

Even though she's cute. But really, she's annoying.

"Come on, Lo . . . We can play tag . . . Or charades . . . Oh! Oh! I know! Simon says! We can play Simon says,"

Lauren sighed, "What are you, seven?"

She stopped her drawing and snapped her sketchpad close. She turned in her seat on the bench and faced a grinning Camila, her eyes were shining as the sun rays reflected a mesmerizing russet color in her irises.

Whatever snarky thing Lauren was planning to say got stuck in her throat, her train of thoughts were derailed to nothingness. The sight of Camila's teasing smirk and bright eyes were enough to freeze whatever sassy thing she's about to say.

Instead, she found herself bewildered, almost enchanted. Those underrated pair of russet brown eyes just instantly made something flutter in her stomach. Heat gradually creeping its way in her cheeks as the fluttery feeling made her stomach feel something so incredibly indescribable.

It's just something about those bright eyes and that smirk that automatically stirs something in her. It's annoying, to be honest, but it's something that Lauren wouldn't mind exploring.

She suddenly feels the urge to open her sketchpad again just to immortalized that particular sight with her charcoal pencil.

But taking things into some kind of rational perspective, Lauren just doesn't really know what to make of it, this sudden things that Camila's making her feel.

And if she had an actual choice, she would rather not dwell on the thought of it all.

But since these indescribable feelings are now plaguing her, it's making her lose what little control she still has in her life. She can't seem to grasp her emotions, so much its as if she doesn't have much choice but to analyze what's going on with her.

But she is not gonna do that right here, right now, in the presence of the very person who's making her numb heart feel something. Maybe later when she's pulling and pushing her furnitures once again back in her apartment.

Right now, she'll just have to keep the proverbial cap to cover tightly the overflowing bottle of emotions and confusions she has in her heart, and bury that said bottle in the deep dark recesses of her mind.

Right now she needs that sassy remark to throw back at Camila's never ending bugging. But sometimes you just don't get what you need or what you want. You get what is given, whether you like or not, whether you asked for it or not.

Camila had once tried to take a peek at her drawing just awhile ago, but she angled it away from her so she wouldn't see. She's very sensitive when it comes to her artworks and she seldom lets anyone take a glance at it, unless it's her bosses. But even with them, she's still a little apprehensive. Ultimately worried of their criticism. The only person she ever allowed to look at her artworks freely was Ashley.

But then, unlike any other person who would insistently nag her to show her drawings, Camila didn't try again. It seems like the girl took the hint and respects her silent wish.

It was quite admirable actually.

After that dinner at some diner in Brooklyn, Lauren tried to stay away from her neighbor. Thinking that should anything progress from Camila and Lucy's meeting from that night, she would give them space. Even if it irks her, she will not interfere in whatever growing relationship is happening between her neighbor and her best friend. Because it sure seemed like the two of them got along so damn well that night.

However, her attempts at staying away never came into fruition because of every time she steps out of her apartment, Camila would be there, that little grin always painted on her face and mischief was glowing in her eyes. Either the girl was going to work just in time for Lauren to go to work as well, or to go to the grocery or Ally's restaurant, or to just simply throw the trash, Camila is always there. Fully equipped with some kind of weird comment or cringey pick up line to get a rise from her.

Least to say, Camila is quickly becoming a constant figure in Lauren's daily life activities.

Then, one late afternoon, Lauren met Camila in the park. It was her day off and she decided to go out somewhere she can draw something other than bleeding hearts and fallen angels. She was in the middle of shading an image of a dog when suddenly someone sat next to her on the park bench. She shouldn't have been surprised to see Camila but her concentration on her drawing made her unaware of her immediate surroundings.

It was completely accidental, or so she'd like to believe, because she honestly don't like the idea of Camila being a stalker. Camila claimed to have just passed by, just taking a breath of fresh air outside the confines of her apartment, it was totally just a chance meeting at the park when she saw Lauren sitting there, hunched over a large sketchpad, also trying to take a breather from her obsessive compulsive tendencies with her furniture.

But unlike before where Lauren was a bit standoffish and withdrawn, she now silently welcomed the company that Camila provided from out of nowhere, neither trying to be snarky or detached.

But she did not verbally admit being glad of Camila's presence next to her of course.

Because seeing how chirpy Camila is, that is somehow borderline obnoxious, at every time they see each other, the girl might just jump for joy embarrassingly in the middle of the park if Lauren so much as told her she's a little bit glad for having Camila nag her.

Lauren pulled herself together, pushing away whatever confusing things she's feeling in the darkest corner of her mind and sighed again. It's kind of difficult though with Camila still smirking at her with her bright russet colored eyes focused on her.

It was really distracting.

"Fine . . . but think of something else to play. I am not playing Simon says in the middle of the park with you," she said instead. Sassy remark begone.

"Yay!" Camila fist bumped the air, Lauren almost smiled at the act but reeled it in and kept a straight face. "Okay, uhm . . . Let me think,"

Camila looked around the park, her bright eyes roaming from the food carts and ice cream trucks to the group of teenagers kicking a soccer ball on the grass to the families having a picnic. Lauren could almost hear the wheels in Camila's mind turning as the girl excitedly bounced her knees while in deep thought.

Lauren looked at Camila, taking note of her profound side profile, from the sharp outline of her jaw and the slight, almost indiscernible dip in her chin to the tip of her button nose and pouty shape of her lips.

_I wonder how soft they are, just how many had the privilege of finding out . . ._

Lauren averted her gaze and tried to think of something else. Like her couch, she should move her couch to the other side of the apartment because it's just not in the right place anymore. Or like her shoes, she should put away those sparkly four and half inch Jimmy Choos since it won't see the light of day anytime soon and try on her new pair of Keds instead that she bought impulsively because she was bored.

It is not very wise to think about lips and how those lips should feel like.

"Ah! I know," Camila broke her train of thoughts, thankfully once again, because she's about to really cross that little borderline to OCD town with her antics with her belongings in her attempt to sway her wandering thoughts.

"What?" She asked in a monotone.

"It's called word association tennis. It's fun. Here's what we're gonna do . . ."

"You say a word, and then I say a word that I personally associate with that word. So, it's basically a word game, correct?"

"How . . ." Camila's eyes widened at her, dumbfounded.

"You're a writer, Camz. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you would want a game that has something to do with words, that's like an advantage to you," Lauren elaborated as she risked taking a glance at the girl once again. "But I could be wrong since your first choice of game to play was tag,"

Lauren found Camila still smirking and her russet colored eyes were so full of mirth, it's making her feel so fluttery in her stomach. So much she couldn't trust her own words anymore. It's probably best to keep her mouth shut before it says something weird.

"Camz?" The girl said instead of commenting on her previous statement.

Heat burned Lauren's cheeks and her heartbeat thudded quite loudly at Camila's teasing tone. She tried so damn hard to disguise her smile by pursing her lips.

"Camila is mouthful. So I shortened it," she shrugged and played it off like it's no big deal.

But the truth of the matter is that Lauren thinks 'Camz' is a much cuter way to call her neighbor, it suits her flirty personality.

"Damn . . . I didn't figure you to be such a word player . . . You know because you play with words, like with my name," Camila smiled dorkily at her.

Lauren stared, unamused, before rolling her eyes, looking at the opposite direction.

"Are we gonna play or what?" She mumbled, eyebrows scrunched up with a faraway look in her crystal green eyes and a few strands of her dark hair blown by the gentle wind.

" _Ethereal_. . . " Lauren heard the brown eyed girl say huskily after a few beats of silence.

Very much unaware of Camila's entranced gaze at her.

Lauren hummed, still looking at the other way while the same gentle wind was still blowing strands of her dark hair, thinking of another word she personally relates to the word _ethereal_. Oblivious to the fact that the girl next to her was describing what she's looking at in that very moment, which was none other than Lauren herself, "Hmmm. . . _Dainty,_ "

"Deity . . ." Camila then rasped. It was as if her throat is slowly running dry.

"Goddess,"

"Divine . . ."

"Are you just gonna keep spilling words that starts with the D?" Lauren asked, puzzled as she angled her head to take a glance at Camila. Only to meet the girl's bright eyes that was shining with something that Lauren just can't put an actual word to, something that she can't define.

But it most certainly made her heart skip, beating so hard, so fast. Making her blood rush and feel so warm.

"What? Those are the words I personally associate with _dainty_ and _goddess,_ " Camila replied shrugging, that stupid smirk still on her face and still making things flutter in Lauren's stomach.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Fine . . . Let's start over . . . Roses,"

"Delicate . . ."

"Feelings,"

"Indescribable . . ."

"Foreign,"

"Immigrant. . ." Camila chuckled.

Lauren thought about asking, but refrained from doing so, in fear that the other girl might just muster up the courage to be more inquisitive of her own personal life. Now, she's wondering if Camila is an immigrant or something after mentioning the said word.

"Travel," she said instead.

"Trivago . . ."

And just like that, lame as it sounds, Lauren snorted before bursting out laughing.

It was unbridled, carefree and spontaneous. Lauren heard her own laughter and for a moment she felt good. Like everything was okay. Like as if she doesn't feel so hollow inside. Like life is more than just filling an empty void with senseless moving of furnitures and drawing shadows and vultures.

For what felt like forever after Ashley broke her heart, Lauren felt good laughing with Camila.

Then, after a while of shared lauhhter, Lauren's sudden outburst faded into a faraway look, her eyes turning a shade of cloudy gray. Camila noticed it right away, and immediately felt concerned.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked softly.

Lauren looked at the girl sitting next to her and saw nothing but tenderness and sincerity in those beautifully shining russet eyes. It's really making her insides turn into a fluttery pile of mush.

It was as if looking at her was enough to make the bad days and nights fade into a smoke disappearing as the wind blows.

"Yeah," she replied, suddenly feeling uneasy and confused at the way Camila looks at her. ". . . You're funny but uhm. . . I got somewhere else to be, so . . . Yeah, later,"

Lauren stood and gathered her purse, along with her art materials. She avoided eye contact with Camila in fear that the girl might just see through her, see all of her flaws, see all of her shattered pieces, see the dark void that's draining her heart. And that's the last thing on earth she would want or allow to happen.

"I'll walk you-"

"That's unnecessary but thanks, I'll just . . . Uhm . . . I'll see you around, Camila,"

She walked briskly away, letting the flow of other people in the park swallow her and disappear from Camila's sight. Leaving the girl confused at the sudden shift of her mood . . .  
  
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	12. WE FOUND LOVE (chap12)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

*** * ***

Back in ancient times, when iTunes hasn't been invented just yet, there was that thing called the FM radio. It is that thing that makes that wonderful sound that fills the boring silence. It is that one resilient product of science that withstood time and change, and people actually listen to it more often than they ever listened to their own mothers.

People are amazed at the things they hear on the radio. They feel some type of giddiness at the upbeat sounds that comes out of that intricate box. A chill crawling in their skin at the instrumental music, a great feeling of exhilaration at the melodious harmony filling the rather bland silent airwaves. That elation on the very moment they hear for the first time that perfect symphony that just makes the rest of the world stop and make use of their ears. Nothing else seems to exist but only that sound.

And Camila was having that exact precious moment. A moment of elation and blissful trance in hearing something so wonderfully melodious for the first time.

Well, until of course Lauren started scrambling for her things and left her in the park faster than SpongeBob could flip a thousand krabby patties in a day, dumbfounded and confused.

She doesn't know what exactly happened to make Lauren run off like that but she was way too stunned to make a move and follow the girl. Stunned for two reasons that is. They were just talking, playing some silly game. They were having fun, Camila was sure of that, because for the first time ever since she met Lauren, she heard the girl laugh.

And it was glorious.

Then, so suddenly, she left. With some whatever excuse that Camila honestly didn't pay attention to because she got caught up deep in that beautiful laugh.

One, she was very stunned at the gloriously melodious sound of her laughter. Then two, literally like two and one quarter of a second later, she just left.

It was so baffling.

Lauren left just as Camila was cruising on cloud nine listening to her laugh.

Unfuckinbelievable.

But seriously, Camila must have done something right to finally hear her typically grumpy neighbor laugh, she can easily say that it was the best thing she ever heard by far. Camila is now making an oath to herself, vowing to do her best to make Lauren laugh, even if it makes her the silliest idiot in the whole town. It'll be so worth it.

Now that she's on her own on the park bench, Camila can't see the purpose of staying there anymore. Couple minutes later after gathering her baffled bearings, her wits finally back to its normal function, realizing that Lauren has now gone some place else, she decided to also leave the park and do what she actually was supposed to do.

Camila was supposed to go to Normani's place to help the young director and producer dress up for some party. Or was it a date? Camila can't seem to remember because truthfully, she can still hear Lauren's laugh in her head like a serious case of last song syndrome.

That in itself was enough to make her forget everything else.

Anyway, Camila was just about to walk towards the subway station when she saw Lauren across the street. The girl was wearing a loose light blue sweatshirt with a face of a puppy printed on it and a pair of navy blue sweatpants that was a little oversized as well. Her dark hair was bunched up in quite a messy bun, a few strands were falling on the side of her pretty face and forehead.

So effortlessly beautiful.

And just like that, after five seconds of gawking, Camila found herself following the girl to wherever she was going, best friend duties be damned, Normani can dress herself up just fine.

She's being creepy and so totally a bad best friend, she realized after a split second of contemplating her actions, but the pull she feels is just way too strong for her to break away from. She honestly cannot comprehend it.

When Lauren finally noticed her, she went on under the pretense of just strolling the park on a fine Sunday afternoon, it is way too fine a day to waste on crappy television shows when she can go out and get inspired by observing people and their behaviors, being a writer and all needing inspiration for their craft and shit, it was so totally a complete coincidence to see Lauren there as well.

_Yeah, total bullshit . . ._

She probably won't deny being a borderline stalker but only to herself, it's just that she wants to take every chance she gets to be with the green eyed girl, find out what makes her tick, find out many things about her, things that matter to her, how her mind works, her deep dark secrets, her hopes and dreams and aspirations in life, her pet peeves, her brand of toothpaste, her choice of liquor, her favorite position during sex . . .

She just wants to get to know her more. Simple as that. It isn't so bad to want to get to know someone okay.

Well. . . alright, fine, maybe until it's borderline creepy obsessive. Now, that's when you need a mental health check.

Camila sighed, thinking perhaps she does need a mental health check with all these things she feels for Lauren, things she's considering to do for Lauren, lengths that she would go for Lauren, things she would share to Lauren.

Her brain is literally chanting Lauren, and it's starting to sound like a mantra in life.

_Yep . . . I really do need a mental health check . . ._

Camila's musings were suddenly interrupted by the shrill sound of her ringing phone. She grumbled to herself as she fished it out of the pocket of her bomber jacket. Seeing the name flashed on the screen, she suddenly felt like a bucket of cold water was poured over her head, ice bucket challenge style, washing away the warmth that thoughts of Lauren typically gives her.

Her first instinct was to decline the call. But then she thought she has to face this sooner or later anyway. So, for finality's sake, though she is pretty certain that everything was already final with this person, she thought maybe she has to answer this call.

Camila sighed again, for an entirely different reason this time, and tapped the green button.

"What do you want, Lisa?" She said with no polite prelude.

"Mila, babe, I need your help," Lisa replied on the other line, her voice was obviously hoarse from crying.

"Lisa, I-"

"My dad kicked me out, Ethan and I have nowhere else to go,"

As Lisa began to sob over the phone, Camila suddenly now felt like being sucked in a wormhole a second time around, about to get into something that potentially doesn't have a way out.  
  
  
  
  


*** * ***   
  
  
  
  


"Say what now?"

Normani said in that really annoying high pitched voice she uses when she's pissed off. Can't blame her, Camila would be pissed off too.

About thirty minutes later after Lisa's call, she found her best friend in her own house glaring at the television wearing a blood red hooded sweatshirt with Darth Vader's mask over two blue lightsabers that was crossed underneath printed in the front.

The hood was on her head, and she was currently sitting with her legs crossed that was covered in dark sweatpants. Totally not her usual glamorous outfit.

Two tubs of ice cream were sitting next to her and a box of cocoa puffs. All of which were empty, except for the white ceramic half filled mug of coffee with Barack Obama's face printed on it. Then, there was a bunch of dvd copies of many different film noirs that were mostly from the forties or probably fifties era scattered on the center table mixed up with a bunch of what appears to be scripts of some sort.

Apparently, Normani was supposed to go on a date.

Well, the actual plan was to eventually _take_ this mystery person on a date after Normani asks of course and they said yes, right after when she picks them up from the airport that very day. And since that was the plan, it was imperative that Normani has to glam up, dress up, and be more lethal than her usual daily drop dead gorgeous poised self.

But then, as plans typically go to shit before it is due to be executed, Normani's mystery date had to call and tell her there was a heavy storm coming, thus the flight getting cancelled until further notice. Then, add Camila's tardiness when she said she'd be there a certain time to help sort out some outfit crisis prior to the eventual plan cancellation, it was literally like adding insult to the injury.

Camila felt somewhat guilty for not being there when she was supposed to, but mostly she was scared when she found her like that. Because Normani can be as tricky as a nuclear bomb when she's upset. She would seem fine one second, smiling and all nice, but then will throw a paper weight at you the very next second. Camila knows for a fact that she needs to proceed with extreme caution at times like this.

Normani just gave her a blank stare when she opened the door for Camila and let her best friend in before returning to her previous gloomy position on the couch. Before Normani could get any ideas throwing the centerpiece table at her, Camila started talking about the phone call she just got.

As it turns out, it was an effective way to get a slightly non-violent reaction from her best friend.

Maybe?

"After she lied to you, used you, you're just gonna let that bitch in?" Normani growled, frowning even more.

"Mani, she has a three-month old child," Camila winced but still tried to reason. "I can't just let the two of them live on the streets when I can do something about it. At least until she gets a decent job and a place to live,"

"Lisa never worked a single job in her entire life, and you know first hand how much of a spoiled brat she is. She doesn't know the first thing about taking responsibility. Are you sure you're not picking the same stupid hammer to hit your own head again this time letting her stay with you?"

Camila once again pondered on these thoughts. It is true that Lisa is the human equivalent of spoiled and entitled. That girl could be as scheming as Megamind and could potentially abuse her generosity and kindness. In fact, truth of the matter is that she already did when she made Camila believe and take responsibility of her during her pregnancy knowing full well that Camila isn't the other parent to her son.

"I honestly don't know, Mani. I just . . ."

"You're in the process of getting a divorce, don't you think it's weird?"

"I guess . . . But I mostly worry about the kid. Just like you pointed out already, Lisa doesn't know much about responsibility, I kinda worry about how is she gonna take care of the boy, you know . . ." Camila sighed defeatedly.

"Maybe you can help some other way that doesn't involve you letting her sleep in the same place as you. It's just really weird, Mila. For all we know, she's only using her kid and her situation to get you back. I honestly wouldn't put that past her,"

"You never liked her, don't you?"

"Nope. I warned you the first time in that party but hey look at where you are now," Normani shrugged, tossing the remote control somewhere on the other couch after the film noir she was watching rolled its final credits.

"Yeah, yeah . . . No need to gloat, I know I should've listened to you then. So, now that I've amused you with my troubles, what's with The Maltese Falcon and Ben and Jerry's?" Camila switched their topic. No longer wanting to discuss anything about her ex.

Its Normani's turn to sigh. "Her flight was cancelled and I was really looking forward to taking her to this really nice seafood restaurant before taking her to the home design expo near times square,"

"Wow . . . You really seem to have gotten it so bad Mani, just look at you now," She teased, motioning her hand towards the clutter around them. "looking like the darth vader fandom president, inhaling cocoa puffs and chugging two tubs of ice cream . . . And that's -"

Normani glared at her.

"- perfectly normal . . . totally normal, definitely not weird," Camila squeaked, fearing she might have just offended a mama bear, "So, it's a 'her' this time, huh. What's _her_ name?"

Normani now smiled as well, looking down in her lap, fiddling with her fingers, "Her name is Dinah. She's an interior and furniture designer. She was on the set design team in that movie Louis Tomlinson directed for paramount pictures last summer. She was just an intern back then and it was my first time working with Louis on a mainstream film, we made friends and we've been keeping in touch since,"

"Sounds like a romance crafted by Sappho herself," Camila sipped Normani's stale coffee on the table and winced.

"Shut up Cabello, I know sarcasm when I hear it. It's just . . . she's different,"

"mhm . . . " Camila hummed while Normani stared dreamily at her switched off flatscreen. A few silent beats passed before Camila got startled when Normani suddenly talked again. "So! Is there something else you wanna confess to me?"

"The fuck you mean?"

"I've been observing your face Cabello. And lately, it's brighter than all the ads in times square combined. And I'm surer than my life insurance Lisa has nothing to do with that,"

Sometimes Camila just hates how much Normani can read her. It took years of friendship to perfect and now she's going through the consequences of knowing each other well. That's just the thing about her best friend, she's like a hawk, always on the look out for something she can tease about Camila.

"Go on, spill . . ." Normani egged her on after a few silent beats.

Twenty seven minutes later, Camila is now sprawled on Normani's carpeted floor, looking up at the ceiling, still gushing about a certain beautiful green eyed girl who has taken her whole being in a deep enchantment and that there's no escaping for her even if she dare tried.

_If I got it bad, this idiot got it worse . . ._

Normani thought to herself as she started to yawn and stretched out on her couch.  
  
  
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	13. WE FOUND LOVE (chap13)

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

*** * ***

Lauren inhaled a deep breath as she stood waiting for the elevator, hands on her hips, beads of sweat dripping down from her forehead cascading through the contours of her face, jaw, neck and between her collarbones falling all the way disappearing in the valley of her chest. A towelette was held in one hand, a water bottle on the other.

Her loose singlet is starting to cling on her skin but she really doesn't seem to mind it at all. The muscle burn she felt from the physical exertion she just did was somewhat rejuvenating and it overshadows the icky feeling of sweat.

Running for at least ten blocks daily have always been her go to exercise. But as of today, she tried working out in Ally's gym for a change. Well, technically it was still her father's but she's the one operating the business now, so it's kind of the same.

God knows how much change in life she needs just to keep her from thinking about Ashley.

Ally was there too. Apparently she needs the burn as well. Lauren's bubbly landlady needs to burn some stress as well that has totally nothing to do with her businesses. The girl was ranting about someone she calls 'Poot' who annoys her so much from day in to day out. As it turns out, Poot is one regular passer-by on the street who greets Ally every morning and in late afternoon. And that greeting always come in some form of teasing that Ally isn't really amused of.

But according to the girl, it's nothing overtly inappropriate. Just the typical cringey fuck boy moves.

Lauren patiently listened as the two of them worked out in the elliptical trainers, giving appropriate responses to be respectful; careful not to show her amusement. Because really the way Ally seemed to be so upset with Poot was so amusing, she's convinced actually of the contrary. Ally may be pissed but the more she talks, the more it appears that she likes this person.

As Lauren stood there waiting, still distracting her mind with earlier conversation with Ally and her Poot issues, Lauren didn't notice a certain russet eyed girl stood waiting as well just behind her.

She wouldn't notice anything at all if not for the raspy bedroom voice that startled her.

"Hi . . . "

_Is it just me or her voice gets more raspy every single time?_

Lauren thought to herself as she felt a little tickle crawl in her skin at the sound, knowing fully well whose voice that just greeted her belongs to. She tried to ignore the growing heat she suddenly feels that has totally nothing to do with her recent work out.

She rolled her eyes before turning to say hi as well.

But when she did, she paused seeing that Camila was preoccupied by shamelessly staring at her butt with her lower lip trapped between her teeth.

It was baffling as much as it made her bashful, realizing what exactly Camila was doing.

"What are you looking at? Eyes up, Casanova," Lauren barely manage to appear casual with her face turning fifty shades of red.

Camila slowly raised her darkened eyes, deliberately letting her gaze run from Lauren's shapely bare legs and thighs, all the way up to her curvy buttocks that was thankfully covered by her gym shorts. And, of course that signature smirk was ever present again in her lovely face accompanied with a bit of mirth in her eyes.

Lauren honestly can't decide whether to be pissed or amused or basically feel attacked. It seems like every time she sees that perpetual smirk and bright eyes, the charm in it only keeps growing on her.

It's annoying and it's making her feel things in her lower abdomen.

"Why my lady, I am looking at God's marvelous work of art, of course," Camila grinned even wider.

Lauren rolled her eyes again, trying her hardest not to smile, then mumbled, "You're so annoying,"

Camila chuckled as the elevator door opened. Lauren went in first, then Camila followed.

"Good work out?" The girl started.

"Mhm . . ."

Lauren hummed, because for some reason she couldn't trust herself speak a proper response. Her mind pushes her to be snarky, but a better part of her wants to be nice. And some part of her is just feeling so heated, her mouth might've said something stupid that neither her mind or her better part has approved of.

It must be Camila's voice. It's too raspy to be kept outside the bedroom.

Or maybe it's all the things she says? It's just so . . .

Or maybe it was her perfume? It's a mix of something cool and soothing and soft with a little hint of lavender scent that's just making her rational mind a little heady.

"Popcorn or fries?" Camila asked, bursting her little bubble of thought.

"I don't like corn,"

"Fries it is then. . . Pepsi or Coke?"

Lauren shot Camila a glare, "They're pretty much the same thing,"

"Alright then, let me rephrase . . . Carbonated soda or root beer?"

"What is this about?" Lauren shook her head in confusion at Camila's inquiries. "I literally just came back from a workout and you're talking about sugar infused drinks and snacks made of carbohydrates?"

"Well . . . nothing beats a good tasty snack after a workout and fries are irresistible," Camila broadened her smile at Lauren, that she quickly retracted upon seeing her unamused glare.

"What I mean is that," Camila tried to redeem herself by elaborating further, ". . . I have tickets to the premiere of the live action version of The Lion King and it gets lonely to watch a movie on my own, so . . . I'm asking what snacks do you prefer to have should you go with me to the movies,"

Camila smiled at her again so charmingly. Lauren would've said yes right then and there, because she does feel lonely to be honest and The Lion King is her all time favorite Disney movie. But then again, she chose to be difficult for no reason other than she can't deal with herself and admit she actually likes Camila's company.

"What makes you think I should go with you?"

"Well . . . Uhhh," The brown eyed girl bit her lip, trying to find the right words for a proper response.

But before she did, the elevator door opened. Lauren stepped out first, and Camila followed, still scrambling in her own head trying to come up with something to convince Lauren to go with her to the movies.

As Lauren walked towards her door, pulling her keys out from the pocket of her gym shorts, Camila came up to her, stopping her by holding her arm.

It was nothing harsh at all but the action was so sudden. In fact it was the most gentle touch Lauren felt in a long while. But the heat was smoldering, making her hyperaware of the electricity that immediately ran through her veins. Her heart raced at an impossible speed and she actually had her goosebumps rising up her skin.

She looked Camila in the eyes and saw the same bafflement she has. She wonders if the girl felt just as the same as she does. The girl retracted her hand quickly as if she was singed by a burning coal. It was confusing Lauren how she immediately yearned for that touch again.

She never felt this much intensity in a single soft touch from anyone ever.

"If you go to the movies with me later, I promise to behave myself all night. No more cringey come backs or stupid pick up lines or anything that remotely resembles flirting. I just . . . I just really wanna hang out with you,"

Sincerity and a bit of insecurity that is so unlikely of Camila was the only thing she saw in the girl's russet eyes. It shines truth whether it is the intention or not. And Lauren feels herself believing Camila.

Even as thoughts of Ashley and all the things she believed in her that turned out to be untrue keeps pushing through her mind, making her wary of everybody else who remotely shows interest in her.

She wants to keep herself sheltered from any potential betrayal or heartbreak, but her desire to give her budding friendship with Camila a chance is even more stronger and it gets stronger by the minute.

That's why she gave Camila a tight lipped smile and replied after a few beats of silence, of contemplation, "Fine, let's meet downstairs at seven . . ."

Lauren could've sworn that Camila's smile outshined all the lights in Vegas strip. And as she went ahead towards her door, she bit her lip just so she can hold back her own.  
  
  
  
  
  


*** * ***   
  
  
  
  
  


"It's really nostalgic, it's like I'm reliving my childhood!"

Lauren gushed for the last twenty minutes after the movie rolled it's final credits. Camila listened to her with rapt attention and amusement.

"I know it's only CGI but the way it is all rendered feels so real. I feel like I'm right there in pride rock too! And the voice talents, gosh! And it's not just Beyonce, it's everybody else as well. Although, when they sang the duet I could honestly only hear Beyonce but other than that it is really good,"

"I'm glad you liked it," Camila smiled at her.

The two of them walked to the exits of the cinema, side by side, close enough that their hands brush off of each other. And everytime it does, Lauren feels that heated buzz travel up from the soft skin of her hand and to her arms all the way to her chest, making her feel warm inside and so fuzzy.

She wonders if Camila feels the same effect because the smile on the girl's face doesn't reveal anything but sheer joy. For what specific reason, Lauren can't really tell. She wonders if the russet eyed girl wants to just reach out and wrap her palm to hers as much as Lauren feels like at that very moment.

Because Lauren honestly feels like holding Camila's hand ever since that first gentle touch from earlier. She's just really good at restraining herself and keep her wits together even when she's blushing.

Because if she crossed that line, this little hang out would feel much more like a date than a casual thing between lonely neighbors who have no better things to do on a Saturday night.

Lauren clasped her hands together in front of her instead, because for real, that restraint thing is getting hard to do by the minute.

"Thanks for inviting me. You should've let me pay for the snacks, I mean it's only fair because you already got us the tickets,"

"It's no problem, really. I'm the one who invited you, so that makes me a host of some sort, so yeah, it is imperative that everything has to be my treat," Camila said.

"Did you enjoy the movie as well? It's weird if it's just me,"

Camila chuckled heartily, "Yes, I loved the movie as well. Don't worry about that. But I loved more the fact that I got to watch such a good movie with you"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. But her own smile, though not as wide as Camila's, is still present on her face. And it is the most genuine smile she had in a very long while.

"Really, honestly. . . I told you, it gets lonely to watch a movie on the theatres alone. Watching it with someone is much more enjoyable," the girl said with raised arms, remembering her promise of no flirting.

Though Lauren would never admit it, never in this lifetime most likely, that she has grown to like Camila's pathetic flirting. Her jokes are really funny, Lauren's just too good at masking her facial expressions to laugh her ass out. And for the last couple of hours that Camila was honestly decent in their conversations, it somehow felt a bit weird not hearing one nasty pick up line from her.

No. . .

She will not admit missing that playful flirty side of Camila.

Afterall it's only been hours anyway.

"Whatever, if you say so," Lauren rolled her eyes playfully as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a little chilly on the evening's cold breeze.

Guess she underestimated the temperature when she decided to wear a sleeveless dress. Her scarf around her, while it did made her cozy inside the cinema, isn't really making her warm anymore. Now, she can feel the fine hairs on her skin rising as the biting cold wind blew, strands of her hair going along with it, brushing by her eyes.

Then after a few moments of cool breeze chilling her, she suddenly felt a cozy warmth wrap around her with a hint of lavender scent like soft blanket tucking her in. She looked over and saw Camila smile so softly at her, their faces were mere inches apart, Camila's arm resting over her shoulders. Her scent clouding her senses, her heat was waking her slumbering heart, making her blood flow with electricity. Her eyes were pools of russet, colors of whiskey and dark wood and coffee and chocolate put together in a shining swirl that's hypnotizing.

It's beautiful. It's mesmerizing.

She felt caught up staring in those beautifully underappreciated brown eyes that almost has the same hue as the autumn leaves of late September in certain light.

Camila was looking at her too as she placed her blue and white bomber jacket over her shoulders, her arms lingering for a bit longer than necessary. Their close proximity should've bothered her at the least.

But it was quite the opposite.

Lauren found herself enjoying it all. The closeness, the lavender scent that seems to surround Camila all the time, the fuzzy feeling, the buzz in her veins, her eyes, her cheekbones, her nose, her lips. . .

"There you go," before Lauren realized the train of thought that's about to run rampant in her head, Camila eventually pulled back from their closeness. "Do you feel warmer now?"

"Uhm. . . Y-yes, thank you," Lauren doesn't know why she stuttered or why her throat suddenly felt hoarse. "How. . . Uhm, how about you? Don't you feel cold too?"

"I'm fine, no worries. Do you wanna grab a bite before we head home? I know a really nice pizza place,"

"Well, I would never say no to pizza. Yeah sure, let's go,"

Lauren couldn't fight herself anymore and just went along with how she's been feeling. She grabbed Camila's hand and pulled her. The girl was surprised but recovered quickly before Lauren notices and laughed.

"Uhm Lo?. . . It's this way," Camila gently tugged Lauren's hand towards the opposite direction to stop her from her sudden outburst of excitement.

"Uhm . . . Yeahhh, that's where I was going," Lauren blushed but played it off and went along where Camila was pulling her, both of them giggling like idiots. Totally enjoying how their hands clasped together and fit each other so perfectly and the fuzzy warmth she feels from it.

The two of them walked just a couple of blocks before reaching a small shop between a liquor store and a tattoo/piercing shop. The place was painted in red and white stripes and there was a sign that says Pepito's Do-It-Yourself Pizzas in red cursive neon lights.

It was a nice place filled with little black and white triptych and diptych pictures of famous people that includes but not limited to Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley, James Dean, Elizabeth Taylor and Humphrey Bogart. It was like stepping in a museum of some sort but really it's a pizza place.

They went towards a buffet style counter where they could get a readily prepared pizza dough of different sizes, pizza sauce of different kinds, and all sorts of toppings imaginable. It is literally a haven for pizza lovers who can take whatever pick they have.

And Lauren is one hell of pizza lover.

Not too many people knows that about her but it is actually her ultimate guilty pleasure. Least to say, she is having way too much fun. And Camila is way too happy to oblige and indulge Lauren.

The two of them talked and made fun of each other's pizza. Lauren filled hers with way too many cheese of all sorts and added assorted nuts on top, while Camila chose to make a hideous face out of pepperoni, olives and capsicums.

They teased each other while they handed their pizzas over to the staff to be cooked who stared amused at their banter. Camila still insisted to pay for all of it despite Lauren's adamant refusal. She ended up pouting and glaring at Camila up until ten minutes later when their pizza arrived at their table, lightening up her peridot colored eyes and bringing forth a beautiful genuine smile.

Conversations about relevant stuff flowed so naturally between them and they also joked around here and there within their conversation topics. They played their game of word association tennis, then played another one where they picked random persons in the restaurant and ad-lib what they think they're saying. It was hilarious, and Lauren found herself laughing so loud at Camila's ad-libs.

When people noticed what they were actually doing, looking at them so disapprovingly, the two of them quickly started playing with their pizza crusts, acting out an impromptu skit and pretended it was the one they're talking to and about.

Lauren and Camila were having way too much fun talking and teasing and being downright silly, they became unaware of how much time they spent there in the pizza place. Soon enough it was already late and closing time.

  
  
*** * ***

* * *


	14. WE FOUND LOVE (chap14)

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

*** * ***

It was the best day ever and she feels like singing it. Well, technically, the best part happened in the night time but yeah, same principle or whatever. All she knows is that it was the best.

Lauren's laugh is the best.

And her eyes too.

And her lips.

And her nose.

And her hair.

And her neck.

And her collarbones. Most definitely.

Oh, and her ears too. They're like really cute and looks so soft, she just wants to nibble it a little. Just a little.

Then, her hand. It's so soft and warm and fits just right with hers. She just wants to keep holding it and never let go, sniff it a little, maybe kiss it too. Just one peck is all. Or maybe let it run all over her arm, or her face, maybe all over her body too, maybe all the way down to her . . .

It's just . . . it's so soft and warm like a plush toy made out of fluffy feather boa and she just wants to feel it all over her.

If Camila could extend the night to the next eternity, she would. As long as Lauren will always be in it, she wouldn't mind an endless night of Disney classics remake and hideous pizza making. She could be silly all night long just to hear that wonderful sound of Lauren's laugh.

But alas, the night has come to its end.

Camila walked Lauren to her door, her hand still clasped together with that warm, soft and firm palm. She really doesn't want to let it go. It's making her heart dance with the grace of the blazing red orange flames, soft little embers flying in crackling sparks in every beat and she just wants to keep it that way, a never ending feeling of warmth in a simple touch of hands.

"That was fun, Camz. I really had so much fun. Thanks for inviting me," Lauren said softly.

"No problem," she smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed the movie,"

"And the pizza, too"

Camila chuckled, ". . . And yes, the pizza. I had fun too. You know Disney's going to do a live action remake of Mulan as well, so just in case, I'm asking first dibs on you going with me to watch the premiere,"

Lauren chuckled as well, "that's literally gonna be more than a year from now,"

"A lot can happen in a year so I got to make sure as early as now," Camila shrugged.

"We'll see. . ."

"Aw, man. . . You're gonna leave me on hold? Come on, it's Mulan!"

"I know and it's one of my favorites because I love the feminist representation in the movie and I'd like to see how this live action version of it do justice with the original animated one, okay. But it's still gonna be next year so. . . I don't know, maybe I'll end up watching it with Mushu by then,"

"I promise you the front row seat tickets in IMAX, just promise to watch it with me,"

"Good night, Camz,"

Lauren chuckled as she gently pulled her hand from Camila and opened her apartment door.

And Camila felt the loss instantly. The kind of loss that's taking all of her willpower to hold herself back and not reach out to grab Lauren's hand again. That's just a weird thing to do but Camila's impulse is begging her to.

"Pinky promise me first," she bargained instead, holding out a pinky and her signature smirk.

Lauren waved at her, smiling amused, before closing her door. Camila was left in the hallway, ended up smiling as well like a complete dork. Then, she heard Lauren's muffled voice say from behind the closed door, "Or perhaps I'll meet one dashing Captain Li Shang and watch it with him instead,"

That made Camila furrow her eyebrows, retract her dorky smile and mutter incomprehensibly to herself as she heard the fading sound of Lauren's laughter. She frantically knocked at Lauren's door.

"What dashing . . . Who is this Wee Fang? What are you talking about?" She asked right away when five seconds later the girl opened the door.

Lauren laughed, "I was messing with you, gosh, take a chill pill,"

"Oh . . . Okay. So you're gonna watch Mulan with me then?"

The girl rolled her eyes before she replied, "Ugh, fine . . . See you around, Camz,"

"Yes!!"

Camila did a happy dance right there in the middle of the hallway. Lauren just shook her head and was about to close her door but Camila stopped her.

"But in the meantime, will you watch Dora and the Lost City of Gold with me? It's showing soon, you know since while we're still waiting for next year?"

"Good night Camila!!"

"Okay, right! Yeah, that's what I said! I mean, good night to you too Lolo!!" Camila said to the already closed door smiling and waving stupidly.

Camila felt like bursting. She haven't felt this much happiness and giddiness from all the previous dates she's ever had. Not that she had plenty to compare to or that Lauren even considers this as a date. But whatever, she'll get another chance and when she does, she'll make sure to be clear of her intentions.

No more beating around the bush or overanalyzing things or stupid pick up lines.

Camila knows what she wants, and she is now sure of her feelings. What she feels for the girl has already surpassed the standard, basic and initial attraction.

She is way past that.

It may seem like its too soon, too early to be this sure, but suppose when you meet a certain person and everything else just feels right around them, then time is an irrelevant thing.

What she feels for Lauren is something new and in a way, indescribable. It is overwhelming in the sense that even in the mere presence of the girl, Camila feels so many things. With just the sight of her, it gives Camila that contradicting feelings of calm and riot in her chest. She feels her heartbeat race faster than Lewis Hamilton can ever race his car. But at the same time, she also feels a sense of serenity, a sense of calm, as though just the idea of Lauren is already enough to make all the madness in her life be okay.

When she hears her voice, it puts her in some kind of trance like nothing else exists, only Camila and Lauren, just the two of them. But then, that same rasp brings out a rise in her temperature and quicken her pulse as she feels her blood rush all over her body. And her scent, oh lord her scent, a hint of floral mixed with vanilla and cinnamon and something more that makes her mouth water. Her scent just do as much effect as her voice and then some. It's both like an elixir that makes her feel so alive.

Then her eyes. It's like a glimpse of the universe beyond earth, a sparkle of colors that resembles bluish green nebulas that shine through the endless depth of darkness that surrounds it. All of NASA's cosmic records got nothing on Lauren's eyes and she's no astronaut, but Camila is certain that she can spend the rest of her life finding new galaxies in those emerald crystals that turns into different shades with a little hint of blue, gold and gray. Colors that hint the kind deep soul resting within.

Camila could already list so many things about Lauren that she finds amazing just as much as her own acquired vocabulary can put the right words to describe all the things she feels about the girl.

And it's not enough, what she got, all of it, is not enough.

It's overwhelming and words aren't enough.

Camila can't stop smiling as she walked towards her own apartment door. She was fishing out her keys when she heard the elevator sound. She assumed it's one of her other neighbors, but she assumed wrong when she heard a familiar voice.

A familiar voice she wished she wouldn't hear anytime soon.

Or ever.

"Mila?"

She wished right then and there that it was just her morbid imagination playing tricks on her. She wished she didn't turn around to find out it is not.

"Lisa . . ."

The woman was carrying her baby in one arm and her purse on the other. A duffle bag was hanging on her shoulder and her eyes were bloodshot. She looks so tired, and nothing like the model she used to be.

"I-i'm sorry, I took an earlier flight today, I just really don't know what else to do . . ."

And as if on cue, the three-month old blond baby boy in her arms started crying, "H-he hasn't had anything but water because I kinda stopped lactating already, I don't know why,"

Camila was frozen in place. It's like her whole world made a sudden backpedal and now she is back where she was a few months ago. Pushed in a corner with no room for breather. Trapped and suffocating.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She pushed her key in, twisted the knob, pushed her door open and then stepped to the side.

"Come in. Settle yourself inside and I'll just go buy him some milk," she said.

Lisa smiled at her, but she can't seem to find it in herself to reciprocate it, "thank you, Mila. Thank you very much,"

Camila then walked past Lisa inside her apartment. She told her ex where she could place her meager belongings and that she could help herself with anything in her fridge.

"Can I borrow a shirt too? I feel so icky in my dress and it smells like cigarettes,"

If Camila was being honest, she can also smell a hint of vodka in Lisa but she didn't say anything. She just nodded and went to her room to grab a shirt and sweatpants from her closet. When she came back in her living room, the baby was wailing on her couch as Lisa was taking off her dress.

Camila frowned because seriously, Lisa could have waited for the change of clothes first and go to the bathroom before taking off whatever smelly clothing she has.

"Go change in the bathroom, it's at the end of the hall. I'll watch him while you do," she said disapprovingly.

Lisa gratefully smiled at her, still looking disheveled in her skimpy underwear as she strutted towards Camila. But Camila ignored her obvious attempts at seducing her and tossed the clothes at Lisa before turning around towards the couch and picking up the wailing infant in her arms.

"Make it quick please so I can go and get him his milk,"

Camila swayed the baby, an attempt to make him calm and stop crying. The boy feels so light and looked so pale, the pinkish tint his cheeks was no longer there. Camila can't help but worry and wondered just for how long exactly did Lisa keep feeding him with only water.

Moreso, how could Mr. Morales just kick out his own daughter and grandson just like that. They are his own flesh and blood.

And Camila knows she shouldn't, but in a way she felt responsible for this. This little boy does not deserve the repercussions of his mother's actions. Yet here he is, so young and already suffering. And Camila couldn't help but feel guilty.

_No . . . I'm not falling in this trap twice . . ._

Camila thought to herself as she looked at the blue gray eyes, a sweet cherub face upset in her arms, spilling tears like a waterfall. A sight that was tugging painfully in her heartstrings and conscience.

Lisa emerged from the bathroom wearing her clothes. It was a little loose and didn't fit her right. Camila tried her best to ignore the disconcerting feeling at the sight of Lisa as she quickly passed the crying boy over to her. She was unable to calm him and it worried her. But she just have a nagging feeling of getting away from his mother, and without a word, she left.

Camila rushed out, breathing heavily. Unsure how to proceed with this situation that she brought upon to herself. She should have said no when Lisa asked. She shouldn't be here panicking like a manic.

But she just couldn't. She had the little innocent boy in her mind when she said that yes, she would help. But perhaps Normani was right when she suggested to help Lisa in another way, and not just basically letting her live again with her.

And then there's Lauren. What would Lauren think of her if she finds out? Would Lauren still hang out with her? Does Lauren like kids? Would Lauren still talk to her if she finds out about her situation with Lisa?

Camila honestly don't want to know the answers. Its giving her anxiety to no end thinking of the possible answers. She's a tangled mess in the head right now and she just couldn't get a grip on her racing thoughts.

Because the thought of Lauren not talking to her anymore for whatever reason is enough for her to just have a mental breakdown right there on the street on her way to cvs to buy a fucking baby formula.

So, no.

She is not gonna think of the possibilities but have her mind drift instead to the events that happened earlier. Let her thoughts linger on the bliss brought by Lauren's laugh. Remember all the things she says on relevant matters, her insights about equal wage and US-China trade war, as well as the not so relevant things like the president's ugly hairstyle. She has a beautiful mind worthy of admiration and respect, and a beautiful smile that can light up the entire eastern seaboard and Camila just wants to immerse herself even in the slightest memory of Lauren's graceful presence.

Too bad that as soon as she finds out about Lisa, she might not want to talk to her anymore.

She wanted to call Lauren just to hear her voice one more time that night but she realized she doesn't have the girl's number just yet. Pretty ironic it seems.

Camila sighed, made a mental note to get Lauren's number and decided to call the next best person in the city instead.

Luckily, the call was answered a fraction of a second before it went down to voicemail.

"You seriously have a terrible timing Cabello!" Normani hissed on the other line, "I am literally in the middle of something here. A really, really good something for that matter you little pussy blocker. What do you want??!"

"Lisa is here," she simply said ignoring her best friend's agitation.

A beat of silence ensued, knowing that her best friend would definitely weigh out the situation before she replies.

"Oh, well. . ." Normani mumbled on the other line, "alright, you can sleep in my kitchen. Don't ask. At least you'll have a free pass on my food. You know where I keep my spare key so don't bother knocking, just come over quietly, you are so not gonna stay in the same room with your ex. Just don't make too much fuss when you get here,"

"Are you hooking up with someone?"

"Was about to when you interrupted, duh. Now the mood is so ruined it'll cost you breakfast, lunch and dinner at Ally's restaurant . . . for two weeks,"

Camila chuckled, "fine. . . I'm just gonna buy milk then grab a few things and I'll be on my way there. Promise I'll be quiet and keep myself scarce,"

"We'll talk about this when I'm not horny and in the company of the most beautiful woman I ever met . . ."

"Alright, thanks horny bear. See you soon. . . Oh! And use protection!"

"Fuck off!! Bah Felicia!"

The line went dead as Normani hang up on her. She felt slightly better at the little distraction and went ahead to buy the baby formula. She still honestly feels like a tangled mess but at least she slowly and gradually getting back her wits.

Still thinking of the possibility that Lauren won't talk to her anymore, despite Normani's slight distraction, Camila began to sort out her thoughts. Hoping that she could come up with something concrete that would help her deal with Lisa and her child.  
  
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	15. WE FOUND LOVE (chap15)

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

*** * ***

She stretched her limber body on her bed and yawned. It's six thirty in the morning and she could see a little bit of light in the day peering through her bedroom curtains.

Sunday mornings for Lauren typically starts with staring off glumly at nothing for approximately fifteen minutes before dragging herself off the bed. That feeling of sluggishness but you're aware that at some point in life you got to get up. It feels so heavy, and so monotonous, like an overused machinery lacking any sort of fuel to function well and do the same task over and over again.

She gets up then she will do her morning hygiene routine, put on her tight running shorts, a comfortable singlet and her running shoes, then strap her phone and keys in her upper left arm before leaving her apartment for another regular Sunday morning run. Doing so with the least enthusiasm, doing so out of habit. A regular thing that she does not because of the discipline that accompanies her attempt to stay fit and healthy and normal, but more like an acquired pattern she learned from someone she once held so dear in her heart.

But this morning, it's a little different. She wasn't staring off glumly at nothing. She doesn't have that heavy monotonous feeling dragging her out of her bed. There is no sluggishness, not in the slightest.

Instead, she woke up looking over at the used movie tickets from the previous night laying haphazardly in her bedside table, a light easy smile ghosting her lips.

When she typically wakes up feeling some weight resting in her chest but still feels so hollow inside, today she woke up feeling so light, like a feather, but bursting over to the brim with something that's akin to giddiness, a pitter patter dance in each of her heartbeat.

Lauren sat up from the soft cushions of her queen sized bed, renewed energy in every gentle breath intake that she did, proceeds to do her usual morning hygiene routine but this time, there's a bounce in each of her step, a melodic hum from her that was resounding softly in the room. A light was shining in her eyes, a kind of shimmer when the sunlight hits a crystal emerald through, the white light bouncing off different shades of green. Her teeth trapping her lip, stopping an uncontrollable smile that threatens to spread across her pretty face.

She hasn't felt anything like this for the past few months and she realized just now how exhausting being sad was. Sure, it is a feeling that anyone's entitled to and something that's out of anyone's control and sometimes it's okay to be sad.

But when you're feeling like that for a certain length of time, it drains you. It gets so tiring, so much that it takes more than just your energy, it takes away your purpose, your motivation.

And then, when that particular moment comes and you feel that lightness, a feeling of weight gently lifted off of your chest, for the first time after a long while of being so sad, it's liberating. It is that breath of fresh air you didn't know you needed.

That's exactly how Lauren is feeling that particular Sunday morning as she strapped herself up for her usual run.

She drank plenty of water before going out and taking another bottle with her. When she stepped out of the apartment, it was already ten minutes past seven. But it's still too early for her neighbors to get up on a Sunday, so it kind of surprised her to hear a muffled cluttering sound.

Then, she vaguely heard a wailing cry of a baby echoing from one of her neighbor's units.

She doesn't remember seeing anyone pregnant around so she doesn't think right away that someone gave birth to a baby recently. But the crying sound was loud enough to echo through walls and the way the baby cried sounds a little bit alarming.

Lauren contemplated on knocking around just to check but hesitated. She doesn't want to intrude but it's really concerning her, the way that baby cries sounded as if they were in pain or something.

She spent a few minutes trying to decide on what to do since the sound of a crying baby hasn't stopped. Those few minutes made her notice that the sound seems like to have come from Camila's apartment unit.

She thought about it, but ended up shaking her head,

_Impossible . . . I'm just trying to have an excuse to knock on her door . . ._

She thought to herself.

After a few moments of internal battle, Lauren found herself taking steps towards Camila's door, one tentative step at a time. But each closer step she took, the sound of a baby's cry became more profound. When she was just a few steps away, her hands flexing getting ready to knock, the elevator at the end of the hall opened.

She was surprised to see the person stepping out. But it was the most pleasant surprise she has ever had since moving to New York.

"Dinah!!" Lauren squealed and ran towards her sister.

Dinah let go of the lone suitcase she brought with her and caught a leaping Lauren in her arms.

"Well, someone's excited to see me," she mumbled through Lauren's tight hug.

"I'm always excited to see you!! I missed you so much!" Lauren said fighting back a tear that's threatening to fall from her eyes. She's internally scolding herself for not returning her sister's calls and now she's realizing how much time she had lost not keeping in touch with Dinah, "What brings you here? I was just gonna go for a run, but come I'll show you my place first! Let's get you settled and then get you breakfast and help you . . . Is that a hickey?!!"

Lauren shrieked as Dinah's eyes widened, her hand immediately went to her neck, instinctively covering the item in question.

"Uhh . . . I-its uhm . . . It's an . . . Allergy. . .?" Dinah stuttered.

"Oh my gosh! You sneaky little lessy!! It is a hickey!! You are so gonna tell me about it!!"

Lauren pulled Dinah towards her apartment while the girl pulled on her small luggage. As they passed by Camila's door, Lauren paused because there was still that crying baby echoing through its wall. She wants to knock but her sister just arrived and this is the first time they have seen each other in months. Lauren and Dinah have never been apart from each other since they were very young, so this is quickly becoming a tough choice for her by the minute.

"Is this your apartment? Why are you staring at your door? Do you need to knock at your own door?" Dinah fired a series of questions. "Are you muttering some kind of password so it will open? Is this Hogwarts?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed in amusement. "I'm not muttering, silly. My apartment unit is that one and . . . here's the key. Go ahead and make yourself at home, I'll just . . . check on something. I'll be there, just give me five minutes,"

Dinah chuckled and snatched the key, "Alright, Lauser . . . Just as I thought you were really happy to see me, but okay . . . Are you babysitting for your neighbor? That baby sure sounds like he's hungry or pooped his pants or something,"

"Don't worry I'll try to find out,"

"Alright then, see you in a bit,"

Dinah went ahead as Lauren steeled herself, mentally preparing to knock on her neighbor's door. She doesn't know what exactly is making her nervous but she is. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself and when she faintly heard Dinah shut her apartment door, she started knocking at Camila's door.

It was a few soft knocks, that was probably why no one opened the door sooner. Camila might not have heard her over that loud crying of the baby so she tried again.

A little bit harder this time.

"Camz -"

Lauren called out after a few hard knocks and no one responded. But she was cut off by the sudden opening of the door when she tried to call for Camila. For the second time that early Sunday morning, she was surprised.

Only this time she can't decide whether its a good one or quite the opposite.

She was ultimately surprised to see a brunette woman trying to sway a baby in her arms, a little bit harshly in Lauren's quick observation. The woman was tall and has defined facial features, while the baby had soft patch of blond curls and was now wheezing, breathing raggedly and quite disturbingly, little arms were flailing, face contorted in a disturbing way, soaked and turning red after so much crying.

Lauren could feel her heart wrenching at the sight.

"Can I help you?" The woman sneered, voice intentionally louder over the baby's wailing.

"I-i . . ." Lauren stuttered awkwardly, feeling even more concerned about the agonizing child, ". . . I-i'm so sorry for the intrusion, ma'am, but I heard the baby cry so hard and it's been going on for a while. I was wondering if there's any trouble and if I could be of any help?"

"Whatever the trouble is, it's none of your business. Now, fuck off!!" The woman said then immediately slammed the door so hard.

Lauren was shocked. Blinked a few times before recovering her wits.

_Rude much? . . ._

Lauren frowned in utter confusion.

She must've knocked on the wrong door. She looked again just to be sure, and indeed it was Camila's door. She must know that since she always sees the girl go in and out of that door so many times. And from all the conversations they previously had, she also knows that Camila lives alone just like her. No roommates have been mentioned.

Or rude roommates with babies for that matter.

_That poor baby . . . Maybe that woman was her sister? . . ._

She internally asked herself.

Lauren remembers that Camila mentioned a sister, and after seeing that the woman's obvious Hispanic traits that was similar to Camila, she might as well have concluded that maybe that was indeed her neighbor's sister.

But something doesn't feel right about that thought. Especially when Camila only talked good things about her sister. It is not wise to make assumptions afterall, so it's probably best to just simply ask Camila about it when she sees her.

_But,_ _where is she anyway? . . ._  
  
  


*** * ***   
  
  
  


"Shut up, I'm trying to decide how I feel right now," Lauren said after shoving down a couple of spoonful of cereal oats in her mouth. She's still a little bit peeved after the earlier encounter with the rude woman and the poor crying baby.

She felt like she should have done something more, had the courage to speak her mind but she felt so helpless because the woman had a point. It was none of her business, she had no right to interfere, but the baby was really tugging at her heart with those agonized tears.

At least the wailing sounds eventually toned down after a few more torturous minutes. Only then Lauren willed herself to go back to her apartment and interrogate Dinah right away about the hickey on her neck and this sudden visit.

But mostly just the hickey.

The two sisters has now finally settled themselves in Lauren's kitchen counter, Dinah was having two buttered toasts, while Lauren was stuffing her face with a big bowl of organic cereal oats.

Both are sharing another big bowl of fresh strawberries dipped in yogurt and a weird conversation that's only typical of the two sisters who haven't seen each other in months.

"You arrive in the city, with no warning or whatsoever, your purpose is to surprise me but your first stop was an amorous rendezvous with this mystery person . . . Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Lauren ranted.

"No, you shut up . . . It just happened okay. Really spontaneous," Dinah uncharacteristically blushed, something that Lauren seldom sees in her overconfident sister, "She picked me up from the airport late afternoon yesterday then she brought me to this really awesome seafood restaurant and then . . ."

". . . And then you rolled in the hay?"

"No . . . She took me to the Empire State and watched the sunset from the observation deck, and then . . ."

". . . And then you rolled in the hay?" She grumbled over another mouthful of cereal oats.

"No . . . Not yet!!"

Lauren simply smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, no . . . It's like . . . What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dinah exclaimed exasperatedly when her sister wiggled her eyebrows with an annoying smile.

Lauren, seeing her sister's flustered state, and unable to speak comprehensively because of her full mouth, just flailed her arms and hands motioning some type of obscene sign language that Dinah could never understand.

Or maybe she does but chose not to dwell on it.

"You're so intense right now, Laur, you might just need to roll in the hay yourself to relax," Dinah bit on her second toast and chewed aggressively.

Then, Dinah smirked, "Speaking of rolling, how have you been rolling here in the big apple? Have you met anyone? Seeing anyone? It's nice to roll in the hay with someone ya know,"

"Of course, you ought to know, you've been rolling in the hay yourself with someone," Lauren grumbled.

Dinah shrugged the comment off, "Just spill, Lauser. Come on, don't hold out on me, it's not fair, sis,"

Lauren swallowed the last spoonful of her meal before sipping the remaining milk on her bowl. Deliberately taking her time doing so, leaving her sister in suspense.

Dinah just stared at her, with that kind of look in her eyes only the Jaureguis can pull off, capable of smoldering a common folk into bits and pieces in complete intimidation.

But then Lauren isn't any common folk so she just batted her lashes and kept on sipping her leftover milk from her huge cereal bowl.

"Lauren . . ."

Dinah knew she won't get anything with her sister by asking the usual questions, so she resorted to something else, using her inside info from their dear good friend Lu-Lu. "Fine . . . Lucy has been telling me about someone _she_ met that was really cute and funny and is actually your neighbor too, so is this true?"

Lauren suddenly choked on her milk.

She's only heard from her best friend Lucy from their group chat, updating everyone else about her latest achievements in Broadway, even though her role was only minor and almost insignificant in the entire show that was yet to be premiered. She had no idea that Lucy would be yapping about Camila to her sister.

Now, she suddenly felt queasy thinking that maybe, even after only one encounter, Lucy might just have a crush on her neighbor. And she might not say it out loud either, but she's starting to admit to herself that perhaps she does too.

"You okay, sis?" Dinah rubbed circles in her back, reaching for a water bottle, unscrewed the cap and handed it to her, ". . . Here, drink some water, you might be thirsty for something else and just need it more than your disgusting cereal oats,"

Lauren heaved a breath before taking a few sips. She set the water bottle down and tried to focus her attention on her sister's other comment and not on the unnecessary anxiety that was slowly crawling up her ass.

"Cereal oats are healthy and full of fiber, don't hate it okay . . ." She said pathetically.

"Whatever, just tell me about this cute neighbor you have that Lucy has been telling me about,"

Dinah keenly observed Lauren's behavior, the way she reacted at the mention of this cute neighbor. Perhaps Lucy's assumptions might just be true and Dinah is about to notice it for the first time in person.

"Uhm . . . Yeah, sure. Her name is Camila . . ."

Lauren began, and soon enough she is telling Dinah everything. From the first time she met Camila leading to the events of the previous night, unaware of how much animated her expressions were, her tone gradually growing in excitement as she spoke and her eyes brightening up. The way she spoke of Camila is a telltale sign that Lauren has finally broke out of her miserable funk.

That somehow, after the past few months of wallowing in heartbreak, Camila has managed to bring back the real smile to her face.

Now, a very intrigued Dinah just can't wait to meet this Camila person to thank her for that. And also, to grill her and see how she breaks under her very subtle scrutiny. Afterall, Dinah has to make sure this time around so her dear sister won't go through a similar depressing funk caused by a heartbreak.  
  
  
  
  


*** * ***   
  
  


* * *


	16. WE FUND LOVE (chap16)

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

*** * ***

"This is a fu---, fudging nightmare, Mani!!"

Camila shrieked over the phone that's trapped between her ear and shoulder. She's holding Ethan between her two hands, arms stretched to the fullest away from her body, her face cringing at the putrid stench coming from the boy's soggy looking diaper that has the color of mashed avocado.

And Ethan was just sucking his cute little thumb aggressively, hiccupping as he did so, tear stained blue gray eyes staring wide at a panicking Camila.

"Then give him to his mother," Normani said on the other line, calmly.

"His mother disappeared while I was in the shower! I barely rinsed myself off when Ethan started crying again and he wasn't stopping! I'm still wrapped in a towel when I picked him up from the couch! The freaking couch, Mani!! His mother left him on my freaking couch, smelling like shii---, shrimp! Rotten shrimp!! Oh god, this is revolting," she tried to hold down her rising bile, nostrils flaring, rolling her eyes miserably.

Camila heard her best friend chuckle on the other line, very amused as it seems, making her shriek again, "I just got out of the shower, Maniii!! This is an emergency!!!"

"Then you should've called 911, dumbass," Normani chuckled even louder.

Camila groaned, utterly distressed.

"Just go on and change his diaper if he smells that bad. Or might as well give him a bath,"

"You know how to do that?" Camila asked, hopeful for a positive response.

"Does it look like I know how to do that??" Normani retorted instead.

"But--"

"I don't have all the answers to the world Cabello, I am not the Dalai Lama. Go ask Siri, maybe that voice thing knows how. Now, if you'll excuse me, my friend, I need to look my very best. I don't wanna look like a slob in front of Dinah later. See ya whenever! Oh, and good luck changing diapers!!"

And just like that, the line was cut and Camila was still in a state of panic.

She stared back at the baby who was still sucking his thumb vigorously. While she's still completely clueless of how to proceed cleaning up a baby with a stinky diaper. The smell was so bad Camila thought it might be toxic and would kill her in just a few more seconds.

Typical of a person panicking, she ran around mindlessly. With Ethan dangling in her hands staring at her with wide eyes, she first ran to the kitchen, but soon realized that its illogical to clean a stinky baby in the same place where you prepare your food. That's just very unsanitary. Then she ran back to her living room and soon realized she's back right where she started from.

She was about to run to her bedroom, when someone knocked on her door. She had half the brain to assess how ridiculous she looked wrapped only in a blue fluffy towel, her wet hair from the shower was sticking in her face and neck uncomfortably, still clutching Ethan at arms length like a ticking time bomb about to explode.

Camila froze and hesitated to go to answer her door.

The knock was gentle but it was insistent. She was a split second away from deciding to completely ignore it when she heard Lauren's beautiful raspy voice call out from the other side.

"Camz? Are you in there?"

It was soft and unsure but for Camila, it sounded a whole lot like a chorus of angels from up above singing her a hallelujah. She froze for a completely different reason this time.

But she decided right away to answer Lauren.

"It's unlocked! Come right in, Lo!!" She yelled and padded around the cluttered mess that is her apartment to meet Lauren who subsequently opened the door and took a little peek.

Green eyes widened at the absurd sight that greeted her. "Uh, h-hi . . . Am I interrupting something?"

"No! No, you're not! You're just in time . . ."

"In time for what?" Lauren stepped inside, gently closing the door before awkwardly faced Camila.

"In time to witness my death and plan my funeral,"

Lauren chuckled. She looked so pretty in a white washed ripped jeans paired with a gray long sleeved cotton top and a pair of old tattered black and white Chuck Taylor's were adorning her feet. Far more fancy compared to Camila's fluffy blue towel.

And Lauren's dark wavy hair rests on the side of her neck, thick and shiny smooth. While Camila's were like a wet dog's fur sticking in all the awkward places.

"So, uhm . . . What's up? Who is this little cutie here? . . . I knocked this morning but a woman answered your door? I-i mean I heard this little one crying as I was passing by and I got a little worried and so I kinda wanted to find out, I mean . . . Yeah," Lauren blushed as she realized she was rambling. She quickly turned her attention to the baby, smiled so widely and then cooed incomprehensibly, "Hallo boo boo munchkins . . ."

Camila was grinning like a complete idiot at how cute Lauren was being. She would have stayed grinning like that if not for the cool sticky drool dripping on her hands that was coming Ethan's aggressive thumb sucking.

And then Ethan, for the first time since arriving in her apartment, smiled toothlessly, drool coating half of his face and both hands. It only took about a minute of staring widely at Lauren and then this boy brightens like a Christmas tree. And was no different.

Camila suddenly felt out of place. Like damn dude, back away a little will ya. It took her weeks to make Lauren smile and this stinky little tyke shows up and just like that Lauren is under his spell already, just as much as he fell for Lauren's angelic presence right away.

She suddenly felt the urge to toss this cute little noodle-haired boy out of her window, brutal and heartless as it may seem.

"His name is Ethan. And he pooped," Camila said with a forced tight lipped smile.

"I can tell. Smelled it right away soon as I opened the door," Lauren replied, smiled sympathetically, "Let me guess, you don't know what to do, do you?"

"Well . . . " She chuckled awkwardly this time.

"Alright, hand him over. Get me some wet wipes, a fresh clean shirt for him and of course, clean diaper,"

"Wow. You seem to know what exactly to do," Camila was a little bit eager in passing the child over to Lauren who took Ethan carefully from her and onto her arms.

"I watched my mom change babies' diapers in the group homes and orphanages she works at back when I was younger, so let's just say I know a few things . . ." Lauren said before cooing at Ethan, emerald crystal eyes shining and her luscious lips smiling so widely. While little Mr Noodle-Hair-Steals-Yo-Girl grins widely at Lauren, crookedly and toothlessly.

Camila was stuck between awe and envy, but for real, she's leaning much more towards awe. The sight of Lauren in front of her, fussing around a baby was amazing. It feels amazing, it feels right. It's heartwarming and just simply makes her smile.

Out of the blue, Camila found herself staring off, looking at a mental picture. A vision of the green eyed girl sitting at the front porch of a nice picket-fenced house, surrounded by blue hydrangeas and hyacinths in full bloom, rocking a baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket, nestled so snuggly in her arm, humming a tune of one sweet lullaby. Then, she saw herself come into the picture, a blond noodle-haired toddler was skipping next to her, holding her hand, looking up to her with that mischievous crooked smile. Then, the toddler lets go of her hand only to run towards Lauren and immediately coos over at the baby. Lauren looks up at her with that beautiful smile and bright shining emerald eyes as she saw herself bend over to kiss her lips and then . . .

"Camz?"

Snap.

"Huh?" Camila came back to the real life and stared dumbly at Lauren.

"The diapers?"

"Oh! Yeah! Right, uh . . . I'll get it," Camila turned to find the items Lauren asked for, blushing furiously.

"Does he have a bed? So, I can put him down to change,"

"Oh, uh . . . I, uh . . . I haven't really thought of that," Camila stuttered, trying to stay focused in this reality and not wander off to daydreaming.

She should know this things since she looked after Lisa during her pregnancy and attended those training classes. But those classes were just in theory, put it into practice and it's an entirely different thing. Besides, she fell asleep most of the time, she wasn't as attentive as she should have been, so she didn't really learn that much.

"Can I put him on your bed, then?" Lauren asked softly. Trying not to look at anything else but Camila's eyes.

For some reason, Lauren was evidently blushing too.

"Yeah, sure . . . Right this way, follow me,"

As soon as Camila realized that her hands are now empty and that she's awkwardly covered only by her towel, she consciously and conveniently placed her hands over the outline of her genitalia that was embarassingly portruding against her towel. Her face and ears were turning a darker shade of red, hoping that her state of undress wasn't the reason behind Lauren's blushing. It's just so embarassing.

Once they reached her room, she opened the door with one hand, the other remained covering the distinct outline of her shaft.

"You can put him there," she nodded towards the bed before going over the duffel bag that she assumed containing the baby's other basic needs.

Luckily, every item Lauren asked for were there, although she only found one diaper. She made a mental note to go buy some more, along with other baby necessities like wipes and baby carrier.

She walked back to Lauren who was sitting on her bed, foot covered in gray batman socks and her legs crisscrossed, giggling with Ethan. When exactly did Lauren removed her Chuck Taylor's, Camila failed to notice. The two of them were surely getting along so well it's almost adorable. Camila is still a little bit salty that the kid was able to charm Lauren quicker than she ever did.

But still, very adorable. So much, she wanted to jump right in and join the fun.

"Here you go, Lo," she stood a little bit closely and placed the items next to Lauren who turned to glance at her.

But instead of meeting up her eyes right away, Lauren came face to face with her crotch and got stuck staring at it for a few seconds before averting her gaze, abruptly turning her head back to face the baby while mumbling her thanks. Peridot green eyes widened like saucers, face was the color of burning red.

"I'll uh . . . just go put something more decent on," Camila gestured her hands towards herself before rushing to her closet.

"G-good idea," she heard Lauren uncharacteristically stutter in a little too raspy voice.

Though it made her completely super self conscious, wearing nothing but a towel in front of Lauren, Camila couldn't help but smirk at the effect she just had on the green eyed girl sitting right now on her bed. She couldn't help but think if her neighbor was somehow attracted to her in any way in the least.

She doesn't want to make an assumption based on how the two of them enjoyed the previous night in the movies. But she is hopeful that the attraction was mutual at the least.

Camila put on some decent dark jeans and a white nike sweatshirt. She quickly blow dried her hair and pulled it in a high ponytail. She never liked any strands of her hair obstructing her vision, especially when she's looking at Lauren. She wants a clear line of sight whenever she faces the girl.

By the time she finished, she came out of her closet to find Lauren stretched in her bed, playing with Ethan next to her.

For a split second, she was dumbstruck.

It was like a dream come true. But not quite.

For the past few weeks she's been daydreaming that the girl in front of her was indeed in her bed, naked as the day she was born, jet black hair spread against the cloud white pillow, sultry smokey peridot eyes looking back at her dark ones as she hovers above her, lower lip trapped between her teeth as she smirked, moving so slowly, so languidly against her sheets, making sounds that could definitely bring a whole new meaning to the word sin.

And now she is. Lauren is really in her bed.

Except not in the way she usually pictured in her head.

Lauren is fully clothed, unfortunately, lying on her side as her head rested on her folded arms by the pillow, making sounds that resembles a rambling baboon that Camila found really weird, and in a way, disconcerting as well. And the fact also remains that there's another human being next to her, a little blond noodle-haired fellow who is now giggling at whatever gibberish nonsense Lauren was saying.

It isn't exactly the sight Camila have been hoping for nor expecting at all, but it is a view that is so damn intimate but somehow it still feels just right.

She just can't explain it, but it really does feel like Lauren and Ethan fits in her personal space. Like they already belong there without realizing it. She stared for a little bit more, trying to savor this unexplainable feeling she has in the moment, before finally making her approach.

"Hey," she said smiling at Lauren.

Lauren smiled back at her so beautifully, and Ethan resumed sucking his thumb with his wide eyes drilling holes right through Camila's soul. As if telling her that she's interrupting a fun moment.

_What's up with you kid? You tryin to steal my girl, now you're looking at me like that?_

Seemingly amusing her, the boy suddenly giggled. As if he just heard her thoughts and concluded how delusional she is at the moment.

"He's so cute," Lauren said as she propped herself up in sitting position in front of Camila. She tickled the boy in his tummy and he giggled more, a bit louder this time.

Camila's eyes narrowed into slits at the boy, it's completely immature and unreasonable, but she just can't help it.

"Yeah, he really is," she found herself agreeing anyway.

"So . . . What's his story?" Lauren asked.

Camila gulped.

She looked at the boy again and all of her petty little jealousy vanished, remembering how his mother had been treating him. How he suffers such unfair consequence to her mother's life choices. She looked at him and saw a very young innocent child who deserves so much better.

She wondered how would Lauren react if she spilled the truth right now. She wondered what would Lauren think of her if she told her that this boy's early debacle in life is partly her fault. Because, to some extent Camila really felt responsible.

Even if it's already obvious that Lauren likes babies, it still scares her. It makes her anxious of what would Lauren might possibly think of her if she told her everything now. Because the last thing she ever wants to do is disappoint Lauren. It's the worst thing she thinks that could happen, and nobody wants the worst things to happen.

Therefore, she chose to stall.

"It's a long boring story,"

It may not be the right choice, but she's not ready to tell her.

Lauren studied Camila's face. She really wanted to know how Ethan is related to Camila but soon as she spotted the reluctance in her demeanor, that almost imperceptible change in her tone, Lauren did not push for more details. She can clearly see it is a little too personal and sensitive topic for Camila, and she understood how it feels not being ready to open up.

So, the green eyed girl settled for what she had gathered from the obvious so far. That Ethan is one special little boy who needs a little bit of an extra care, because Camila doesn't really know shit about infant care.

And as if on cue, Ethan started crying again. And as Camila was about to start panicking again, momentarily losing her bearings, Lauren moved to collect the baby in her arms.

"I think after all the nuke this little man dropped, he's now starving. Maybe you could get him his milk now, Camz. Don't worry I won't drop him," Lauren said, smiling as she swayed Ethan so gently.

Camila found herself smiling as well again at how at ease Lauren is with the boy. She just nodded and left the room to get the boy his formula.

Something about Lauren and a kid that just renders her speechless and awestruck. And somehow, messed up circumstances as it may seem, Camila feels okay with all of it . . .

*** * ***

* * *


	17. WE FOUND LOVE (chap17)

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

*** * ***

Dinah stared at the girl with dreamy eyes like this beautiful human being is the unworldly goddess of flawlessness and gracefulness, a commanding presence that has got every lowly peasant in the room drunk in her intoxicating powerful spell.

The Jauregui sisters aren't peasants of any sort but somehow, both has been roped in by the charm of none other than the beautiful, sophisticated Normani Kordei Hamilton. In Dinah's case, it's more than just roped in, but more like roped, tied in a sailor's knot, trapped in a glittery gilded cage, taken captive far away in an island of bliss and euphoria, locked and sealed for all eternity with no means of escape or reprieve. A sapphic and more subtle version of Hades and Persephone's mythical story if you may.

Her sister is so in too deep already, Lauren couldn't help but worry a little. Even if this Normani person is really pretty and nice and eloquent.

Afterall, she only met this person just now. And it doesn't really take a minute of introduction to trust someone if you're as cynical and skeptic as Lauren has become.

After having breakfast with Dinah earlier in the day and a brief catching up on the few months they haven't seen each other, Lauren ultimately decided not to go to her usual Sunday run and just hang out with her sister. She helped her get settled in the spare room she kept as a personal art studio, removed all of her artworks and art materials and dumped it all in her bedroom. She ordered a new mattress online even if Dinah complained relentlessly that she deserved so much better than a new queen sized mattress, saying that that is just not how you make your closest family member's sleeping arrangements, whining overdramatically that Lauren was neglecting her in the worst possible manner ever.

Lauren, on the other hand, reasoned that she came in without warning and that was the best she can come up with in such a very short notice. Besides, Dinah was only staying for a short while, and even if she did stay longer, she would only end up ditching Lauren for her new lady love most likely.

She is still a little bit salty that Dinah's first stop in New York is not her. Her only sister. She can't help but feel a tad bit betrayed by that.

But upon meeting Normani in a really nice Mexican cuisine restaurant, Lauren can't really blame Dinah. She'd probably do the same if she had the mindset to do so.

That girl is gorgeous as hell. Any person who has 20/20 vision should know that.

However, prior to this little dinner with her sister's gorgeous lady friend, Lauren had a little bit of fun with Camila and her cute little roommate.

She doesn't know the actual details about Camila's very cute three-month old roommate named Ethan and she is very curious as to what is the story behind those little blond curls and wide blue gray eyes. She wants to know what happened to the rude woman who opened the door to Camila's apartment unit when she first knocked and how are they related. But she refrained from asking the important questions to respect Camila's privacy. Everyone is entitled to it and it isn't right to invade it with impertinent questions or comments.

Besides, it sure seemed like a sensitive topic and if Camila isn't ready to tell her then there is no pressure.

Lauren set aside her gnawing curiosity or whatever preconceived notion she has, and enjoyed herself in all the fun that is teaching Camila the basics of changing diapers and washing up an infant. Because for real, if she hadn't come to Camila's rescue, there was going to be a toxic gas explosion in the building with that revolting stench from Ethan's diaper.

And also, Lauren just have to admit to herself, having an eyeful of a barely clothed Camila was indeed a sight to behold, a feast for her green eyes if you may. It was distracting enough to sway her mind from the actual issue at hand. But really, she was a little bit more intrigued by what mystery lies underneath that blue fluffy towel, a mystery she itched to unfold, especially after noticing that interesting outline of what appears to be an eggplant resting around Camila's groin area.

A really long, bulging eggplant at that.

Besides, it is not every second of every waking day that she gets a chance to study those really nice curves and crevices in a very close proximity. A few discreet glances from time to time doesn't give enough visualization, not that she's admitting to checking out Camila occasionally, or that her creative mind was sometimes imagining a vision that could be rated as NC17. It was a bit inappropriate, agreed, but truth be told, Lauren did enjoy that particular view more than Ethan's cute little dimples.

It made her feel warm, tingly just beneath her skin, and excited for some reason.

Dinah and Normani were talking to each other, shining eyes focused on each other over the table, as if Lauren was nothing but only a stick of candle between them. She listened amusedly to the two ladies who are evidently enamored by each other so much, talking about carnival rides and sunset.

They both barely acknowledged her when she excused herself to go to the ladies room. She would bet that those two would rather have her camp in there for the rest of her life and don't bother bursting their little bubble of joy.

It makes her glad to know that her sister has found someone. Someone she can share a special part of herself and show her affections to. She just hopes that this Normani person would treat her sister right, otherwise she will ruin the girl into shreds.

Lauren paved her way towards the restrooms. But it was a little bit confusing to look for because the restaurant was packed with people who are obsessed with tacos and guacamoles and empanadas and chorizos and churros. It was good food well appreciated by a good amount of people and the service crew were polite and efficient. She can't really blame anyone for having this place very crowded. It took her a while but she finally found the restroom.

When she got in, there were a number of ladies in there doing what most ladies do in a public restroom.

Fixing their make up and taking selfies.

_Sheesh, seriously ladies . . ._

Lauren thought to herself as she squeezed herself in to get into an empty stall and relieve her bladder. She sighed, reveling in the comfort after doing her business. Once finished, she stepped out to wash her hands and once again noticed a considerable amount of people going in and out of the restroom, putting on their lipgloss, fluffing their hair, snapping pictures. She paid them no mind anymore and focused on the task of washing her hands.

It is then when she heard that voice.

That voice she remembers so clearly because earlier in that day that same voice rudely sneered at her and then the owner of said voice slammed Camila's door in her face.

She turned to look but she only caught a glimpse of her as the woman rushed out. Curiosity is such an irresistible thing at that very moment, the next thing Lauren found herself doing was follow the woman outside.

As she went out, she was once again met with the noise and people going about the entire restaurant. She glanced towards their table and saw Dinah and Normani still caught up with each other. She ignored them and proceeded in scanning the whole area before finally catching sight of the woman.

Lauren thought that perhaps her two companions might not notice her disappearance for a few more minutes so she impulsively decided to follow the unnamed woman as she was leaving the restaurant.

Zigzagging her way through people, she finally reached the exit. The woman didn't notice her just yet but Lauren can see her right there by the street corner.

The woman seems to be arguing with a buff looking man, tan skinned with sideburns and light beard, shiny dark hair that was styled like James Dean's in the movie Rebel Without a Cause. He had a dark denim jacket over a white shirt and was sitting on a red ducati that was illegally parked on the sidewalk. The two of them seemed to be in a heated discussion as he kept offering the woman an extra helmet. The man was handsome in that brooding kind of way but something about the way he talks to the woman seems like he is someone dangerous and shouldn't be trifled with.

As Lauren observed them, she realized that she really doesn't care what the woman was up to. Though it seemed like the two of them are up to no good, it still is totally none of her business. She just wanted to know who she is or what she was doing in Camila's apartment. She finally decided to go back to third wheeling her sister and her other half but before she made a move the woman turned and saw her.

They held eye contact for a few seconds. It caused her to freeze on her spot as if she was found guilty of something. The woman's gaze was steely and challenging, but then she was the first one to break the little stare off. She harshly grabbed the man's offered helmet, saying something Lauren couldn't possibly hear. She mounted the bike behind the man, who spared Lauren a little glance, before they both simultaneously put on their helmets. Then, they sped off in the highway, eventually disappearing from her sight.

Something about that encounter that seems to nag at her. She can't tell what exactly it was, but her instincts tell her that it was some kind of warning. Lauren chose to just brush it off, thinking perhaps she's just giving too much thought to something she shouldn't stick her nose into.  
  
  


*** * ***   
  
  
  


"I really feel like I should just go home,"

She mumbled to herself as she shoved a handful of pale blue cotton candy in her mouth.

Speaking up louder and interrupting the two lovesick puppies flirting in front of her seems a whole lot like a mortal sin to commit. It was unforgivable, it was unacceptable. Something that one shouldn't bother doing because it'll be pointless and detestable.

Lauren likes to think that she wasn't born to become a third wheel in this sugary sweet party of two, she's destined to be more than that, yet here she was.

What a pity.

She shook her head and amused herself by watching other people instead, wishing that Camila was there too, just to make silly ad-libs with her and then play some games, shoot some hoops, snatch a big plushie toy hanging from the side of a booth then run for their lives together or just sit there and look at the sky, figure out which one are the real stars and which one are just city lights.

It hasn't been a day but damn, somehow she misses the girl and the silly things she says and that teasing smirk that's forever plastered in her face. Sighing, she tried to distract herself by messaging her friends in their group chat, updating them about Dinah's blossoming lovelife, detail by detail while walking a few feet behind the two unsuspecting lovebirds as they strolled around Luna Park in Coney Island.

But she wasn't distracted from missing Camila all that much when eventually the topic in the group chat veered towards the girl who was conveniently brought up by none other than Lucy. Now all of her friends wanted to meet Camila and she just doesn't know how to deal with that. If Lucy was crazy enough, well, the rest of her friend group would make an entire asylum full.

She just can't help but wonder if her best friend really has a thing for her neighbor because that just sucks. For her at least. Lauren's starting to acknowledge how she truly feels about Camila and now Lucy comes into the picture.

_That sucks . . . Third wheel, third party . . . I'm really starting to hate that word . . ._

Lauren thought as she caught a glimpse of Normani's hand sliding down her sister's waist, stopping just about half an inch above where Dinah's butt crack was supposed to be.

She was about to make a comment about it when she also caught a glimpse of a particular someone so unexpectedly, wandering around like a lost tourist. Her eyes widened in utter surprise and she almost choked on her cotton candy, but being the graceful human being that she is, Lauren regained her composure in record time and reeled in her surprise in just a span of one point one seconds.

"Camila?"

"Lauren! Heyyy!! Uhm, h-hi, fancy seeing you here, haha," Camila chuckled nervously, just as surprised as Lauren was seeing her there. She was fumbling mindlessly with the straps of the baby carrier on her shoulders, Ethan sound asleep in her chest despite the noise surrounding him.

Clearly the girl was not doing so well in keeping her usual chill and calm composure. Never had she ever thought that she will encounter Lauren twice in one day, and in her most vulnerable moment at that.

"Yeah, well," she shruggedt "what are you doing here, anyway?" Lauren asked softly, smiling. She approached Camila, stood a little bit closely to help her adjust the straps of the baby carrier.

"Thanks, Lo . . . I was going to meet my best friend here, but I haven't --, oh there she is, Mani!!" Camila tried to explain herself but hollered once she spotted her best friend.

When she realized who Camila was addressing a split second later, Lauren was stunned at the coincidence of it all.

What are the chances that Camila's best friend turns out to be Normani, her sister's object of desire at the moment, seeing the smoky eyes Dinah has been giving Normani.

"What the . . .?" Normani seemed surprised to see Camila as well, confusion filled her onyx eyes but one look at the sleeping child in the carrier, realization and understanding immediately replaced her confusion.

Something passes between the two best friends that intrigued Lauren, but she chose not to inquire and just observe instead. She knows she'll find out in time should Camila decide to share whatever it is with her. But as far as observation goes, she can sense that whatever passed between Camila and Normani has something to do with the cute baby.

"Hey, Mila!" Normani walked a few steps back to where Camila and Lauren were standing, hands wrapped securely with Dinah's. "I'm so sorry, it slipped my mind that we're supposed to be meeting as well. This is Dinah by the way, you haven't met her earlier this morning because you were busy snoring,"

"I do not snore," Camila said indignantly, before smiling at Dinah, "Hello Dinah, it is nice to meet you,"

"It's nice to _finally_ meet you," Dinah smirked at Lauren.

Camila was puzzled and Lauren was like a fish out of water in her confusion and bafflement. "Hang on a second," she turned to Camila, "You weren't at your place earlier because you were at Normani's? Where my _dear sister_ coincidentallystayed over before going to mine?"

"I don't think I mentioned that . . . like I didn't figure that Dinah is your sister," Camila replied with a sheepish smile.

"And I figured that you must be Lauren's cute neighbor Camila that she talks so much about . . . Unless of course there's another Camila in existence around that apartment building,"

Lauren nudged her sister, glaring at her, imploring her to shut up. She has a vague idea where Dinah is about to take this conversation and she wants to end it now.

Luckily, Normani saved her the effort and kindly excused herself to talk to Camila privately.

"She really is cute and hot, just like how Lucy described her,"

Lauren groaned inwardly at her sister's remark, and made a feeble attempt at acting casual about it. Even though the fact that Lucy kept talking about Camila does not sit well with her, "I guess . . . "

"And she lives in that apartment unit you checked out earlier? You didn't tell me exactly what happened back there, by the way,"

"Oh, yeah . . . About that. I guess it was her roommate who opened the door and kind of brushed me off,"

"What?" Dinah faced her disbelievingly. "What do you mean?"

Lauren just shrugged, seemingly to have moved on from that earlier debacle, "Eh, it's nothing important now. Let's just talk about how is this situation became such a big coincidence,"

"Hm . . . Tell me about it," Dinah searched her sister's face for any trace of vexation but only found a hint of slight blush as Lauren stole glances at Camila, who was explaining something to her best friend in a rushed and distressed manner, "So, do you like her?"

"Do I like who? Normani? Of course, she's really nice and smart. Although not as much as you do, or in the same manner as you do. Sure, she's attractive but she's not my type,"

Dinah rolled her eyes, "I was referring to Camila,"

"Ohh . . ." Lauren shoved the last clump of cotton candy in her mouth in her pathetic attempt to avoid the question but when she saw a smirking Dinah, she suddenly felt the need to clarify something, she chuckled to cover up her nervousness, "What kind of question is that? Of course! She's my friend now too, I suppose. I won't be talking to her at all if I didn't, I mean, nobody wants to talk to someone they don't like, that's very weird, and certainly not me. I mean . . ." She forced a light chuckle to cover the nervous undertone of her lame response. Dinah only smirked at her even more, "What?"

"You know I can read you so well, and this," Dinah motioned her hand at her sister, "This is nothing but a confirmation you got a crush,"

Dinah grinned so annoyingly that Lauren felt the need to chuck her purse over her sister's head, "No, I don't! Shut up . . ." She whined like a seventh grader being teased about her first crush.

Before the two sisters ended up in a playful purse hitting match, Normani and Camila returned to them. It seems like whatever they've discussed has calmed Camila for a considerable fraction. The girl still seems to be tense and Lauren could sense it.

She wanted to know what was that all about, but only because the urge to help Camila with whatever her trouble was feels so strong. She hates to see the girl like this; brooding and frowning. It's just that she has grown accustomed to the girl's easy going, happy and playful personality.

And it's only been a day, but she really misses it all.  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	18. WE FOUND LOVE (chap18)

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

*** * ***

It has been a week since Lisa showed up and disappeared all the same in a span of less than twelve hours. She arrived with her three-month old son and then left taking only her purse and Camila's oversized clothing with her. No call, no text, no mail, not even a fucking pigeon with a scroll in its mouth telling her whereabouts written in blood.

Her audacity to leave like that, leaving her child in the care of her ex wife is quite astonishing, at least she remembered to leave the divorce papers signed in all the right places.

That was the only thing that kept her from calling the cops on Lisa. The girl can go to hell all she wants as long as Camila is finally free from the matrimonial contract they signed.

Camila was furious to say the least at this most recent stunt Lisa has managed to pull off. But she was also relieved in a way because Ethan will now have a much better care than what he received from his own mother. She should have called social services already but something is holding her back, and every second she looks at those wide blue gray eyes, she can't help but want to keep Ethan with her for as long as she could without some kind of intervention from the authorities. They're still a bunch of strangers anyway and she doesn't want to expose Ethan that much just yet.

Admittedly, she has grown protective of him already.

Although she's still a little bit untrained and ill-prepared, Camila was still able to function like a normal person should while juggling her writing job and taking care of a baby. Even if she was a tiny bit grumpy towards him initially, and that's only because of her unreasonable envy of this little one's charm over Lauren, Ethan is quickly growing on her and she herself was gradually being charmed by this cherub-faced, noodle-haired, thumb-sucking innocent angel.

Although sometimes Camila internally argues the innocent part. She swears that those wide blue-gray eyes are all-knowing, as if silently telling her 'i know what you're up to, trick, can't fool this thumbsucker'

Just like right now.

Ethan was currently sucking on his thumb quite aggressively, casually kicking his little legs to and fro, strapped in his tiny little rocking chair, big blue-gray eyes following Camila's every move like a hawk watching his prey. It's creeping her out a little bit but she just narrowed her eyes at him in a silent warning of some sort, then resorted to sticking out her tongue like an errant child when she couldn't handle his probing eyes following her around.

He just giggled at her.

For the past forty five minutes, she has been rummaging through her closet, trying to find a suitable clothing to make herself more presentable. She doesn't want a repeat of the previous weekend encounter with Lauren where she was severely underdressed and extremely turned on, so she had been trying to avoid that. And she might also wanna try to look more than decent, like very attractive kind of decent, because well, she just wanna impress Lauren in every way possible.

Camila has been doing that for the past week, a fussing mess minutes before Lauren drops by her apartment. Even though both of them have their own jobs to attend to, Camila's time is very flexible and Lauren made a habit of dropping by before and after her every shift.

Now it is Friday already and she's aware that Lauren would be knocking at her door anytime soon. The girl knows how much inexperienced Camila is with basic infant care and made it a point to help in any way she can.

It's just that Camila can't allow herself to look even more foolish around the girl. So if her subtle style in her choice of clothing would be of any help in that department she will surely take the effort dressing up real nice but not too nice.

Especially now that she has decided to tell her the whole situation about Ethan. Not that her wardrobe has any say on about what she's going to confess. It's her nerves and need to impress that's making her more fussy than usual.

The beautiful girl living next door is dropping by any second now, she can sense it. She can almost feel it in her bones. Lauren offered to buy some groceries the previous day after seeing the depressing state of her cupboards and fridge, as well as few necessities for the "thumbsucker in the rocker", as Camila have been referring to the cute baby boy. She refused the offer adamantly but Lauren adamantly insisted and next thing she knows, she was giving in.

Only because she doesn't think she can say no to that beautiful pouting face that keeps reminding her to eat healthier than a can of chickpeas and hot pockets.

And then there was Ethan's wide-eye staring that seems to egg her on to just shut the hell up and simply nod her agreement.

It was a lost battle.

In the whole week that passsed, Lauren has been the most constant help in looking after Ethan. Other times it was Ally, and occasionally, Normani and Dinah, but it's always been Lauren who was there all the time to assist her with the boy's nap time and feeding time, diaper change and bath time. The girl sure knows how to calm a crying baby and make him giggle so adorably, and Camila was just the useless fool in the corner still processing in her brain how she ended up in that situation, all the while that Ethan was completely enjoying himself being showered with so much attention by a very beautiful young woman.

Camila eventually found something nice to wear and as she quickly put it on, she was mentally practicing on how to explain how Ethan came into her life.

_I hope she doesn't judge me for running off like that . . . I don't know what kind of person who abandons a family the way I did but it's something I needed to do . . . Does it make me too selfish to have done what I did? Oh god, I hope Lauren understands . . ._

A soft series of knock on her door interrupted her internal monologue. She knows it's Lauren because the girl texted ten minutes ago that she's on her way to the apartment. She feels anxiety bubble up inside her and her typical confidence is about to paddle itself on a canoe to a far away island vacation and leave her to fend for herself.

Sure enough when she opened her door with Ethan joyfully mauling both his hands, a struggling Lauren was there, holding two large grocery bags in her arms and smiling timidly at her, "I may have gone a little overboard with the food. I hope you like salad, because there are lots of fresh veggies in here, and I hope he likes rattles,"

Camila chuckled at how adorable Lauren looked fumbling with all the bags and her bunny teeth smile. She can't help but fall for her even more with all her kindness and thoughtfulness being shown. She stepped aside to make way for the girl to get inside. And as Lauren passed by her, soft floral scent with a little hint of vanilla filled her lungs.

And as it did, it takes effect on her very quickly, so quick that it made something grow between her legs.

And before it intoxicates her further into a state of euphoria and cloud her brain, her eyes automatically fell on Lauren's firm, round butt that was snuggly covered by her above the knee and form-fitting pencil skirt, which she realized a second too late as a wrong move.

Very wrong move because it only made the 'growing' situation between her legs hard.

"O-of course I like salad," She truthfully admitted albeit stuttering as she quickly averted her gaze before the situation in her pants _grow harder_ and difficult to conceal.

Ethan was looking at her curiously, as if asking her what's the matter with her. Then, he smirked. The little rascal smirked at her. She frowned at the boy before rolling her eyes as she gently closed her apartment door.

_Shut up noodle hair . . ._ Camila made a face at the baby boy, who was still smirking behind both fists he's been trying to stuff in his mouth, before she followed Lauren to her kitchen.

"Sooo, how is our little boo boo bear?" Lauren cooed at the baby who was already looking at her with excited wide blue gray eyes. For a split second, Camila thought the baby would expose her 'hard situation' in her pants.

But then, one word caught her attention.

_Our? . . . OUR boo boo bear?? . . ._

_. . . Ours_

_. . . Boo boo bear is OURS_

_. . . Oh gosh, Karla Camila focus! You have something to confess about boo boo bear himself so stop the fucking daydream!_

Camila's thoughts seems to be all over the place. Her thought process seems to have a bit of trouble digesting everything that's happening to her.

Earlier in the week Lauren suggested that the baby needs to be checked up by a professional. As in doctor's appointment, because according to her it is one of his basic need like everybody else. They'll need the professional advice on how to properly care for him, on how to keep track of his health, or to find if, god forbid, he's suffering from something that any of them can't possibly know for sure.

Camila doesn't know what exactly to say at the time mostly because she has no idea how to access the boy's previous health care stuff if Lisa actually bothered with those and she cut any connections with her ex father-in-law. But she completely agree with Lauren that Ethan really does need to have a general check up.

How much care and gentleness Lauren is showing the baby is so far better than she expected or could've asked for. It is so much better than what Lisa could have shown considering how she just left him there with Camila, not even a proper goodbye to spare.

And as much as she wants to suppress the feeling, this whole thing going on with Lauren and Ethan right there, this all feels right for Camila. It feels perfect. It was as if this was the family she didn't plan to have but will take nonetheless.

As if he knows he was being referred to, Ethan smiled a completely toothless and gumful of smile, his mouth was damp with drool, the sides of his eyes are crinkling. He raised his arms and fists and squirmed in her arms, as if imploring Lauren to take him away from the seemingly death-like grip that's trapping him away from heaven that is actually Lauren's arms.

"Well, boo boo right here already dropped the nuke and then finished half a bottle of his milk and he's still very awake," Camila relented and passed the baby to Lauren who was more than happy to hold the boy, "I think he's waiting for you, that's why he won't sleep,"

"I see you're giving the banana monster a hard time again, eh," Lauren mumbled to the boy who was now looking content in the crook of her arm.

_Well, if anything, it is actually you who makes it hard_ _for this banana monster_ . . .

She thought and discreetly adjusted herself.

Camila smiled fondly at the two, ignoring the uncomfortable tightness in her pants, and also the banana monster remark, because she already owns up to the nickname given by the human incarnate of Aphrodite standing before her.

"I'll try to put him to sleep now, then I'll help you with the groceries," Lauren quietly said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it," She volunteered and started rummaging through the bags and found a variety of fresh fruits including bananas, and vegetables, eggs, milk and wheat bread, among other foods she found there. She also found the baby rattle Lauren bought; a small yellow duck face with a blue handle that has little green plastic gems adorning it. It was really cute and Camila can't help herself play with it just a little.

"You know, that is not for you, right?" Lauren commented from across the living room, holding back a laugh.

She rolled her eyes and put the rattle down. "He is really getting spoiled by you," Lauren just smiled kindly that sent Camila's heart melting into a useless puddle. "Anyway, uhm . . . Since you bought the groceries, let me please repay you by preparing dinner for us. It's nothing fancy like restaurant chef-prepared salmon or steak or whatever. I don't know that much when it comes to cooking, but I sure can do basic stir fry or something, just hang around for a little bit more while I cook and then join me for dinner?" she asked nervously.

Lauren's warm smile broadened, "It's really okay, Camz. I mean you spent a lot of time today with Ethan and you must be tired already,"

"No, I'm not I promise. Please, I insist. Well, unless you have other plans tonight, which I hope you don't because I would really like you to join me for dinner," It took Camila a split second to realize what her statement implies, so she nervously added, "It's not like a date! No, not like that at all! I-it's like a thank you dinner for everything because you're really this amazing person who patiently helped me with thumb sucker over there because I swear I would be so totally lost not knowing what to do with him and -"

"Alright," Lauren laughed quietly as she gently swayed Ethan, cutting off Camila's awkward rambling. "I got it the first time, Camz, you already said repay so I got it already. I just don't want to bother you any more than that's necessary. You need your break too, you know,"

"You are not a bother, like ever. And I'm totally fine, I'm not tired or anything. So, please stay for dinner with me?"

"Okay, Camz . . . Since you asked so nicely, I'll stay for dinner . . . With you," Lauren teasingly replied with a wink.

Trying all of her might to ignore the heat spreading in her cheeks and all over her body as blood rushed down to her groin area, including majority of her brain cells as well, at the seemingly playful wink, Camila beamed a huge smile. She's very happy that Lauren agreed to stay.

But the anxiety in the pit of her stomach is still there. Reminding her the possibility that Lauren might stay away from her once she told her the truth about Ethan.

She isn't the religious sort of fellow but she prays in whoever mighty divine being up there that whatever happens later, Lauren would still remain even only as her friend.  
  


*** * ***   
  
  


They were currently sitting at her living room area where they settled on the carpeted floor, each of them holding a plate of fettuccine carbonara with a side of stir fried asparagus and broccoli with a bit of shrimp in it. Lauren has been moaning her approval that made Camila's mind drown somewhere in the gutter and her blood in constant simmer, traveling far down south, camping right there in the veins of her rock solid hard cock. The girl hasn't been able to utter a word other than "so good" in a breathy moan over a full mouth ever since she handed her a plate of food.

It was foodgasm at its finest. And she had being wishing she was the one giving Lauren that 'gasm' and not some creamy pasta.

The sight of the girl's closed eyes as she savored the food she prepared was both gratifying and frustrating at the same time for Camila, all she can do was groan internally and chastise herself for having a mental picture of Lauren naked underneath her, making that delicious throaty sound as she drilled her tool like a jackhammer on the girl's sweet glory hole.

Camila really needs to pull herself out of the gutter. Otherwise, she'll have a zipper line printed on her shaft. Or worse, Lauren's handprint on her face when she slaps her for being such a pervert with an odd looking tent in her jeans.

It wasn't even a proper dinner at all seeing that Ethan only decided to fall asleep when he knows for sure that Lauren is within five feet radius of his surrounding area. It's like he can sense that the girl is leaving him each time Lauren tries to put him down. So, Camila opted to bring the food to where Lauren is, which is right beside the boy's rocker.

They shared a good meal, a nice bottle of wine, and an interesting conversation about pygmy goats and baby sheeps, don't ask how, they just ended up talking which one they think is cuter. And in Camila's mind, this might as well be a nice dinner date if they weren't sitting down on her living room floor, surrounded by baby bottles and diapers.

"Wow Camz, this is really good. I love it. Where did you learn to cook this?" Lauren asked.

"Ally gave me the recipe for the sauce. I didn't make the pasta because I don't know how to make a homemade one like she does, so I used the pasta from the grocery. But the stir fry, I just watched Gordon Ramsay toss veggies in a pan way too many times and just copied what he did,"

"The way this all tastes, you might as well sign up for MasterChef,"

Camila quietly laughed, "You're too nice Lo, thanks,"

"Just stating facts," Lauren shrugged, "Let me help you clean up,"

"Don't worry about it," Camila stopped the girl from collecting their empty plates, "Actually there's something I'd like to talk to you about,"

"Sure, what is it?"

Camila finished off the remaining wine on her glass, thinking that it'll probably ease off her nerves, or maybe at least calm down her boner.

But nope, it did nothing at all. "It's about Ethan,"

Lauren nodded her head, her silence willing Camila to go on. She looked at her evergreen forest eyes, and there found herself gradually calming down. Something about the gentleness of the color soothes her, or perhaps it is the kindness within that emanates through that makes her find the words to speak her truth with her fear of judgment set so far aside.

"About a year ago . . ."

Camila started from where it all began. From the new year's party where she met Lisa, to the casual dating and eventual break up. From when Lisa came back to her claiming her pregnancy was Camila's, from which she had to explain briefly how it came to be since they both identify as women (and while doing so, she casually placed a throw pillow over her lap as Lauren discreetly looks down to it with a light blush on her cheeks), to when they married each other. Then, she told the girl how her ex-wife's lies revealed itself on the day Ethan was born.

The flow of Camila's words was constant and concise at the same time, and Lauren listened with rapt attention. Her green eyes doesn't show any judgment, but open-mindedness. She tried her best to explain to Lauren how cheated she felt when she was betrayed by the way Lisa did, making her believe that the baby she carried was hers, making her take responsibility of something that wasn't her doing. And how much guilt she felt when she was told that her ex-wife was kicked out by her own father recently because of the embarrassment she brought in the family.

". . . And so, now here we are," Camila cast down her eyes, very anxious of what Lauren might say. "Lisa came here, then left Ethan here with me. I haven't heard from her since,"

There was a tense beat of silence. Camila doesn't want to look up, what she might see might break her. She's scared to find Lauren mad, or worse, disappointed in her, in the choice that she made that led her to where she is now.

"I thought she was your sister," Lauren chuckled lightly that made Camila raise her head in confusion, caught off guard by what she said. Before she can react to it, Lauren continued, "But then I remembered how you speak highly of your sister and there's just no way she would be rude like that slamming your door to my face when I was just trying to help,"

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, because she was so stunned, so she closed it.

"That was so upsetting, Camz. I get it, you weren't prepared for a family life and I don't blame you for what you did, but I just . . . It's just, it's so wrong to lie about something so big. It's so messed up. I really worry about him now, you know. How all of this will affect him as he grows. Everything Lisa did from the beginning tells me that she really doesn't want him, that she just wants to take advantage of you and your kindness,"

"You're not mad?"

"Oh, I am mad. Furious even," Lauren noticed her crestfallen expression and lifted her chin with a feather-like touch of her forefinger, "But not at you, Camz. You tried your best to be there for her, then when truth came out, you were trying to do what was right for you when you felt so trapped. And now, you're trying your best to do what's right for a little boy whose own mother doesn't want him,"

She can't help it but tears just came out of nowhere and settled itself on the sides of her eyes. Her heart is beating so fast she can't keep up. And her mind is reeling at everything Lauren is saying.

"I'm mad at your ex for taking advantage of you, disrespecting you with such a lie, trapping you in a life you weren't ready to take on just yet. I'm mad at her for not appreciating this little angel. I'm not mad at you for your choices, you were in a situation where you have been used and lied to. I'm proud that no matter how messed up your situation, you still try,"

She looked deep in Lauren's magnificent eyes, evergreen forests trapped inside, bottomless kindness seeping through its light. She can't stop herself anymore.

Camila crossed what little space that was between them and captured Lauren's lips with her own.

Lauren was caught off guard. She sat frozen in place, stiff and shocked. But soon as the soft flesh and insistent pressure of Camila's lips moved so slowly, buzzing electricity coursed through her veins, making her heartbeat race. Her eyes fluttered shut and next thing she knows, she parts her mouth as Camila's tongue sought for entrance.

Camila was lost and found at the same time. The feeling was incomprehensible, yet makes sense all the same. Her brain is now in complete dysfunction but the rest of her body is wired. Heat in her blood and irrepressible need made her daring and held Lauren's beautiful face, keeping the girl in place as she dared to deepen the kiss. Lauren's responsiveness drives away rational thought especially now that their tongues are dancing to the tune of their breathing.

Her heart feels like bursting, and so is her throbbing member.

Camila and Lauren would have still kept going at it, and by how they have been kissing, things might have escalated to something more intense if not for the sudden cry that echoed through the room.

Ethan woke up just in time to stop the two adults from going any further.  
  
  


*** * ***   
  


* * *


	19. WE FOUND LOVE (chap19)

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

*** * ***

Friday night's kiss was something she didn't expect at all. It is something she can't get off of her mind either. It was there in her mind, even if she dared try to think of something else entirely. She can't fully grasp the extent of her feelings about the matter because it was overwhelming.

Completely overwhelming.

Things between her and Camila became suddenly tense. But not in a bad way though. Surely, they still interact the way they used to, the easy banter and the harmless flirting and Camila's super cringey pick up lines are still pretty much going on. Except that when their eyes meet, their gaze linger a little too long for comfort.

Stare offs that lasts so long, so intense, one look that could have said so many things that their mouths can never speak. Emerald meets russet from across the room, eye contact that are only interrupted mostly by Ethan or a ringing phone.

Stares and lingering gazes that are sending Lauren's senses into hyperawareness.

After Camila suddenly kissed her that night, it became a little bit awkward between them for the rest of the evening. She got to calm a crying Ethan and was able to put him back to sleep. Meanwhile, Camila went to clean up the dishes and prepared Ethan's bed for the night. Only when she saw to it that the baby was comfortably tucked in, peacefully asleep, she decided to go back to her own place. The conversation that followed between her and Camila was an awkward stuttering mess, and both of them were blushing profusely.

But all through the short talk and goodnight, they did not acknowledge the kiss that they shared.

Lauren wasn't really able to sleep that night thinking of that kiss.

When Saturday came, she lounged for a little bit in her bed, feeling some type of hangover without the excessive consumption of alcohol. The soft feel of Camila's mouth is still in her lips, the taste of her tongue is very much still there teasing her own, the fiery heat of her breath still tingles her skin sending buzz to her every nerve.

Lauren thought about how it must feel to have that expert mouth travel down her neck. Feather light kisses all over her porcelain skin that will soon become a soft bite to the side, just about an inch below her tender ear, a light grazing of teeth that sent shivers all the way down to her core right before it clamps down harshly onto her flesh, sucking her, tasting her for what she's worth, and the sting of it all will be soothed by that delicious wet tongue, licking the bruise only to bite it down again to resume the same sucking and tasting process.

She felt dampness in her underwear and her hand would've found its way there right between her legs to ease the pressure if it wasn't for her sister yelling breakfast in the kitchen.

Frustrating was the first word that crossed her mind as Dinah hollered in her kitchen.

Her sister noticed her odd mood right away once she stepped out to join her. And of course Dinah made it a point to tease her, that her _frustration_ was evident in her sour face at eight thirty in the morning, that she should perhaps knock next door to relieve that tension. She countered by teasing Dinah back, coaxing her to talk about her escapades with Normani instead. And being so deeply smitten, Dinah easily found herself spilling her own beans to her moody sister, who only smirked in triumph.

Satisfied that she was able to sway her sister's attention from her, Lauren went about their breakfast quite peacefully. Well, until Lucy came barging in like she owns the world, with the golden couple that is Alycia and Eliza in her tow. Hugs and 'how are you bitches' were exchanged, cereals and milk and cookies and takis and cheetos were raided and hogged from her cupboards and she just sat there chuckling and giggling at her crazy friends. They ate like starved monkeys and gossiped about random things, and she was doing just fine up until Lucy brought up the topic that is Camila the cute next door neighbor.

Her friends know Lauren so well and that's because she has always been an open book. So the slight hesitation in her response to the subject of their conversation earned her a whole lot of teasing, three times worse now than Dinah could give. They were relentless so she tried to brush it all off quite grumpily by asking Lucy if she likes Camila instead.

The smirk on Lucy's face made Lauren's insides churn so uncomfortably, like a whole flock of chickens were clawing at her intestines. She doesn't like one possible answer to her query, not one bit, but she thought might as well face it and get it over with. It was like ten agonizing seconds of anxiety before her best friend's response somehow cleared her worries.

"I like Camila as a person. She's cute and nice but not really my type," Lucy said.

"Because a certain someone that goes by the name Keana is actually your type," Alycia commented as she sipped her milk, wiggling her eyebrows at her girlfriend Eliza, who subsequently turned the whole topic towards the mentioned name as she inhaled a whole bag of takis. And Lauren couldn't be more thankful for the change in their topic.

Interrogations and teasing ensued, all attention was diverted to one of her best friends, until finally Lucy caved in and admitted to truly having feelings for her former college roommate. Her friends hung around for a little bit longer, discussing bizarre and inappropriate subjects about love and sex and food, until they all fled when all the munchies were gone, including Dinah, claiming to go on with the rest of their plans for the day. She was left in peace to do some chores and office work and an empty cupboard to refill.

And later on that same day, Camila eventually knocked on her door with Ethan to hang out with her, which she internally admitted to have looked more forward to than having her best friends consume all of her food supply and talk about how big her neighbor's butt is like it's the biggest concern in the world.

Then, Sunday came around and it was pretty much the same, just minus the crazy friends. Basic house chores and some sketches for her portfolio right after her regular run so early in the morning. Dinah was out somewhere with Normani when she got back in, probably doing something that even god doesn't want to know about. Then, she went to a late morning mass with Ally before eventually going to the park with Camila and Ethan for a little picnic that the brown-eyed girl prepared for them.

There, they talked and joked, stared at each other, played with Ethan, stared at each other some more, but not once either of them mentioned the Friday night kiss, or made attempts at doing it again. The tension was palpable each time their eyes meet and words hang in the air awkwardly.

But despite not acting on the urge to pull Camila and have a taste of her mouth again, Lauren admittedly had fun, so much of it in fact, listening to the funny stories of Camila's high school and college adventures, teaching Ethan sounds other than the slobbery wet raspberry he blows that the brown eyed girl is so proud of to be the one to teach him. Lauren actually had many things to distract her, but in all of the weekend activities she did, the memory of Camila's searing kiss was right there in the corner of her mind, tingling her senses to no end.

And now, dreaded Monday has arrived. She's supposed to be in a meeting regarding a huge project. But she called in sick just so she can go with Camila for Ethan's appointment with the doctor instead of facing her bosses. Her presentation of her latest artworks intended for a new animated film project that's in a current working progress can wait til Tuesday.

She doesn't have to, she has no obligation to do so, but she wants to go. In the short amount of time she spent with Ethan, Lauren has grown very fond of the baby. She cares about him as much as any caring mother would. It must be her mom's influence on her, having her tag along to her job as a social worker in the orphanages and group homes, taking care of children who are mostly below seven years old. Or it could only have been her own conscience, her own willingness to do what she thinks is right for an innocent boy neglected by his own mother. Either way, Lauren truly wants to be a part of Ethan's young life, and if fate or circumstances will allow it, she wants to be there for him too as he grows older as well.

It angers and saddens her that his own biological mother would abandon him like that. It could have been worse like Dinah's situation when she was only five where cops and frequent visits to the child psychologists were involved. Luckily it's not anything like that, but it is still not fair for him.

"I honestly don't know how this works and I'm kind of nervous about this so thank you for going with us, Lo,"

Camila said as they sat in the waiting area.

"You're welcome, anytime," she smiled timidly.

"So, uhm . . . How did you find the doctor?"

"Dr. Griffin is my mom's friend from college. We used to be neighbors up until they moved here in New York. Her daughter and I are still really close because we never really lost touch with each other and we went to the same university just like our moms, so when you decided to get Ethan a doctor's appointment, she's already in my mind to recommend,"

Camila nodded with an equally timid smile. She was pensive for a moment and was about to talk again, seemingly about to ask something, when the receptionist called for them. Lauren noticed this but tried not to think so much of it, trusting that should anything bothers Camila about this whole doctor's appointment thing, she would be upfront about it.

They were led to the office and was greeted with warm smile by the doctor herself.

"Lauren sweetie, it's been a while since we last saw each other, how have you been doing?" Dr. Griffin pulled her in for a warm hug.

Dr. Abby Griffin is like a second mother to her, and her husband Jake is like a second father to her as well. But just as she avoided everybody else in the first few weeks after her epic fail of a wedding, she haven't heard from the good doctor and her husband for a while. In fact, she haven't heard from anyone else invited in the wedding, except from her immediate family. Lucy, Alycia and Dr. Griffin's first born Eliza, are the most insistent ones outside her family who kept checking on her just to make sure she hasn't jumped off the top of empire state building after that breakdown she had at her own wedding.

"I'm as good as it gets," Lauren returned the hug, pushing away the bitter memory of the last occasion she saw the pediatrician, "How are you and Jake?"

"I'm doing good as well, and you know Jake, always tinkering and talking with all his machines as if they're all alive. Sometimes it makes me wonder to whom he's actually married to," Dr. Griffin chuckled amusedly. "So, how may I help you and your friend?"

"Abby, this is Camila," Lauren introduced the brown eyed girl first, who curiously observed her interaction with the doctor before smiling and shaking the doctor's hand, "And our little friend here is Ethan. And uhm . . . We're actually here to get him a nose ring and a grizzly bear tattoo on his right butt cheek," the three adults chuckled at the sarcastic humor, "Kidding, we're here to get him a general check up, of course,"

Lauren looked at Camila with a kind smile, signalling her to go on from there.

In the previous days, the two of them talked about how they should go on with Ethan's case because neither of them are his actual parents and they both want to do what is right for the boy as best as they could. Camila decided to have Ethan's general check up first before trying to find a way to contact Lisa or her father for a last chance for them to take responsibility of the boy. But in case that doesn't pan out, Lauren would proceed to contact her mom who still works with the social services to ask for help regarding what proper course of action to take pertaining to the boy's situation.

Because, if no one would claim responsibility for Ethan, he will most likely be taken by the child services from them. And it is something that Lauren isn't really optimistic about because there's no absolute guarantee he would end up in a nice, caring and loving home.

She has seen the kids in group homes and orphanages, children that were taken by the CS because of difficult circumstances they had been, and it wasn't really that bad out there. It's just that Ethan needs a proper home, just like every other child in this world. A home that has at least one reliable parent, responsible and caring, whose priority is to give him the love he deserves and not just only provide his basic necessities. He is way too young to be left amongst the growing population of abandoned children. Another case number, another ward of the state.

Camila went on to explain to Dr. Griffin everything she knows about Ethan's healthcare and the doctor went on to do her job. Lauren just sat there and paid careful attention to what the doctor was telling them about Ethan's biometrics, what vitamins or supplements he is supposed to take, intervals of his baby formula intake and how much he is supposed to have, shots/vaccinations and so on. She wisely resorted to taking notes on her phone for future references.

Overall, Ethan is one normal healthy boy. He doesn't have any concerning health issues of any sort, and that there was nothing to worry about him.

They finished up soon enough, and as a farewell, Dr. Griffin handed the boy a small plushie toy of a panda bear. And Lauren was quick enough to grab it first, sniffing it with a dorky smile, before reluctantly passing it to the baby.

"You know, that's not for you, right?" Camila teased her.

"Shut up,"

Dr. Griffin chuckled, "Lauren has a thing for bears that started a long time ago when she was still a child. Some things just never change,"

"Oh, wow, way to expose me, Abby,"

"I noticed, since she usually calls Ethan 'boo boo bear' most of the time," Camila replied smiling at her teasingly.

"Okaaay, that's enough, I am not going to subject myself in this verbal asault," Lauren overdramatically said. She rose from her seat, face blushing, and walked around to give Dr. Griffin a hug, "It is really nice to see you again,"

"I'm glad to see you doing better than last time, sweetie. I am so sorry for what happened at the wedding, you deserve so much better than that Ashley person,"

Lauren just smiled.

Though the whole thing still stings, she can now admit to herself that she can move past the pain and actually smile genuinely. She honestly doesn't want to discuss that particular chapter in her life because it really still hurts. Not as much anymore but still does. She thought Ashley was the one for her, but as it turns out, she was just another 'Lisa'.

Another lying bitch.

Lauren already made peace with that fact, even though what Ashley did to her and how she found out about it all is still giving her that bitter heartache. Afterall, Ashley was her first and what they had is something that is never easy to forget.

But she also accepted that some people are just born natural liars who gets off on playing other people's emotions. It's a cruel thing to do, no proven logical reason to it, but it happens to anyone. Some people lie, some people are being lied to.

It happened to her.

It happened to Camila.

Sure, they are different scenarios but the same principle. They both have been lied to.

And now, it is a matter of moving forward. It is a matter of how you go on with your life after finding out that you have been duped.

In her case, it is a matter of leaving the past behind, even if that past has some happy memories in it that admittedly, isn't really that easy to let go. That even if she was deluded to thinking that Ashley was the one for her when clearly she isn't, that maybe there's someone out there in this big world that's really meant to be with her.

And in Camila's case, it is a matter of dealing with consequences, a result of a selfish act of a reckless person. It is something that is not easy to go through, but given the chance, Lauren will be there to help as best as she could in dealing with all those consequences, because she knows firsthand how much it hurts to be lied to by someone you trusted. In a way, she can relate to Camila, therefore, in her own little way, she would help.

Lauren and Camila soon left the doctor's clinic, and later found themselves at a diner nearby.

"So, what's next on your plan," Lauren asked.

"Well, as I said before, since Lisa isn't answering her phone, I will try to contact her dad instead. I'm not sure how but I'll try," Camila replied.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, you mentioned that he kicked both of them out that's why they went to you,"

"Honestly, if that really is the case, I don't think calling him is the best idea. I just don't know what else to do. I know I'll feel bad if I just left Ethan to the child services,"

"Me too, honestly. The kids in group homes are mostly traumatized, some are depressed with either serious anger management issues or suicidal tendencies. And there's no assurance that he'll be treated right should he be fostered by someone, or any guarantee that he will be adopted by loving people,"

"I may have an idea but . . . I don't know," Camila said, once again pensive, while playing with the fork in her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking of looking for his biological father but I don't know how to start on that either,"

"Well . . . That's another option,"

Camila looked at her, sensing her doubt, implored her to go on, "But . . .?"

Lauren hesitated to speak her opinion, worried that she might cross a line.

But seeing those deep russet eyes filled with so much candor, she voiced out what's on her mind anyway, "I just think that maybe part of the reason why Lisa came to you instead was because . . . Well, maybe because Ethan's biological father doesn't want anything to do with him either,"

Camila thought about it for a moment, then she nodded, "You have a point there. I just considered looking for him because I want to cover all the bases, you know. Before we do a last resort,"

"Which is? Give him to the child services?"

Camila sighed deeply, "Maybe," she looked at Ethan who was busy trying to fit his entire left foot on his mouth while staring at Lauren with a little grin on his face. His blue gray eyes were wide and shining, so full of hidden little mischief and playful innocence alike.

". . . Or if nobody from his biological family wants him, I can foster him. I'm not sure how the process works, but I'll go through it all if it means I can give him what he needs. He's really growing on me, you know. I really do care about him,"

Lauren bit her lower lip to hold back a really wide happy smile. She is glad Camila considered fostering Ethan, even if it's only as a last resort. She knows the girl still needs a lot of learning in taking care of an infant and there isn't really a concrete guideline in raising a child to be a good, kind and respectable citizen. But there is no question about Camila's pure intention regarding Ethan's welfare. At least with Camila, Lauren is certain that the boy will be loved no matter what.

Lauren feels so proud of Camila, and she respects her now even more than she ever did before.

"That's a really huge step, Camz. But I support you with whatever decision you make. Honestly, you're a much better option than the group homes, even though you're still getting the hang of taking care of a baby. At least with you, I'll be sure that you'll love him and will give him your full attention,"

"I try my best," Camila replied modestly.

"And that's what really matters,"

The two of them talked for a little bit more about other stuff. Stared at each other more with a little bit more fire flickering in their eyes, as if there's being more said in their silent exchange of gazes.

They discussed random things that surrounds them; work, a little bit about family, but mostly work. Until Camila curiously asked something that Lauren honestly thought escaped the girl's notice.

"Hey Lo? I don't mean to pry or anything, but I'm a little curious. What was the 'wedding' Dr. Griffin said she was sorry about? You don't have to answer specific details or whatever. I'm just wondering what was that all about . . ."  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	20. WE FOUND LOVE (chap20)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

*** * ***

She should have just kept her mouth shut. If it's possible to swallow back those words as soon as it left her mouth, she would've taken it back faster than taking a tequila shot. She doesn't like how the brightness of Lauren's evergreen eyes faded into a lighter shade of gray.

Worse, she doesn't want to be the reason behind it.

But Camila can't help it. She was presented with something about the girl's interesting past and it was too late to stop her curiosity from spilling out.

Sometimes her mouth just works faster than her brain, it's baffling.

Sure enough, she and Lauren did talk a lot about anything and everything. For the past few months they've known each other, they talked about many things already, apart from the playful banter and harmless flirting; they talked about the things they know in life, the things they like and dislike, their interests, bits and pieces about their personal lives. And she couldn't have been happier to find someone she can relate to the most.

But Camila realized that the girl never mentioned anything about her past relationships.

Lauren seemed to contemplate her response, taking a bit of time as she forked her pancakes. Camila on the other hand took it as a chance to try and take back her words subtly, not wanting to cross a line should her question indeed made the girl uncomfortable.

Even if she really does want to know more.

"You know what, Lo, it's fine," she grinned, "If it's something you're not comfortable to talk about, you don't have to answer. It's okay, I'll just ask you another question . . . like, uhmm . . . Oh, I know! I have actually been meaning to ask you this but I was waiting for the right time and I can't seem to find it, but I think now is a good time to ask . . . So, uhm, I was wondering . . ."

Camila paused for effect that left Lauren with a confused look in her gorgeous face, ". . . Are you a cat?"

"Oh my gosh, here we go again . . ." Lauren rolled her eyes, chuckling at a smirking Camila, "No, why?"

". . . Because I'm _feline_ a connection between us,"

Lauren shook her head in amusement, whose smile made Camila feel proud of herself. This is what truly matters for her, to see Lauren's beautiful smile back at her beautiful face, "I honestly don't want to know where the hell do you get all of these pick up lines,"

"Well, you ought to know you inspired it all . . . What I'm trying to say is that I kinda got it from you because you're like google,"

"What?"

"You're like google . . . you have everything I'm searching for,"

"Just finish your waffles, Camz," Lauren sipped her iced tea, trying to mask her smile, hide the little blush spreading over her cheeks, but Camila already noticed.

"Speaking of waffles, are you a waffle maker?" She went on to keep the light atmosphere between them.

Trust a horrible pick up line to make a girl laugh.

"Mmm, I think I heard this before but go on anyway," Lauren said, "No, why?"

"Cuz I'd like to fill you up with my batter," Camila grinned, wiggled her eyebrows and winked at the green eyed girl.

Lauren laughed heartily, "You are unbelievable, Camz,"

Camila felt like patting her own back for such an accomplishment. She really wants to make it a point to make Lauren laugh at least three times a day as if it was doctor-prescribed, even if it makes a fool out of her. She would gladly be Lauren's personal jester if it means to make her so happy.

When the girl's laughter calmed down, a comfortable silence fell between them as they continued to finish their brunch. Camila was about to suggest going to central park but Lauren spoke before she did.

"It was my wedding,"

"Sorry, what?" Camila was momentarily confused, as she already have placed the issue in the back corner of her mind right next to where the due dates of her bills are confined. Still recognized but all set aside.

"The one Dr Griffin mentioned earlier, it was my wedding," Lauren fixed her gaze at her plate, her long eyelashes dusting off the soft skin of her upper cheekbones as she blinked.

"Oh,"

Camila's eyes immediately fell on Lauren's ring finger and frowned a little at the absence of a gold band that signifies her marital status. She didn't have to piece together what little information she has because Lauren went on to explain.

"Before I moved here, I was supposed to marry my long time girlfriend, Ashley. But then I found out that she was cheating on me the night before our wedding," Lauren cleared her throat before continuing, "I received messages from an unknown number, who actually happened to be the person Ashley was cheating on with. They were proofs. Of what they have been doing behind my back for months. I was shocked at first, then I got angry. So angry that I made an impulse decision to call her out on her lies during our wedding. Instead of saying my vows to her, I read all the explicit text messages she exchanged with her other woman in front of everyone,"

"I guess that's when it all dawned on me that she never really was the person for me to spend the rest of my life with. And it hurt so bad because I loved her. I felt like I was shattered, like everything I believed about us were just one big joke and I was the one big fool who took it all so seriously. I was so wrong about her and I spent years believing that she loved me as much as I have loved her, that I was enough for her, that we would be happy for the rest of our lives together. Well, as it turns out I wasn't enough. She went to go sleep around with someone else. Nothing felt right for me anymore,"

"So, I moved away. I left L.A. and moved here, hoping that the distance from everything I was used to will make things better for me. And ever since then, I've been trying to move on. So far, I'm gradually getting myself back together again, so yeah . . . There goes my tragic sob story, I'm so pathetic," Lauren chuckled drily.

Camila tried to absorb everything she just heard. She could not fathom that anyone had a sense to break Lauren's heart like that. The worse thing is, she can't accept Lauren belittling herself for falling for a cheating bitch.

The girl has a golden heart. Not pathetic.

"No, you're not. You're amazing, beautiful, intelligent and kind. Your ex is the pathetic one for not seeing that, for not appreciating you, for disrespecting you like that," Camila reached for Lauren's hand and smiled when the girl lifted her gaze and met her own.

She remembers the first time she met Lauren. She remembers how sad and hollow and gray her eyes were. They were just a couple of strangers at the time but Camila knows in herself right then and there that she wants to kick in the jewels whatever or whoever put that sadness in Lauren's eyes.

"I'm sorry you went through such pain, Lo,"

"I'm sorry too, I guess. Because it felt like everything we had was a waste. Though honestly, I feel a little guilty for putting Ashley in such an embarrassment. Sure, she was such a bitch for lying to me, but I could have handled the confrontation better. I didn't mean to make her appear to be such an asshole in front of our friends and family,"

"But she really was an asshole for cheating on you. She deserved it,"

Lauren shook her head fondly at her, "Camz . . . What I'm trying to say is that, I don't really feel good about what I did. I don't like hurting anyone in anyway intentionally,"

"No decent person wants to hurt anyone intentionally, Lo. And you are so much more than a decent human being. You shouldn't feel guilty for what you did at your wedding, you were not at fault . . . How about you try and look at it this way, that somehow you're doing other women a favor who might potentially become your ex's next victim. They should be wary of her cheating history before actually getting serious with her to avoid any potential heartbreak,"

"You make her sound like a serial heartbreaker or something,"

"She might as well be for breaking yours," Camila shrugged.

Before Lauren could reply, they both heard Ethan blow a raspberry. It was as if the boy was in agreement with what Camila said. Lauren reached over and wiped the drool from his chin with a smile.

Lauren smiled at the boy, and Camila could see that she's trying to cover the sadness she feels by giving Ethan her attention. Camila was internally berating herself for bringing up the topic in the first place. So, when Lauren changed the subject and suddenly talked about Chris Brown and his upcoming concert in the city, Camila entertained the topic enthusiastically.

She isn't really a big fan but she indulged Lauren's little bit of fangirling over the popstar. But she knows, just by looking in the girl's peridot colored eyes, it was only a distraction.

She can see that their previous topic still affected the girl.

And it affects her too, realizing that the girl she fell for hasn't completely moved on from her past. The fact that Lauren loved someone so much somehow stings her own heart. The only consolation that Camila made herself settle for is that at least it was over now. What Lauren had with this Ashley person is over. It's all in the past and Lauren is trying her best to keep moving forward.

She just have to do her part in this moving on process and remind Lauren that sometimes people must be willing to let go of the life they had planned to have the life that is actually waiting for them.  
  
  


*** * ***   
  
  


After their brunch, Camila and Lauren took Ethan to a pond at central park. The boy was having a blast, kicking and mauling his hands, watching ducks and birds moving around, giggling to himself. While the two adults talked and joked around, he babbled incomprehensibly towards every duck or duckling he sees.

Soon enough, the boy with the curliest blond hair fell asleep. All the ducks have long left him to waddle around so he can babble by himself until he fell tired and doze off. When Camila and Lauren took their attention off of each other and finally noticed him, they realized their fault immediately.

They have unintentionally made Ethan a third wheel.

Anyway, soon after the boy fell asleep, the three decided to go home. While Lauren had a few stuff to add in her portfolio, Camila had a few drafts to proofread, so it was then decided it is time to head back to their respective places.

They took a taxi, since neither of them have a car just yet. Lauren said that hers had a bit of issue transporting from L.A. to New York. Camila hasn't considered having her own car just yet because she had always enjoyed walking around and preferred it more than anything. She claimed it was her own version of excercise and contribution to saving the environment.

Besides, something about walking around the neighborhood feels therapeutic for her sometimes.

Camila watched Lauren enter her apartment unit first, earning her an eye roll when she insisted that she and Ethan are simply trying to be chivalrous for her. But the green eyed girl didn't enter without giving a few reminders about the baby's feeding time and stuff.

She just smiled fondly, wishing that she could at least have gotten a parting kiss from the girl instead of a detailed litany about Ethan's care before finally entering the realms of her apartment.

It's been so long since she had a taste of the girl's lips and it feels like she's already having some kind of withdrawal. It's just literally two nights ago, but it might as well be an eternity for how desperately she wants to close that gap between their mouths and feel the girl's body warmth against her. Camila had been itching to just grab Lauren's face and dive in for another breathtaking kiss, craving so bad for that sweet, wet, warm tongue battle against her own.

Once inside her own place, she tried to calm herself and her perpetual hard on. She set Ethan on his little bed before standing in the middle of her living room to take at least ten deep calming breaths.

Nope, it didn't work.

She still pretty much thinks of Lauren's lips and her pants are still uncomfortably tight around the groin area.

So, she went ahead to tidy up instead before going in for a quick cold shower. Then, soon after, she gathered her stuff to do some of her unfinished works.

Few minutes in after she sat next to a still sleeping little boy, tapping on the keys of her laptop, she heard a knock on her door.

She wasn't expecting anyone, except maybe for Lauren. It seems like her senses has already been wired to hope and expect Lauren to always knock on her door at any time of the day, at any day of the week.

She had a little grin on her face thinking that maybe Lauren forgot something. Thinking that maybe she remembered to kiss her or whatever, that's wishful thinking, yes, but a girl can wish. She already has a pick up line for that particular scenario, should that be the case. But as she opened her door, it wasn't Lauren at all.

"Hello Camila," With a gruff voice and a stern face that was outlined with thin lines of age, Juan Casimiro Morales greeted her.

It took about ten seconds before she got over her shock and extreme disappointment seeing it wasn't Lauren. Instead, those feelings were replaced quickly with simmering anger that was practically oozing right off of her skin.

"What do you want?"

"My daughter and my grandson,"

"Really? Last time I heard, you kicked them both out and on to the streets," She retorted spitefully.

The man tilted his head in confusion, "I came here for my family that _you_ tossed aside, young woman. You better watch your tone and don't just throw accusations at me like that. I honestly do not appreciate it,"

"Well, I honestly do not appreciate your face on my doorstep either. But whatever,"

Camila couldn't help herself.

She feels angry, pissed off at the unexpected arrival of her ex father-in-law. She initially had the idea of returning Ethan to him, but upon facing the older man right now, everything in her wants to think again. Everything in her wants to doubt the intentions of the man standing before her and not give up Ethan to him.

But let's be real, she doesn't have any legal rights. Especially now that she has legally divorced the boy's biological mother.

"Your reason for divorcing my daughter may have been understandable, but your behavior right now is not. Tell me, what lies my dear daughter has concocted this time and have your tiny little brain poisoned?"

Camila felt like punching him in the face for the insult but she held back. Comprehension, cold realization doused her anger-filled mind as she processed the older man's words.

"Did you disown her and Ethan?" She asked straight to the point, understanding now that Lisa might have just told her yet another lie.

Casimiro's eyes widened, surprised as it seems, "What? I would do no such thing! Lisa is the light of my life and I will do anything and everything in my power to show her that. She and her boy are the last of my family. I will not abandon her like you did,"

Camila sighed.

She knows that this requires a decent civilized conversation, so she decided to keep her sharp tongue on hold, though she really wants to lash out on him.

She motioned for her guest to come in. Casimiro have two bodyguards behind him like always, but like always, Camila paid them no attention at all. He gave them silent instructions to stay by the door and stand guard before he went in.

His eyes did not observe the place with disgust like he did back in Camila's previous residence in Miami. It was quite baffling because the man has the tendency to criticize other people based on whatever material possession they have, as if it was the only basis of their character. But she chose to ignore it because clearly, there is something more of importance to discuss.

Camila chose to take the higher road and not snap at the older man for any slight infraction or insulting remarks.

Quite surprisingly, Casimiro's eyes were full of gentleness that was now solely focused on the sleeping boy in the nearby small bed. Mr Morales' behavior is a complete contradiction to everything that Lisa has told her that particular time when she called.

She motioned for her guest to take a seat on the couch before she settled herself next to Ethan.

"Allow me to speak first," the older man breathed a sigh as he began. All Camila could manage to do was to spare him a stoic look and silence, "What my daughter has done to you was disrespectful and selfish. I cannot apologize enough for her, but you could have given her and this boy a chance for a family,"

She was going to react but he continued, "Now, I understand, I really do, why you didn't. You weren't ready, it was not what you wanted for yourself. When you left, she went back home to me and confessed her wrongdoing. I was furious at her at first because I know that is not what her late mother and I taught her. It was very disappointing. But as quickly as I got mad at her, I quickly forgave her also. She doesn't want to go back to your place on her own. I let her stay in her old room, then I hired nurses for her little one right away,"

"Lisa settled in, and I tried my best to make it all easier for her. I saw that she had a hard time dealing with your fallout and I noticed that she was going back to her old ways. I didn't stop her right away thinking that maybe it was her way of coping. You know her, you know how she is. Going out shopping and partying and more shopping. But then I noticed that she paid less and less attention to the little one. That's when I tried to lecture her. I tried to reprimand her and remind her that she now has a bigger responsibility and that Ethan needs his mother,"

Camila remained silent as Casimiro continued.

"We had a fight about it. I was only trying to talk her down but she was angry. Next thing I know, she was running downstairs with a duffel bag and Ethan in her arms. I tried to stop her, I had my men try to stop her but she was persistent. I have never seen her so upset like that before. She knew I would never lay a hand on her or that I would allow any of my men touch her. She was dauntless and all I can do at that moment was watch my daughter go,"

"I calmed myself and had my trusted men follow her. But somewhere along the way, they lost her. I think she knows I had her being followed. I don't know where else she would go so I had to find where you are as I have already suspected she would go to you,"

"She went here alright," Camila snickered.

She is torn between anger and pity towards Casimiro. The man isn't aware that his daughter's upbringing made her the way she is and that irks Camila to the point of internally lashing out. But she pitied him for his ignorance of the matter, realizing that his love for his child is too blinded.

"But she left as soon as she arrived,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how she found me. When she did, she told me that you were furious at her. You said she was a big disappointment and a failure to your name and kicked her out. That you disowned her and that you no longer recognize her as your own flesh and blood,"

"No, I did not. I swear on my beloved wife's name, I did not disown our only child," Casimiro is on the brink of tears, a very uncharacteristic feat for a man of his stature. Desperation in his voice was evident at his next words, "Where is she now?"

"I don't know," Camila replied curtly.

"You ought to know! You were the last person she talked to! You were the last person to see her!"

"Can you calm down? Ethan is still sleeping," Camila replied, holding on to that last thread of patience to not snap at her guest.

According to Lauren's wise words from their many previous conversations that two hotheads clashing won't resolve anything on a positive note, so Camila drew in my breath to keep her composure. But boy was it a hard thing to do, "How am I supposed to know when all she did was drop off her son here. I told you, she left as soon as she arrived. Told me a sob story then left with no goodbye, not even for her own child whom she left here drowning in his own shit,"

Casimiro seemed like chastised enough, sensing her bubbling anger simmering just underneath her skin. He looked at his grandson fondly, "I'm sorry. I'm just really worried,"

"What are you planning to do now?"

"I would like to take him home with me. I am his family afterall. And from there, I would wait for any developments from the professionals that I hired to look for Lisa. Do you know anyone else whom she might turn and go to? Has she mentioned any other friends or destinations she wished to go?"

Camila tried to process the older man's words.

She got stuck to the first part, having mixed feelings about it. Juan Casimiro Morales might be a man of old-fashioned beliefs but when it comes to his family, Camila can see that he is fierce and protective and will do whatever it takes to give them the best. His sudden arrival at her place, intent on getting his family back, is a testament to the things that he is willing to do to have his family put together as one. Camila may want to doubt him all she wants, but the desperation in his eyes contradicts whatever notion she has in mind.

And once again, truth of the matter still remains. Even if she wants to keep Ethan, she has no legal rights to do so.

Besides, this was part of her initial plan about the boy. To return him to his rightful family. But now, Camila suddenly feels like she doesn't want to let the boy go.

It feels like as if she suddenly developed a mild case of separation anxiety in only a span of minutes.

"Lisa didn't mention anything, I'm sorry . . . Are you, uhm . . . Are you gonna take him now?"

Casimiro seemed to have noticed her reluctance, looking between her and the boy, he seemed to recognize that she has grown some kind of attachment to his grandson in all of the couple of weeks he spent with Camila.

"If it is possible, yes," Casimiro replied, "You seem to have grown fond of him from the way you look. I will give you time to perhaps say your goodbye if that's any consolation,"

_Yep, still arrogant like I remember . . . But I'll take what I can get_ ,

Camila thought.

"I'm not the only one who might want to say goodbye. Ethan is a wonderful child. Attentive, curious and downright adorable. He has charmed a few of my friends and I'm sure it'll make them sad to know that he'll be going with you. Most likely never to return again,"

"There are things I need to sort out first, but if that is the case, I may allow you to visit him along with your friends in the future. But for now, I need to take him home,"

Camila sighed defeatedly, "Alright, I'll get his stuff,"

She started to walk towards the hallway but turned back, "Are you okay waiting here for a bit? Or are you gonna pull a Lisa on me and disappear, with Ethan this time?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you at least have a proper goodbye from him,"

She nodded and went to the room to gather all of Ethan's stuff with a heavy heart. And she's certain that someone else would definitely be heartbroken as well because of this most recent development.

Camila fished out her phone to message that particular someone . . .  
  
  
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	21. WE FOUND LOVE (chap21)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

*** * ***

Lauren was sitting by her open window, shading a particular drawing in her sketchpad. She was so engrossed at what she was doing that she failed to notice her silent phone, vibrating on the other side of the couch.

However, a movement down the street across her building did not escape her peripheral vision. She took a second to take a glance at it and when she saw that it was just some huge red motorcycle and it's buff rider, she shrugged it off. But a split second made her realize that something was oddly familiar about that.

So, she took another second to look again.

The red motorcycle rider still has his dark helmet on so she can't really see his face. But something in the way he sat on his motorcycle reminds her of something. Something she can't pinpoint exactly in her mind.

And just then, the rider took off his helmet.

James Dean hairstyle but dark as the moonless night sky, light stubble on his jaw and chin, prominent sideburns and a brooding face studying the streets that surrounds him, Lauren suddenly remembered where she saw that guy. It was the same guy Lisa was talking to that particular day Lauren first met her.

Her phone vibrated again on the other end of her couch and she didn't notice it. All because she was busy frowning at the unnamed man sitting on a red ducati across the street below. She wondered why was he there, as though he was scoping out the area. She wondered why he seemed alone at that very moment, because as far as Lauren can tell, there was no sign of Lisa on that end of the street, or anywhere Lauren's field of vision can reach.

_Maybe she dropped by at Camila's to take Ethan?_

Lauren thought. But it just seems unlikely. Maybe it isn't. Or maybe she just doesn't like the idea that after Lisa's unceremonious disappearing act, she'll return to take her son back. Just like that.

But something in her gut tells her that wasn't really the case. Especially with the way that guy looks around his surroundings.

She wondered if she should call the police, or to simply tell Camila about this shady but really good looking guy.

But what exactly she should say anyway?

Her gut tells her that she should say something about this suspicious man because she has already seen him twice. And both occasions seems really sketchy for her.

If she called the cops, what is she gonna report? That there's a guy that looks like a male model fresh out of a magazine photoshoot checking out her building and it creeps her out? Is that even a crime?

Or if she decided to tell Camila, what exactly is she gonna say? That she saw a sketchy guy who looks like Marlon Teixeira talking to her ex wife about a week ago who is now looking up at their building like some army ranger doing some kind of reconnaissance?

It all sounds ridiculous in one part of her brain, but two parts say it all makes sense. One part just thinks that the motorcycle really looks good on him, but probably looks better with her on it instead of him.

That last one she forcefully ignored and rolled her eyes on. She prefers colored black anyway, not that it matters. The point is, that two parts of her brain won her internal battle, but got stuck on which one to call first.

Cops or Camila?

Of course, she doesn't want to be the girl who cried wolf so she didn't notify the cops first. That's the only reason why she decided that she's going to call Camila and nothing more. But soon as she tapped in her password on her phone, she saw the three missed calls from the girl herself.

She wondered what was that all about.

Lauren started dialling and the contact started ringing from the other line subsequently. It took about three rings before it was answered.

"Hey!"

"Hallo! Uhm . . . Hey, I need to tell you something," she made it a point not to make any small talk for her to avoid any room for hesitation. But her intention was thwarted when Camila replied.

"Yeah, me too actually,"

Her immediate concern for Camila became a priority so she opted to listen to the girl first before telling her own reason for calling. "Okay, go ahead. What is it? Is everything okay? Are you okay? Is Ethan okay? Did something happen?"

Camila chuckled on the other line, "Lo, chill. We're okay . . . I guess. I mean, we have a guest here, and it's someone we didn't expect to see so soon,"

"Oh my god! Did Lisa come back to get him?"

"No, not her . . . It's actually her dad,"

"Oh,"

_Maybe that guy is a friend of Lisa's old man?_

Lauren thought to herself again.

"And he wants to take Ethan back with him today,"

"What? Already? But I thought you said that he kicked them out?"

"Lisa lied . . . Again. He seemed sincere though. So, even if I have reservations about the matter, I don't really have a final say in it,"

"Just like that? Ethan is going with his grandfather, simple as that?" Lauren asked, disbelief laced her tone. She can barely process what Camila was telling her, she's feeling a bit emotional at the news. Something doesn't sit right with her about it all. "And you're not gonna do anything else, you're just gonna give him back? Like right _now_?"

"Yes, Casimiro is here right now in my living room . . . Lo, I think I know what you're trying to say here. But you ought to know that I don't have legal rights to keep him. His grandfather is taking responsibility of him now and there really isn't much I can do about that,"

Lauren sighed in defeat. But something in her gut nags her about the whole matter, even though she's well aware that Camila was right. She relented anyway, disregarding the odd feeling that's settling in her. Maybe she just has grown too attached to Ethan to let him go that easy. "Can I at least say goodbye to him?"

"That's why I called. I know you would want to say goodbye to him. Although, Casimiro did offer for us to visit, so it's not really a definite goodbye. I hope,"

"That's so generous of him. Anyway,. I'll be there in less than a minute,"

True enough, Lauren left her own apartment the second they hang up on their conversation, dashing her way towards Camila's, tripping by her couch then almost slamming her face on a wall upon trying to regain her balance, and then she was already in front of her neighbor's door in record breaking time.

She stood there awkwardly in front of two much taller guys in crisp looking suits that looks a whole lot like cliché secret service agents that you see in movies. She felt underdressed wearing some gray baggy sweatpants and a pink shirt with Patrick Star's whole face in it. Those guys looked a lot like clone villains of The Matrix trilogy, those backflipping weirdos got nothing on the suits these tall guys were wearing.

"Uhm . . . H-hallo," Lauren waved awkwardly at them, who just regarded her with absolute stone cold expressionless faces.

The soles of her old Chuck Taylors, that she barely remembered to hastily put on before running off, squeaked on the floor as she nervously shifted her weight, trying to move between the two taller men standing guard at Camila's door like indestructible sentinels that they actually are.

She honestly thinks it's over the top but if Mr Morales have safety issues, it's not really her place to comment on how he deals with it.

"C-can I? I-i mean, may I?" Lauren attempted to step in between them, trying to squeeze herself in so she can knock on the door, but what she actually managed to do was awkwardly step forward and backwards several times in front of the tall sentinels.

She feels totally stupid, realizing what she's actually doing.

As if sensing her struggle, Camila appeared to her rescue as the girl yanked her door open. Lauren sighed in relief when Camila smiled at her and motioned for her to get in. For whichever reason it was that she was truly sighing about, she didn't really thought about it much. She's just glad to finally get away from those guys that creepily reminds her of Mr Smith, Neo's all-time nemesis.

Upon entering Camila's apartment, her attention now is immediately replaced by her need to hug Ethan before he goes away with his grandfather. Who knows when exactly is she gonna see that wonderful boy again, she misses him already now just thinking about it.

"Is he okay?" Was the first thing she blurted out.

"Yeah, he just woke up," Camila replied, "he's having a stare down match with his granddaddy in the living room,"

"Oh . . . Uhm, what's the deal with the secret service outside your door anyway?"

"They're Casimiro's bodyguards,"

"I figured as much, but I still don't get it. It's not like he's the president that requires that much security. And they kinda look scary,"

Camila chortled quietly, "Tell me about it. But for as long as I've known Casimiro, he always have those guys flanking him wherever he goes,"

The two of them reached the living room area where Camila introduced her to her ex father-in-law as her close friend. Ethan immediately noticed her presence and squirmed right away from his grandfather's hold on him.

Understanding what the boy wants, Lauren stepped closer with open and offering hands. The boy giggled and almost jumped off right away if not for Casimiro's firm hold. The older man passed the squirming child to Lauren, quite hesitantly, and the blond curly haired child sighed contentedly in Lauren's arms, automatically putting both his hands in his mouth as if hiding his mischievous smirk from Lauren.

"He seems to have liked you so much as well," Casimiro commented.

Lauren just smiled at him politely.

The older man looked stern, as if a little smile would cost him half a billion dollars. Unsure of what to say to the older man, Lauren opted for the safety of a polite smile. She's still trying to process that the baby in her arms is leaving with his only known blood relative. Someone other than his neglectful mother.

If she's being honest, she doesn't feel right giving Ethan to this man's care. He may look like a formidable and capable man, but he looked strict and so uptight. But she is aware of the truth that she is just a mere stranger in Ethan's life and this man is his true family.

She caught sight of a movement on the other side of the room and sure enough, there was Camila who gently dropped a duffel bag full of Ethan's meager stuff on the side of the couch. She had a sad smile on her face as she met Lauren's green eyes from across the room.

"I still live in the same address, Camila," Casimiro broke the heavy silence hanging in the room, "You and your friend here can visit Ethan anytime. But for now, I have things to sort and that includes Ethan's welfare. So, we should be going. I'll be taking him now,"

As the older man moved closer to take the boy, Lauren held on tighter to Ethan who simply giggled at her, "C-can I at least carry him for bit longer? Maybe I can walk him to your car? Assuming you have one, of course,"

Lauren caught sight of Camila trying to hide a smirk while Casimiro stared at her with a weird expression on his face for a few beats. He shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance before he found his voice to acquiesce, "Of course, that can be arranged. He doesn't seem to want to let go of you, either anyway,"

All of them, including the intimidatingly creepy bodyguards of the older man, made their way to the underground parking of the building where a sleek black Rolls Royce Phantom was secured close to the exit.

It all felt like a blur to Lauren.

From Camila's apartment to the elevator and all the way down to basement, it seems to have happened so fast. It felt rushed when she hugged Ethan so firmly but still gently, and the boy just kept staring at her with brilliant and wide blue-gray eyes. It felt so much like having the best gift ever snatched away from her when Casimiro took his grandson from her.

"Well good to know you brought a car seat with you," Camila commented as she took a peek inside the luxury car, "It's as if you already know he's going with you no matter what,"

"It may seem like that, but believe me when I say I had doubts that I will find him here," the older man replied, "I'm sorry if this is so sudden. But I just gave you my contact details, and you're free to inquire about him or visit in the near future,"

Camila just nodded as she kissed the boy on his forehead and murmured something softly to him.

"Thank you Mr Morales, that is very generous of you. I surely want to hear about him soon as well," Lauren said as she clasped her hands together, feeling their sudden uselessness soon as Ethan was taken from them.

Their goodbyes were quick. Curtly at worst, but at least Lauren got her farewell for the little champ. Camila seems to have become detached as well soon as the luxury car left the building.

"Well, that was . . . Uhm, what's the fancy word for sad?" She commented.

"Dismal, depressing, doleful, desolate, dolorous, deplorable . . . I'm not sure anymore," Camila sighed.

"There you go again with the D word," Lauren chuckled.

Camila chuckled as well, "I'm gonna miss that little guy,"

"Me too . . ."  
  
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	22. WE FOUND LOVE (chap22;mature content)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

*** * ***

It has been a couple days later but they still haven't seen each other again. It was as if Ethan being gone with his grandfather now was equivalent to having no reason to hang out together anymore.

When before, Camila was okay being up alone in her apartment, now it is not.

She misses the blown raspberries breaking out the dead silence, she misses the soft crying echoing throughout the room that can either mean that a toxic nuke has been deployed from that little butt, or that little tummy needs to be fed once more. She misses that mop of blond noodle hair that she keeps tidy with her own hair ties, making cute little pigtails. She misses those wide blue-gray eyes following her around and even the sticky drool that dampens her shirt too.

When before, Camila appreciates the silence that brings life to her overactive imagination, now it seems disturbingly eerie. It's maddening and making her uncharacteristically restless.

She has gotten used to hear the soft lullaby, sung by that sweet angel voice echoing from her living room until it fades into a soft hum. She has gotten used to hear the unintelligible baby-talk spoken by the full grown woman from next door in chorus with that cute tiny giggle.

All the laughs and chaos and the silly little things that occupied the silence in the room, she misses it all.

Since Ethan left, it seems like all those things went with him as well. All those little things that she didn't know mattered to her. It's been two days since she last saw him, and it's been two days since Lauren last dropped by her apartment.

They've been exchanging short messages on the phone but even that doesn't suffice for the longing Camila feels. She needs to see Lauren's angel face and hear her angel voice just as much as she misses Ethan's cherubic little pale face.

And after two excruciating days, Camila finally got her chance to hangout with Lauren.

She was bounding the steps of her building going down, carrying a box of old books and clothes. She has been meaning to donate these things for a while now, and now she suddenly got a lot of time to deal with it. Well, technically it was Ally who deals with donations and stuff like that, all she had to do was drop it off in her office.

She's using the stairs because apparently both service elevators seem to be full of people, neighbors and strangers alike that she failed to notice before. As she was going down the stairs, she heard that raspy voice that echoes in her mind in every daydream of her waking hours and every wet dream of her deep slumber.

It was like she's being hit with deja vu of their first meeting, but not quite. As much as it is one of her treasured memories, she doesn't want to end up hurting Lauren in any possible way similar to the first time she met her, where she barrelled down through her.

She had a fond smile on her face at the memory as she listened to that sultry voice. Lauren seems to be talking to someone, and when Camila caught sight of the girl sitting on one of the steps, sure enough, she was indeed talking to someone on her phone.

However, when she caught a hint of who might Lauren be talking to on her phone, her smile automatically faded into thin a line.

"I'm sorry, too . . ." She heard Lauren sniffle.

A beat of silence, perhaps the other person was saying something, then Lauren spoke again, "I don't think so. I don't think I can look at you the same way anymore after what you did. Maybe, one day we'll meet each other again, but I don't think it's this soon. Besides, it'll only be for closure and nothing more. After how things ended, you know we both need it, Ash,"

Camila stood frozen still, a few steps above Lauren. She wasn't sure how to react. A part of her seems to be glad that Lauren is seeking closure from her previous relationship, but another part of her is aching knowing that the girl she has grown to care so much for is in emotional pain.

She doesn't know how long she stood there, looking silly holding on to a boxful of old clothes and books. Next thing she noticed, Lauren was standing, dusting off her form fitting blue jeans before rubbing off the evident tears that fell on her cheeks.

Then, she turned.

Clouded yet so vivid, evergreen, peridot, emerald, all mixed up shades of green sparkled in tiny crystal-like shards as a pair of irises dilated. The girl's eyes widened in surprise to find Camila standing right there.

It's like a trick everytime.

One look, then it's automatic. One quick beat after another quick beat thuds in her pulse, forming an erratic rise and fall of rhythm. Camila's breath caught somewhere in her lungs, blood rush in her veins like a heavy Florida flash flood. All of that in that very second those beautiful eyes stare right back into hers.

"Hey," was all her almost short circuiting brain came up with.

Lauren blinked a couple of times and averted her gaze before she smiled back.

"Hey Camz,"

They awkwardly looked around their surroundings, unable to come up with anything witty to say. Lauren seems to be fidgety while Camila scrambles in her own head for anything else to say to the girl.

Well, she didn't have to do so for long. Lauren started talking long before she can even dig the worst pick up line from her brain.

"So, uhm . . . What are you doing there?"

"I was gonna bring this down to Ally's office. These are for donations, I mean, I don't use it anymore and I don't want to throw them away because they're all still in good condition and I'm sure someone else out there can make use of any of these although some of these are really old but . . . Uhm . . . Yeah, okay . . . "

Camila, realizing her word vomit, barely tried to stop Lauren from picking up a couple of books on the top and read the titles, "Kidnapped by Robert Louis Stevenson and Moonfleet by J. Meade Falkner . . . Camz, these are classics,"

" _Classic_ is the fancy word for old," she retorted but when Lauren gave her an unamused glare, " . . . I-i mean yeah, classic books, good reads, yep, that's what I was saying,"

"Let me help, before you topple over and hurt yourself," Lauren smiled at her teasingly.

Before she can refuse, the girl picked up four more hardbounds from the box, scanning the titles as she did so, "Wow, you really have a thing for adventure themed books,"

"I guess, yeah . . . Growing up being different from everyone else, I couldn't think of a better place to go for an escape than the many fictional world of adventure," Camila shrugged.

"Well, there's that thing called _vacation_. . . Like an actual trip some place else,"

They both chuckled as they went to Ally's office. It was located by the kitchen of her restaurant so it was a little bit of a long walk. Especially that Camila chose to walk slower just to simply lengthen her time jesting with Lauren.

Once they reached Ally's office, it came out to be a bit of surprise seeing both Normani and Dinah were already there, having a serious conversation about who is the better ship between Mileven and Elmax. It was almost disconcerting watching them with their serious faces and passionate arguments, they did not even notice the two of them entering.

Well, until Lauren suddenly piped up, "I'm all in for Elmax, I find them really cute,"

Normani and Dinah started to argue that notion but Camila shushed the both of them, "No offense to all of you, but I find this discussion disturbingly strange, so for the sake of everybody's sanity, let's change the subject into donations. Donations are for a good cause and it is really --"

"Bleh . . . Boring," Normani cut her off.

"How did you two end up here anyway," Lauren asked.

"Oh, I invited them when I saw them outside making out," Ally replied smiling mischievously, "I was thinking of going out later but I realized I don't wanna do it alone, so when I saw them I was just like hey wanna go have a few drinks later with me, I know a place, and these two were like yeah sure . . . Though I'm not sure how we ended up talking about Stranger Things because I remember we were just talking about which bars and clubs are we gonna hit tonight other than Henrietta Hudson,"

"Ally, it's just Thursday,"

"So?"

"It's not even weekend yet,"

"Your point?"

"Sis, doesn't really matter what day it is if you wanna loosen up and have a bit of fun," Dinah tried to enlighten her slightly confused sister.

"So, are you in? I'm sure Mila is in," Ally smirked as she reclined on her seat and put her feet up her desk.

"I didn't say anything," Camila retorted.

"Oh, please . . . Ally and I knows that you're the real party animal in this room," Normani smirked as well.

"Guys, it's like what Lauren said. It's not even weekend just yet,"

"Your point?" The three other girls chorused that made Lauren chuckle softly.

She turned to the green eyed girl, leaned closely and asked in a low voice, "Are you going with these strange people?"

She noticed a dark pink color tinting the girl's cheeks, making her smirk to herself. Lauren looked at the three girl's expectant faces and rolled her eyes at them.

"I guess . . . I'm in if you're in,"

"Alright, what time are we going?" She asked, finally dropping her box of donations in a corner amongst other donations.

"Around eight-ish," Dinah replied.

"In which case, we all better get going and glam up," Normani added.

Everyone agreed and soon enough they all fled away from Ally's office. Normani and Dinah already disappeared while Camila and Lauren are still pretty much trying to think what did they just agreed to.

They exchanged looks and simply shrugged.  
  


*** * ***   
  


It's not Henrietta Hudson's but it might as well be for the amount of lesbians prowling in every nook and cranny of the place.

While Normani and Dinah were busy figuratively drunk in each other's presence, Ally was literally drunk and already slurring, very surprisingly hitting it off real nice with her frenemy Poot. They're all having so much fun, drinking and dancing and talking and laughing, including Ally who has repeatedly proclaimed her 'dislike' to her weird gal pal Poot but still entertaining the weird girl's weird advances.

And then there's Lauren. Looking like the hottest bae in the world, rocking that red backless dress and strappy heels, she on the other hand was being a little too nice, talking to some Kristen Stewart look-alike.

All the while here she was dealing with some redheaded chick who's way too tall for her own good, though admittedly hot with a nice rack. Camila already tried to subtly turn down the redhead's blatant flirting but she seems way too drunk to comprehend.

So, she just simply ignored the girl as she drawled on and on about her babushka's virtues back in her hometown with that thick Russian accent of hers.

It was weird.

Honestly, all she really wants is to be with Lauren. Doing what Normani and Dinah have been doing on the dancefloor.

But not quite exactly.

It was a little bit disconcerting, seeing that Normani and Dinah are almost having sex with their clothes still on, gyrating against each other on the dancefloor, mouths attached to each other for only God knows how long. It's surprising how they haven't been kicked out yet for being a little too obnoxious.

It was both disturbing and amusing.

Camila spared Lauren a glance and was immediately met with Kristen-wannabelike touching the green eyed girl's arm. Her russet eyes are quickly turning darker and almost seeing blood red because of that seemingly innocent gesture. Redhead tree trunk was talking her ears off but rude as it may seem, she just can't bring herself to pay her any attention anymore. Her eyes are currently focused on being watchful from a few feet across the bar.

Is it too much to ask that she just wanna hang out with Lauren? It's really been so long since they had a decent talk. She just wanna know how she is after that phone call earlier.

Camila wasn't really sure how exactly the two of them parted ways, because they just started talking between themselves after being surrounded by the crazy that is their friends. She just went to order some more drinks for them and then bam! She turned around to find out she lost sight of Lauren in the thick crowd. A couple minutes of scanning the area later, she found her. But only this time around, Kristen-Wannabelike-Stewart was giving her the sultry eyes and the easy smile as she invaded the green eyed girl's personal breathing space.

Camila suddenly felt like throwing her beer bottle like its baseball at Kristen Wannabe's pale ass face and yell 'hey! that's my girl!!'. But of course, some redhead slides next to her and starts a conversation she doesn't really wanna get herself into. She's just too polite for her own good sometimes to dismiss the redhead.

When Kristen wannabe moved closer to Lauren and her hand suddenly found its way to the girl's waist, that's when Camila lost it.

She marched towards the other two girls, whisked Lauren away, literally, into the crowd getting lost in the midst of them. She caught both of them by surprise, sure, but she doesn't give shit anymore. It's like this urgency she's feeling is taking over her and she's not in control of herself.

Either that or she just can't stand some sneaky lesbian making moves on Lauren.

Certain now that she has Lauren's attention full on her, she pulled her close by the waist, so close she left no space between their heated bodies, then whispered in the girl's ear, "Dance with me,"

She smirked when she felt Lauren's breath hitched in her throat. But as soon as the girl started grinding with her, Camila got lost in the sensation of their bodies moving so close and so in sync together. It was as if everyone else are nothing but a blurry of faded colors and there's just the two of them, owning the dancefloor and the music for themselves alone.

"Camz?" Lauren whispered back soon as she regained her composure, "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I think you're supposed to be dancing with your girl back there, and not me,"

"I am dancing with mygirl,"

"What?"

"Just shut up and dance with me,"

Lauren chuckled, "Rude . . . That was actually a song, you fool,"

Camila chuckled back softly.

She couldn't think much of anything else anymore. Her focus is on how their bodies were glued together, fits each other so perfectly, every curve and crevice.

It was as if having Lauren in her arms like that, pressed against her, moving languidly with her to the upbeat tune of the music, was the only thing that matters. Her warmth, her scent, the thrumming beat in their chest, in rhythm with each other, it's like that is exactly where they were both supposed to be.

As her hands snaked through the bare expanse of Lauren's back, she felt the girl's own pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and the back of her neck. They swayed together, they grinded on each other; their breathing was erratic, the humidity making them feel a little bit more intoxicated than they already are. She feels like bursting her nuts as she feels Lauren's hot breath on the skin of her neck and she's certain that Lauren can also feel her rock hard member against her lower abdomen.

Camila's one hand remained a few inches above where Lauren's tailbone is supposed to be, while the other one had her fingers graze lightly over the length of the girl's spine, leaving a blazing trail of goosebumps. She couldn't help herself anymore, she wants to explore every inch of that porcelain skin. And she wants to explore it all with her tongue and teeth.

Every second, every motion, is sending Camila's senses to hyperdrive. She wants to jump into hyperspace and bring Lauren with her in her bed in hyperspeed. And it seems like their proximity, their alcohol intake, has the same effect on Lauren because next thing she felt was the girl's soft lips, slightly parted, grazing the side of her neck going towards the back of her ear. She feels it throughout her body, warm breath was sending her blood supply down to her phallus.

She really can't take it anymore.

She pulled back slightly, only to dive in again. Only this time, right down to Lauren's slightly parted lips.

This kiss, pretty much like the first one, fills her up with so much but still can't get enough. It was gentle and tentative at the the first few seconds of contact, but soon became deeper and intense, so much that there was nothing else to do but cling to each other and battle it out with their tongues.

It was exhilarating. And she wants more.

Gasping for breath, Lauren pulled back. But Camila has already gone addicted to her taste, went right back in again, not giving Lauren that little reprieve, pushing her insistent tongue against Lauren's, who moaned quite deliciously and simply gave in without much resistance.

Camila felt delirious. And it was just a little moan from a little heated kiss.

This time around, it was her who pulled away. She's aware that she is losing so much control of herself and there is no way she can hold back anymore. Her dazed dark eyes met with the brilliantly dilating emerald ones immediately. Swollen lips and panting ragged breaths, and as if reading each other's minds, they both made their way to the exit. Hand clasped tightly to each other, basking in the constant flow of heat and electricity, Camila and Lauren left for the privacy of their apartment building to carry on with whatever it is they just started on the dancefloor.  
  


*** * ***   
  
  


It's been a while since the last time she had done this. No, she is not hesitating, not at all. She wanted this, very badly in fact. And she can tell, with the way Lauren has been so responsive, the green eyed girl wants it too just as bad.

Her tiny concern at the moment is whether or not she can perform to whatever expectation Lauren has. Not that the girl verbally insinuated anything seeing that she can't form any cohesive sentences with all of her breathy moans at Camila's every ministration on her body.

Anyway, she feels out of touch, like an athlete out of shape, or something like that. She feels nervous and excited all the same; feeling very close to combustion, exploding into a smokey crisp pile of ash.

Throughout the process of uber ride and getting inside her apartment, Camila barely managed to stop herself from nibbling almost every square inch of Lauren's skin. It was as if her mouth had better purpose in life that doesn't involve talking. It was like she had a taste of the most potent addictive substance in the world and never would she ever get enough of it.

At least even throughout her lust-dazed mind, she still had half a sense to ask some semblance of consent.

"Is this okay"

Lauren's response came in a breathy whisper in her ear. A simple yes, barely uttered in a husky whisper, that sent all of her reservations and self doubt gone away just like that. Her need to bury herself inside Lauren reached an all time high, persistent and amplified.

She guided Lauren to her bedroom as they kissed fervently. Her hands snaking their way to the vast expanse of her milky smooth skin, slipping down the red dress off her shoulders. She felt more than she saw the pair of firm mounds that is the green eyed girl's breasts. It was feverishly warm against her hands, not too big but quite a handful with taut nipples, almost as hard as a pebble. Camila is positive that she just died and went to heaven just by touching, gently squeezing those firm breasts.

She can't wait to have a taste. And so she did. Camila held both breasts then brought down her mouth to one of them, rolling her tongue around an erect nipple before sucking into it like a starved newborn infant. She took her time, enjoying a little too much of the wonderful taste and the wonderful sounds Lauren is making, before giving the same treatment to the other breast.

All the while that her mouth was having a feast on Lauren's tits, her hands weren't idle, no not at all. Her wily hands kept on fondling Lauren's chest, running up to the peak of her nipples, tweaking and pinching and caressing as it goes, then traversing the path down towards the firm muscles of her abs, taking a deliberate turn to the side of her hips going all the way to the back where her ass was waiting to be groped. Camila's hands didn't waste any more second and just squeezed it like it was a pair of oversized stress balls.

Lauren pulled her up for another searing kiss then pushed her denim jacket off of her. She felt a pair of soft hands feeling up her taut stomach from her waist, trailing so softly against the outline of her adonis belt up to her toned four-pack abs, leaving a surge of heat through its path, keeping her blood in a simmering flow towards her groin area. Next thing Camila registered happening was her shirt being pulled up, all she can do was liftup her arms.

Her shirt was tossed aside, then she was pushed back roughly, falling on her back to the soft matress of her own bed. An ethereal dream-like vision of Lauren was looming above her in all of her topless glory with nothing but a black laced thong.

A line from a song struck her as she lay there on her bed staring up at that heavenly sight.

_There's no place I'd rather be . . ._

If there is a place on earth that Camila would want to stay and spend several lifetimes in, this is it. In her bed, underneath an almost naked Lauren. Her grin couldn't be wiped out should anyone dare try to do so as she leered.

She hissed and groaned when Lauren straddled her, sitting right above her hard pulsing shaft. The green eyed girl leaned forward and pressed her bare torso against Camila's. The girl's hands were busy as she took a bite down and sucked Camila's neck, one was on its way to caress her chest and the other was fumbling for the button of her jeans. Camila's hands didn't stop from moving as well, stroking Lauren's hips, groping her ass.

It's her newfound favorite thing to do now; squeeze Lauren's butt and she'll be one happy little fellow.

She felt Lauren's tongue on her ear after that delicious stinging sensation from her bite. Then she whispered, trailing her delicate fingers along the outline of Camila's length that has been straining against her jeans, "Can I take this off?"

"Mhmm . . . You . . . can do anything to me, Lo," Camila struggled a reply in a rough voice.

Lauren bit the flesh beneath her ear and it was both painful and tickling, an immediate rush in her veins made her buck her hips upward, her erection desperate for release by now. She felt Lauren move back, efficiently popping off the button of her jeans and pulling down the zipper, eventually pulling down the jeans altogether. And there goes her pole up in full mast.

"Wow, that's huge . . ." Lauren stared in innocent wonder at the tent standing up in Camila's boxers.

"Uhm . . . I hope it doesn't scare you,"

"Nope, not at all . . . Can I touch it?"

"Sure . . . I told you, you can do anything to me," Camila pulled her into another heated kiss.

Meanwhile, Lauren blindly pulled the waistband and reached underneath Camila's boxers, trailing her hand on her length. She hissed at the skin to skin contact and couldn't help but leak out a little bit of precum. She felt Lauren's body slide against hers going down again.

It suddenly felt like she lost all of her other senses except for the one in her cock as she felt a wet warm tongue circling around her tip. It slid down her shaft and up again, all over around the head, making her let out the most scandalous moans she ever let out in her entire life. She feels like bursting any second now and Lauren was just simply licking her like a popsicle.

Before the girl can even make a decent attempt at blowing her, she impatiently pulled her up and flipped their position on the bed. She felt like it was necessary because she doesn't think she'll last should Lauren kept going.

It was as if she were possessed with the way she ravaged Lauren with her mouth, now lying naked on her back, her dark tresses in wild scatter around the white covers of her bed. Biting, sucking, licking, caressing, scratching, it was like she wanted to do everything on Lauren's body all at once as she lay there, tasting her skin for all of her worth before settling herself between the girl's spread legs. On a mission to rip that little piece of fabric covering her prize, Camila tore the lace thong with such ferocity as the Hulk would.

Then, she was face to face with the most beautiful vagina she's ever seen. Trimmed neatly and smooth along her bikini line, leaving just a very small triangle patch of dark hair, her labia looked so full and firm and slick wet. She could bury her nose between those pussy lips and breathe Lauren's womanly essence for the rest of the night, but her tongue and cock demands otherwise. So right after having a good fix of inhaling a lungful of that sweet musky scent, Camila introduced her tongue to Lauren's vagina.

She licked her, like an ice cream on an ice cream cone, long and deep, making the green eyed girl gasp loudly. It wasn't any different from when Lauren was licking her because her taste alone was sending Camila on the precipice of bursting. Then, she sucked her engorged clit, making Lauren dig her nails on her scalp, buck her hips and wrap her thighs on Camila's head.

"Camz!!" She squealed, raspy voice disrupting the silence of the entire floor of the building.

Camila kept on eating Lauren's vagina and clit; hungry, relentless and unrestrained, smirking every now and then at the girl's every moan and scream of her name. She added a finger and found out just how tight, wet and feverishly hot inside she was. It was a discovery she wanted so bad to further study so she added another finger, sliding both fingers in and out, just to feel more of that tightness and warmth. Squelching and slurping sounds were the undertone for each of Lauren's ragged breathing and loud moaning.

Until she suddenly stopped making a sound, her whole body stiffening, as an abundant flow of her juices poured out of her and onto Camila's eager mouth.

"Camila!!" She screamed, in full volume and uncaring of sleeping neighbors.

There wasn't a drop wasted because Camila skillfully sucked, swallowed and licked them all like some thirsty animal from the desert. She knows she has to let Lauren calm herself for a little bit after that first wave of her orgasm, so she crawled languidly back up, trailing kisses on her way to the girl's mouth.

They kissed, and in contrast to all the kisses they shared for the night, it was slow, deeper and somewhat exploratory in nature. It was like they're taking time familiarizing the caverns of each other's mouths, carving into memory how each other's tongues played against each other, tasting and breathing in each other.

How much longer they kissed, she failed to really notice. Camila was so lost in that kiss, drowning and living all the same with its depth and indescribable surge of emotions being brought out. So much she missed how Lauren positioned herself to flip her over. She just felt a whoosh of cool air and the soft bounce as her back hit the mattress. Lauren was straddling her stomach, feeling a wet trail as she slid down.

Camila groaned as she felt Lauren pulled from their kiss and sat against her crotch area once again. She opened her eyes to meet dark green irises already staring back at her, then Lauren started grinding her hips so slowly against her hard length.

"We're really doing this, are we?" Lauren rasped above her.

"Y-yes . . . Yes, we are," she managed to reply amidst the liquid heat she feels running rampant in her veins.

Lauren leaned forward, her much bigger boobs pressed against her own decent ones, her sopping wetness coating almost all of her groin area and not just her entire hard length, then whispered in her ear, "Well then, you need to wrap your thing up before it goes inside me,"

"Y-yeah . . . Wrap it up . . . Uh-huh . . . Wrap . . . Wait, what wrap up?" Camila was in a daze she can barely register what Lauren was yapping about.

"Condoms, Camz . . ."

Then, like a lightbulb being lit up in her fogged brain, she exclaimed, "Oh! Condom, yeah . . . I think I have one in my drawer . . . Or was it in my pocket,"

Lauren giggled when Camila hobbled off from the bed, looked in her jeans pocket first but only found some receipts before scrambling towards her drawer and there she did find what she was looking for. It was a bit silly with her boxers still halfway around her legs, her erection wagging from side to side as she moved around. But her giggles were cut off when Camila smashed her mouth against hers, replacing it with a delicious sounding moan.

Camila tore the condom wrapper with ease then rolled it in. Lauren watched with rapt attention as she bit her lower lip. When Camila noticed her dark sultry look as she wrapped herself up, seeing right away how she bites her lip, there was an automatic response for Camila; split second and she was crashing her mouth against hers and captured that swollen lip with her own.

She believes that it was hers to bite from now on.

She pushed Lauren back gently while torridly kissing her. She subsequently pushed apart the girl's thighs and pressed herself against her wet center. She grinded her hips as her mouth mauled Lauren's neck, leaving a vicious red hickey after another. She positioned herself between the girl's thighs so she can properly run her length and thickness between those smooth labia.

Lauren was beyond her own wits, presenting herself wide open and pliant to Camila's every move. Her breathing was ragged, her heartbeat has been racing. She's on the edge once again, just as Camila has been.

"Ready, baby?"

All Lauren can do was hum her reply and nod.

Camila gently pushed in. She's feeling a whole lot of things and it takes all of her willpower to hold back. Her tip was barely inside but the slippery wet heat is driving her insane, making her mindlessly push some more. It brought back a flash of memory from her pubescent years, where she first masturbated to a naked picture of some pin up model and came quickly after just a couple of strokes. She's now worried, with all these feelings she has for Lauren, that she won't last longer upon initial entry.

"Fuck!" Lauren harshly groaned as Camila pushed gently but much further.

Now, she became suddenly worried she's hurting Lauren at her exclamation, "Sorry, babe. Does it hurt?"

"A little," the girl breathed out, "But don't stop. I can take it. Just keep going,"

She didn't need to be told twice, but she was being mindful of how she's stretching Lauren with her girth as she went deeper. It was difficult to do so when all she can think about was how much she desperately wanted to jackhammer herself to oblivion, deep, hard and strong inside that tight, slick wet heat.

Lauren moaned shamelessly, clutching onto the sheets beside her as Camila finally speared all of herself inside, groaning as she reached depths nobody else has.

Camila tried her damnedest not to spurt her seed right then and there.

They both stopped still. Only their ragged breathing was heard in the dead silence of the room. Calming themselves from the incredible surge of rush and heat. Savoring this indescribably overwhelming feeling that enveloped both of them as their bodies joined to become one.

They're both dangerously teetering on the edge of euphoric bliss, one sudden move and they would fall in the abyss.

"Please . . ." Lauren whispered, almost inaudibly.

"You sure . . . You're ready?" Camila whispered back, biting once again the tender flesh beneath the girl's ear.

"Yes . . . Please,"

Camila need not more convincing, as she started to pull back deliberately slow, earning a raunchy sound from Lauren. She pulled a couple of inches, then pushed back in just as slow. Trying to build a rhythm, trying with what little control she still has. The sensation of the slightest friction was blinding and mind boggling and there's no going back for her.

She doesn't know how long has she been sawing her length slowly in and out of Lauren, but she can feel her moving underneath her. Her muscles contracting her shaft as she moves, meeting her gentle thrust halfway, with gradual urgency that picked up whatever pace Camila made.

They kissed, they bit, they touched each other. They got that rhythm that made them even more needy and loud, made the bed bounce against the wall. Camila was lost in the speed of her pounding, straining herself not to come just yet just so she can make this incredible feeling last. And it was the kind of speed that made her stare in wonder as she watched Lauren spasm underneath her, gushing out her juices, making them both sopping wet, mumbling almost unintelligible profanities with eyes closed.

It was a mesmerizing sight, hypnotizing and she couldn't stop watching Lauren's face contort under the throes of passion. And she couldn't stop pushing and pulling, picking up her speed as she goes.

Lauren's voice came in full volumed rasp as she cried out Camila's name when another wave of orgasm hit her. Her eyes, brightest and most vivid shade of green dilated as she screamed, meeting the midnight dark irises of her lover who not once wavered from pounding away the shit out of her.

And just as she thought this one hit her the hardest, she was wrong. As Camila rutted like a wild beast, Lauren felt that searing hot tightness in her lower abdomen. She soon lost sense of time; white spots in the dark filled her vision, deafening white noise filled her eardrums, as Camila filled the condom with copious amounts of her seed. Shuddering and arching her back as Camila covered her with her whole body and arms while spurting rope after ropes of thick cum. Lauren's juices came out of her in a steady riverflow that made both of them and the bed soaking wet.

They both came at exact same time, they both screamed each other's name, so loud that it wouldn't be a surprise if there's going to be a noise complaint against them at three in the morning. It was like their souls were being ripped out, conjoined and attached and swaying in limbo, then pushed right back in so harshly, giving life a whole new meaning.

Camila collapsed atop Lauren, spent and breathing hard. She can feel the rush of her heartbeat against Lauren's and it gave her the kind of peace that she never thought existed after having sex with someone. It was the kind of serenity, some kind of assurance, that this right here is where she belongs. That this right here is what completes her.

When she realized she was putting her weight on Lauren, Camila moved to the side and saw the girl sleeping. She pulled her close to her arms, covered both of their naked bodies with her and stared at her with a soft fond smile.

Appreciating the beauty sleeping in her arms. Beauty and grace that rivals all the angels and goddesses above. Up until sleep took her over. Camila continued her adoring stares on that beauty beyond the clouds of dreamland.  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	23. WE FOUND LOVE (chap23)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

*** * ***

She woke up to the smell coffee, freshly brewed and aromatic. The rich scent of roasted beans wafted through the room, invigorating and teasing her slowly waking senses.

There's a familiar comfort in the aroma of coffee in the morning that just gets her. It makes her think of the possibilities that is promised in the day up ahead. Opportunities and chances; tasks and chores and responsibilities; every other little thing that adds up to make a decent day; it all comes to mind at the brewed scent of coffee, reminding her not to take for granted her every waking hours.

It was a nice feeling, is all.

Then, as she moved her head, causing her to slightly bury her face on the soft pillow, she was greeted with yet another nice smell. It was kind of strange, it was something floral, like a bunch of pink rose petals; delicate and soft, but also a bit like detergent with a hint of chlorine; it smells like a heady kind of clean.

It was indeed strange because that's not how her pillows smell like. But in a way, it kind of smells just as nice. It's just that this wasn't the scent she usually wakes up to.

Fluttering her eyelids wide open now, her green dilated eyes scanned the immediate surroundings her line of vision covered. She was met with stacks of books and papers on a desk right across from her, next to it was an open laptop with SpongeBob gif trying to catch some jellyfish on the screen. A bonsai tree was sitting by the window, trimmed into the shape of a pinecone, blinds are still down but soft rays of sunlight were seeping through.

These all looked so damn familiar, but her brain is still somewhere up in the clouds to properly function.

The freshly brewed scent of coffee was now getting stronger and it really did bring her lax senses to awareness. As clarity in her eyes became more profound, she glanced down to the floor. She saw a denim jacket that looks awfully lot like Camila's from the night before.

Then, it hit her.

Camila.

Last night.

Lauren took a sharp intake of breath and turned abruptly on the soft mattress of the bed. That's when she felt the soreness around her lower extremities ache, making her groan as she stretched her still sleeping muscles. Her sleep-fogged mind cleared as memories of last night flashed like a movie clip reeling.

It rendered her paralyzed.

Lauren hasn't done anything spontaneous like that before.

As in spontaneously acting out on her impulse, on her desires. Giving in to the intense physical attraction as easily as that. She had always put into consideration how deep her feelings were before jumping into someone's bed and do the horizontal tango. If she doesn't feel as strongly, deeply, and irrevocably captivated, she wouldn't dare do anything more than being a regular civilized person. That's why it took her longer to lose her virginity, and eventually lose it to someone she actually fell in love with. Her feelings were certain and deep and reciprocated at the time. She felt secured.

However, with Camila last night, she honestly can't put a definite label for her feelings for the girl. Not because she doesn't want to, but it terrifies her, of what she truly felt for Camila in such a short time she knew her. It may have been irritation and annoyance at first, but only because she didn't allow herself to get that close to her. Eventually, she noticed the little things that made Camila such a great person. She has become well aware of her attraction to her that has grown into some kind of crush. Then, her growing attachment to her sprouted from her sincere care for Ethan; and Lauren would like to convince herself that all of that weren't solid enough reason for her to lose her self restraint, tear down the walls she has just barely built around herself and just simply cave in.

But as she remembered everything that has transpired, she can almost feel Camila's hands all over her body again, her breath in her skin, her taste in her tongue. The thought, the memory of it all was entrancing, spellbinding.

So much its making her momentarily forget that her own heart was taken and crushed on the ground not too long ago. Making her momentarily feel like it is whole again, little patched up pieces placed back into her chest only to beat wildly once more to another person's warm touch.

With Camila, she doesn't know for certain how deep the girl's feelings were for her. It could only be just physical for her and nothing more, or it could only be just plain curiosity about her sexual prowess. Some kind of distraction from her own debacles in life. It could mean something more, but with the way Camila used to flirt with her, she might as well be just another conquest.

She remembers how it felt to be touched by Camila. Remembering the fire in the way she looked at her, russet eyes turning into onyx, the fire that made Lauren's blood simmer, the fire that was so consuming and irresistible, she realized that there is no need for reason. To feel something as intense as what she had the previous night is something that's always far beyond rationality. It is what it is, burning raw passion and a connection that defies reason.

In a way its confusing her. But at the same time, the whole night provided some clarity to her affections as well.

Lauren doesn't know how to start sorting out these conflicting thoughts in her head. She knows how she feels about Camila, and she used to call it 'crush'. Juvenile as it sounds. What she's certain about is that she is very attracted to her and admires her character as a person, and it continues to grow with every time she spent with her.

However, it doesn't necessarily mean right away that she's in love with her. She shouldn't put a definite label to something she can't fully understand, especially when Ashley comes to her mind from time to time. But she might just be, with the rate her heart is beating at all the frequent times her mind keeps attuned to the thoughts of Camila.

But as she doesn't want to have her heart crushed once more and so soon, she'd rather keep these feelings contained for now. Especially when she's not certain about how Camila truly feels about her.

Whether if she's just a casual fling for her, or something more.

Lauren stopped mulling things over before she got so far ahead of herself. She decided to accept it for now as what it was. Sex. It's normal, it's what people do. No need for deeper feelings whatsoever, it's just an itch that needs to be scratched occasionally. Besides, that's probably how Camila would look at things now that a new day has risen and all the alcohol has dissipated from their systems and the cravings of their hormones has been sated.

That didn't really sound good in her head.

Lauren grimaced, not just at the route her thoughts were going, but also at the soreness she feels in her body as she pulled herself up. She looked around for her dress; she found it by the door but she can't find her underwear.

_Oh, right . . . Camz tore it up last night . . ._

Lauren thought, recalling how darkened Camila's eyes were as she ripped her underwear into pitiful shreds.

She doesn't feel right going around commando style in someone else's apartment. It's weird and makes her feel so unnecessarily exposed. But she doesn't have much option, at least her dress can cover up the important bits just to keep her modesty still existent. She put on her dress after washing her face and her mouth, running her hand through her raven hair in her attempt to at least look like she got herself put together somehow, when in reality she feels like a bit of a wreck deep inside, then proceeded to look for her shoes and purse.

Lauren tried to walk properly despite feeling a subtle ache as she moved her legs. She stepped out of the room, tiptoeing as she followed the scent of coffee like a sniffing canine would. It led her to the kitchen where Camila was busy flipping pancakes as the coffee maker was doing its job automatically.

Suddenly she's nervous. She was anxious like literally two minutes ago, now she's full on nervous little shit.

She doesn't know how to approach the girl who was standing by the stove with her back turned towards her, humming some kind of tune. She stared at her and contemplated on whether to make her presence known or make a mad dash to the door to escape awkwardness.

But then she remembered she was barefoot and her purse is still somewhere in this house.

As she stared, weighing her options on how to proceed with her life now that she has experienced sex with Camila, she saw how much at ease in the kitchen the girl was.

Camila claimed before that she isn't much of a cook, but proven otherwise when she cooked meals for their impromptu dinners. She appreciate not only the gesture but also how amazingly delicious those meals were. Watching her now do her thing with the pancakes makes Lauren feel some type of way.

It's kind of inappropriate, really, especially that she's very much aware of her state of undress underneath the sheer piece of clothing she's wearing.

Fondness, tenderness, fascination, adoration, arousal. She can't pinpoint exactly what the feeling was but it's something along those lines, maybe except for the last one. That one is just a flitting thought like seriously. Despite the playful, obnoxious, and occasionally rough exterior, Camila is actually a true sweetheart deep down.

"Hey,"

She was brought back from her thoughts when Camila finally noticed her standing there, silent and awkward. Never before had she felt this self conscious in front of anyone. Camila made her feel even more bare and exposed, even at the tender smile she greeted her with.

Lauren returned the smile but couldn't look at her eyes quite directly just yet. "Good morning. Uhm, have you seen my shoes and my purse?"

"I put your purse on the couch and your shoes is by the door next to mine,"

She went to go take her purse. As she walked, she could feel Camila's eyes following her from across the room. Lauren couldn't fathom how she felt such heat crawling in her skin with just a look. One look that makes her feel tingles everywhere and her heart skip. One look that feels so damn intense, her insides are turning into a cacophony of wild butterflies trying to find an escape route.

Her first instinct was to run. Run for her life. She wasn't ready to face whatever it is Camila has to say or ask about their tryst, she was scared to face whatever it all meant to her. She's scared to be asked what it meant to her because she doesn't know how she would answer that without messing up. And the thing is, Lauren is now realizing what it all really meant for her. And it may not be something she expected to feel to somebody else in such a short time.

Because as far as she's aware, it is still too soon for her to feel so much and so deep for someone.

It's really scary.

What if Camila turned out to be just another 'Ashley' and break her heart too?

"Are you leaving already?"

Lauren heard Camila ask. Her back was turned, a lucky feat that hid her wince at the question. She scrambled in her brain for a response, because honestly, she doesn't know how to deal with these kind of things.

For fuck's sake, she never had a one night stand before and she doesn't know what rules were set to be applied in such occasions.

"Y-yeah," Lauren croaked, feeling something that's stuck in her vocal chords as her insides twisted.

"Have some coffee first before you go. And, uhm . . . I made some pancakes too,"

"Thanks, that's really nice of you to offer but I really must go,"

"Oh . . . " A bit of disappointment laced Camila's tone that quickly vanished anyway as she went on, "What's the rush, Lo? It's barely seven thirty in the morning,"

"I, uh . . . No, nothing. No rush at all, I just . . . I need a new underwear," whispering the last part, Lauren winced again at her pathetic excuse before facing Camila and meeting her gaze.

A gaze that's oozing heat and mischief alike.

The girl chuckled, amused, "You can borrow some of my boxers. Come on, I'll let you pick,"

As Camila walked off towards her room, Lauren was chastising herself overdramatically, panicking internally. She just really wanna run off and jump over some cliff in her embarassment. She took a couple of deep breaths before following Camila.

Camila was noisily rummaging through her stuff in the closet when she got in. The unmade bed, its messy clutter of sheets and pillows, gave Lauren the most vivid flashback of herself getting lost in ecstacy with Camila. She stared at it with her mouth slightly open, her breathing is starting to get shallow, her whole body was getting a heated reaction.

"Lo? Here are some of my boxers. Take your pick,"

Camila emerged from her closet holding a bunch of many different boxers. She placed it on the bed and beckoned her to come closer to take her chosen boxers to put on.

"Thanks, Camz,"

"You're welcome, princesa,"

Lauren's eyes fluttered shut while she swallowed a lump that formed in her throat as she felt Camila lean into her, warm hands placed on her hips, hot breath on her ears. She couldn't squeeze her thighs tight enough at that very second Camila pressed herself fully on Lauren's back and a very prominent stiff bulge pressed right between her butt crack.

She can't tell for sure which gave her that reaction; the sweet endearment uttered in a sultry, panty-soaking whisper, or the heated, hard body pressed in a perfect fit against her back.

"You're welcome to share breakfast with me too . . . Though, I honestly rather have you instead of pancakes and coffee,"

Lauren tried her damnedest not to moan at Camila's raspy whisper by her ear, against her hair, wrapping her arms around her, pressing harder behind her, inhaling so deeply.

"I-"

She didn't get to say any rebuff because Camila turned her around and kissed her. She can only open her mouth and welcome that talented tongue and do it's magic. She fell prey to the wonders of Camila's deep hungry kiss.

Lauren pressed herself against Camila, lifting her arms around her shoulders. She felt the girl's hand run down the back of her thigh and up to her ass, squeezing it ever so slowly as if she's savoring every nanosecond that she's got more than a handful of Lauren's flesh.

They kissed hungrily, not letting up. Until their lungs burned at the lack of oxygen. Lauren wanted more; something about kissing Camila that makes her feel weightless, thought processes on pause and just simply hypnotized, but then Camila pulled back. Obviously struggling in doing so, trying not to throw Lauren on her bed, spread her legs wide open and spear her raging erection deep inside her womb.

"We need to . . . Stop. Because if we don't . . . We both won't be going anywhere for the rest of this day and all through the night,"

"No . . ." Lauren murmured, "I mean yes . . . Yes, we stop . . . Need . . . I mean we need to stop yes," she stumbled on her words that made Camila smirk.

Lauren fluttered her eyes open and met Camila's shining eyes. It was so beautiful, the kind of russet brown that's so elegant, so intense, so warm.

"Please have breakfast with me," there was pleading in Camila's tone that Lauren couldn't find it in her to refuse and want to run anymore.

She acquiesced and gave Camila's lips one more peck.

"Okay . . . I'll just put on some of your boxers. You totally ruined my panties last night,"

"Or you can just simply put on your birthday suit, it's more convenient,"

"Don't be a perv and go back to the kitchen,"

"But I wanna watch you pull up that dress . . ."

"Get out,"

Camila pulled her in for another breath stopping kiss before letting go and playfully slapped her butt as she strode away from the room. Lauren giggled, her ten thousand megawatt smile remained in her face as she picked up a pair of boxers with captain America's shield printed in the front.

*** * ***

"Nice accessory,"

Lucy commented as she slid next to Dinah in the diner they agreed to meet. Alycia and Eliza were on their way there but apparently they got stuck on some traffic.

"What accessory?" She asked.

"The purplish red bling on the side of your neck, sis," Dinah replied for Lucy who was fairly engrossed in studying the prominent bruise as she sipped on her milk tea.

Lauren's eyes widened as her hand shot up to the aforementioned area of her body. Seriously, this scarves are useless if they don't serve their purpose which is to cover her neck. Either that or Lucy just got the eye of a hawk.

Her reaction caused Dinah and Lucy to laugh.

"I swear that's the latest fashion trend in Casa Jauregui," Lucy said in between her uncontrollable laughter.

"I at least own it," Dinah quipped, "I really don't care what strangers think about it. Besides I kinda like it when my boo marks me,"

"That's you, Dinah. Lauren on the hand . . . Hmm, I wonder where she got that sexy bling? I wonder if I can get some of that too?" Lucy teased that earned her a lethal glare from her profusely blushing friend.

"Can you guys shut it? It's nothing, really," Lauren weakly deflected.

"Here's what I wonder, Lu," Dinah said. "I wonder where Laur and Mila wandered off last night right after they gobbled each other's faces on the dancefloor,"

"Oh my god! Maybe they went to get each other that really purplish red neck accessory? That is so totally hot, I should've known!" Lucy jested some more.

Lauren groaned. She's so embarrassed and pissed and bashful and annoyed and simply in a tangled mess of feelings she doesn't really know how to handle. She eventually took the day off of work and agreed to meet up with friends. And now here she is, enduring an afternoon of teasing from her two companions.

After spending most of the morning with Camila, eating pancakes and flirting and talking and bantering and another round of horizontal greased-weasel tango on her couch, she got back to her own apartment unit. Though not before getting another searing, needy kiss that sent her mind in a hazy spiral and knees feel like gelatin. Her body's reaction was instant; heated blood rushing, kegel muscles clenching.

It was like she's not the master of her own body anymore.

They both seemed hesitant to leave each other's presence but eventually parted with a simple 'see you later', a smirk and a wink from Camila, and a simple smile, a bashful wave and reddened cheeks from Lauren.

They never really discussed further the implications of all the horizontal tango they did.

Lauren went inside her unit, freshened up with a thorough shower and complete dental hygiene routine. She tried her hardest to refrain from touching herself under the shower as she reminisced the way Camila's hand roamed all over her body. It was difficult because her mind always drifts to the memories, and even memories alone can elicit such intense reaction from her.

Then, she decided to call in sick though medically speaking she's absolutely healthy and disease-free. She just feels horny and insatiable at the very thought of Camila and her talented hands and tongue and . . . And that would only distract her from her work.

So, she busied herself doing chores. Up until Lucy called and demanded a meet up. Demanding an explanation why she wasn't invited to the previous night out. And now she's here. Not only dealing with Lucy's wrath at the betrayal of not being dragged on some night out but also her sister's scrutiny as well.

Alycia and Eliza were not as intense as these two, but she dreaded their inevitable presence anyway because they're just as inquisitive.

It's not like she doesn't wanna share her story. It's just that whatever she did with Camila the previous night is something she now considers special and ultimately very personal. She never kiss and tell, she never did even when she was with Ashley. This time isn't any different either except that she feels so strongly, more intense. She feels extremely protective, much extreme than her previous relationship, about it all. She just wants to treasure the experience in the depths of her heart without tainting the whole memory by telling her friends what actually happened.

"Time to spill, girl. Share the deets," Lucy urged.

"There's nothing to spill, okay," Lauren huffed, starting to get more peeved by the minute, "It's just a bite . . . From an insect,"

"An insect that looks like Mila?"

"Dinah . . ." she growled at her sister.

Lucy just cackled and Dinah rolled her eyes with a little knowing grin plastered on her face.

"Alright, alright . . . I'm letting the issue of the _neck_ _accessory_ go. Let's get to the more important topic," Lucy, knowing her friend so damn well, didn't pushed any further. So did Dinah, however her smirk couldn't be wiped out. "Why the fuck you guys didn't invite me?! I feel so hurt and betrayed and left out,"

"Jeez, don't be an overdramatic little shit, Lu. It was a last minute, spur of the moment kind of thing. We never really thought of it much. Besides, you mentioned something about a date with Keana. How did that go anyway?" Lauren replied.

Lucy's whole demeanor changed, lightened up more than it typically does at the mention of any sort of party she always loves to go to. Seeing this, Lauren thought that maybe, just maybe, her fickle friend finally found someone worth sticking up with longer than a week. It makes her feel hopeful for Lucy.

Their conversation shifted from her to Lucy's date. Then it kept shifting to different topics like it always does whenever they go out like this to chill out. About thirty minutes later, Alycia and Eliza arrived and their conversational topic quickly changed into how horrible New York traffic was.

Lauren didn't quite realized that she missed this. For a few months, she closed herself off from her friends, and family, burying herself with work. She hadn't quite realized, she missed them, this simple social activity that she used to thrive in. She missed her parents, Lindsay and Vero in her group of friends. She missed the simple little things that she is now realizing that she has taken for granted in the wake of her failed first relationship.

Lauren smiled fondly as Dinah and Lucy threw each other little pieces of pizza crust while Alycia and Eliza were whispering on each other's ears. _Never again . . ._ she thought to herself. Never again she'll take these crazy amazing people for granted anymore just because she was hurting.

Perhaps, she's not hurting anymore that's why she's having these some sort of epiphany.

Just as she joined the little pizza crust war between Dinah and Lucy, she caught a glimpse of a red ducati slowly passing by the diner window. It's a fairly popular sports motorcycle so it shouldn't have stuck out for her but it did anyway. And it wasn't because of its odd slowness but because of the two passengers in it.

She caught sight of Lisa behind that creepy hottie on the bike. The woman wasn't looking at her and just as Lauren wondered about all these coincidence, the bell by the diners door rang, signalling the entrance of another customer. And before she knew it, she glanced towards the door and was staring back at the most beautiful russet brown eyes she has ever seen that was already looking at her.

Once again her reaction was instant; heart beats a little faster, blood in a heated rush. All barely contained in a bashful grin.

_Yep . . . I'm not the master of my own body anymore, dammit . . ._

*** * ***

* * *


	24. WE FOUND LOVE (chap24)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

*** * ***

"They're totally something,"

Lauren smiled fondly, glancing at her friends running around the park, yelling petty nonsense like a bunch of kindergarten misfits instead of full grown adults, "They sure are. They get outrageous most days but I won't take it any other way. I love them,"

"I can tell," she replied.

It seems to her that Lauren was the only sensible person in the group. Camila noticed that she was the one sane enough to keep everyone from making too much trouble or noise; with how loud Lucy was with her laughing or how Dinah gets sassy with every person who rubs her the wrong way, they would have been easily arrested even if they have a friend who was a cop as well. And that's only because Alycia's attention span seems to only revolve around every little thing her girlfriend Eliza does, which is to either laugh or encourage Lucy and Dinah's sex jokes. The said cop was way too lost dreamily staring and smiling at her girl.

Camila can totally relate to what Alycia had been doing, because every time she glances over at Lauren, she got this lost dreamy look and a stupid little grin on her face.

She was meeting with an editor that afternoon, who actually ditched their meeting at the diner Lauren and her friends were hanging out. She was hoping to see the girl later in the evening, but it was such a wonderful surprise to see her there anyway. Her initial annoyance at the editor's last minute cancellation of their meet has completely turned into an absolute delight upon catching that soul-gripping green-eyed gaze from across the room.

Eventually, she was pulled into their table and for quite sometime was put on the spot for a bit of weird questioning. It all resembled a whole lot like an interrogation that she can't decide whether to feel traumatized or amused about the whole thing. But with all honesty, she actually had fun indulging Lauren's friends and their unfiltered inquiry.

She already knew of Lucy, who never ceased to be so forward with her suggestive innuendos that sure made Lauren blush redder than a ripe tomato, and of course, Lauren's sister Dinah, who was just as mischievous as Lucy. Guess, the both of them pretty much got the memo of her and Lauren's little rendezvous in her apartment the previous night. Camila ought to have prepared herself for the grilling because Lauren is well loved by these people.

However, she just met Alycia, who is actually a police officer, and Eliza, whom she realized was actually the daughter of Ethan's pediatrician. Then, she found out the two of them were dating and has known Lauren for a very long time. Both simultaneously asked her a few things that ranged from basic personal information to her opinion about which is the worse breath; funyun or garlic.

Least to say, Lauren's friends have the tendency to become overwhelming. But they're as fun and colorful as a never ending Mardi gras. After having a rollercoaster kind of conversation with the group, looping around from one weird topic to another, they all decided to burn all the calories they ate by walking around the park.

So now, she has found herself walking alongside Lauren while everybody else were ahead, being their hilarious selves. Lauren spoke of her friends, their odd quirks and personalities with a fond smile. Camila got to understand them a little better by the girl's description while looking at them. She spoke of another two friends left in L.A. and she spoke more of Dinah and their family.

With the way Lauren regarded these people, it is very easy to tell that she loves them dearly, and they feel the same towards her.

"They all sound amazing, Lo. And I can see that, looking at the four them right now. Although, I just got to admit that Lucy is a bit too much and Alycia is a little bit scary," she said.

"It goes with her profession. She always got that intimidating look but she's actually a fluffy puppy. As for Lucy, well . . . Get used to it, she's always like that," Lauren giggled.

Camila and Lauren talked a lot before, in between their banters and playful flirting, they also had earnest conversations about things they care about. But most of those times, Lauren managed to be vague. She shared bits and pieces about her but always ends up making Camila talk more about herself instead. This time around, as they walked with friends, she was being more open, more descriptive of things about her, about her friends in this case.

Point is, Lauren hasn't been this open with her and she feels so glad, so proud that finally the girl has grown comfortable around her to be able to tell more significant things about herself.

"Yeah, maybe I should. You guys are really close, and since I'd like to spend more time with you, I might as well get myself acquainted with your best friends,"

"What do you mean spend more time with me? I . . . I mean aren't we spending time with each other already?"

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't," Camila replied softly.

She knows they haven't really broached the subject of the previous night's pleasurable activities. And she knows at some point they need to acknowledge it. What she doesn't know is how would Lauren react. Would she take it like it meant something special for her? Or would she take it like it was nothing but a flitting moment of insanity?

She knows that Lauren is still somehow hung up on her ex, and admittedly it stings her a little bit. But she also knows that Lauren is open to moving forward with her life without the ghost of her past relationship hovering in the corner of her mind. Camila wants to be the person who would show Lauren she deserves the best, an honest and loyal relationship, she wants to give her the world, but she doesn't want to become the girl's rebound. She doesn't want to be a temporary distraction. Five years with her ex is nothing compared to the few months she had with her, she can't compete with that.

But the persistent little romantic asshat in Camila argues that time doesn't really count that much in love. It matters as much as it is inconsequential, the measure of time in love is as unpredictable as it is cherished. People fall for someone quickly, thus the saying 'love at first sight' exists. Then, there are those who take so much time before realizing they have fallen in love with their significant others. Love works in mysterious ways for every person, nobody really can explain it like its a concrete scientific fact with definite pattern.

So, as much as doubt and fear would like to fester in Camila's mind, she decided to take the risk. She'd rather be honest about her feelings for Lauren now, than wait for whatever to unfold.

Lauren appeared to be puzzled by her vagueness, so she took a lungful of breath as if the air was made of pure confidence and continued to speak as they leisurely walked the pathway in the park.

"The thing is, I enjoy spending my time with you so much, Lo. I like talking to you, joking and messing with you. I like walking with you, going places with you. I like doing things with you, little things like grocery shopping, having lunch, throwing trash or just simply sitting on a park bench playing some silly word game,"

"Camz . . . " Lauren slowed down from walking, eventually stopping.

Camila stopped walking too, and now faced the girl, took her hand and looked deeep in her beautiful emerald eyes. "I . . . I am not sure what last night meant to you, but you ought to know that it meant a lot for me. Don't feel obliged to tell me how you felt about it, do it in your own time, in your own will. Not because I'm telling you right now that last night was the single most amazing experience I had. It was incredible and I . . . What I'm trying to tell you is that I . . . I really like you,"

It wasn't quite the right word to describe how she feels, but for a writer with a great cache of words in the back pocket of her mind, Camila fails to properly say what she really means to say.

Blame it on the nerves. Blame it on the fear and doubt, hell blame it on the pizza even. But she just feels inadequate in her attempt at letting Lauren know how she truly feels.

Especially now that Lauren was looking back at her, bright eyes searching her own, surprised with a slightly agape mouth.

It probably wasn't the best time to be so brave and honest. Maybe she should have thought about that thing called timing, it's an acquired skill as much as it is a talent. Maybe Lauren wasn't in the right mindset or headspace to hear a love confession from her. Maybe she's pushing her luck a little bit too far and Lauren might just think she's being creepy and sappy and clingy and downright weird. It might just push Lauren away from her and that's just counterproductive, that's just unacceptable. She can't have Lauren distance herself because of this, not now that she already had a taste of her, a feel of her. Camila cannot fathom anymore how to go on without having a dose of Lauren in her life.

But the word is out. It may not be the right word but it should at least give Lauren the littlest idea of what she has grown to become in Camila's life. And she hopes against hope that this won't push Lauren away from her.

"I just want you to know that . . . You are one of the most wonderful person I have ever met. Compassionate and kind, independent and headstrong but considerate as well. Beautiful and talented and smart and sexy and funny and . . . How can I not like you when you're all of these things,"

"Camz . . ."

"You make me feel things that are so strong, so intense, I can barely control myself around you. Every time I see you, I feel an insatiable need to be close to you, to touch you, to hear your beautiful voice, and every time I don't, my mind drifts to the thoughts of you, where are you or what you're doing. It's weird, it's just . . . It's something I never felt for anyone else, it's something new to me, it's something I . . . It's something I need you to know because -"

She didn't get to finish her word vomit. Lauren pulled her by the collar of her leather jacket and kissed her mouth. All she can do was close her eyes, let her brain freeze and her heart bounce aggressively like a paddle ball. Her hands found their way in Lauren's waist, pulling her close, pressed against her body.

It was like nirvana. A taste of paradise, a glimpse of the promised land. Their bodies pressed perfectly against each other, melded together, makes her feel just like that. Lauren's kiss was so warm and so addictive. It pulls her, it grips her. It takes her to an oasis, feeding her cravings, filling up that empty space that she hasn't realized before that needs to be filled. Kissing Lauren is like going back to a welcoming home after a long tiring journey. Kissing Lauren is like a refuge, a reprieve, a sanctuary, a sustenance, her survival. Kissing her was both intense and calm, but just what she needs all the same.

She doesn't like Lauren. She doesn't just 'like' her. She is in love with her and that's what she should have said. But what words had failed her to do, kissing her made up for it.

Burning lungs made Lauren pull away but remains close to her face. Her body is still pressed against her, she could almost feel both of their hearts thrumming in harmony with each other.

"You talk too much, Camz . . ." Lauren breathed against her lips, "I need to shut you up so I can say something too,"

She grinned stupidly as she met Lauren's glassy gaze on her, "Okay . . . What is it?"

Lauren leaned close towards her ear and whispered, "I like you too, Camz. Very much so,"

It was the last thing she expected the girl would say, but she had been hoping. She thought her chances with Lauren were slimmer than her macbook air, but here she is now, telling her that she likes her too, confirms it with tender, soft kisses on her jaw and face that just makes her feel warm tingles all over her skin.

Camila's heart never ceased to slow down its beating. She is in love with Lauren, deeply, absolutely and irrevocably so. She didn't expect the girl to reciprocate in some way but it's more than she can ask for. She can settle for what Lauren feels for her for now because she understands that it's never easy to forget a five years worth of committed relationship.

She doesn't know what the future holds for the both of them but Camila is all set for showing Lauren just how much she feels for her.

She captured the girl's mouth this time, kissing her much more deeply than before. Her vast vocabulary may have failed her at the time she most needed it but surely her mouth has another way of expressing her true feelings. She kissed Lauren with so much fervor that says it all.

And with the way Lauren kisses her back, she's almost positive that perhaps the girl means more than what she was telling her as well.  
  


*** * ***   
  


Dempsey watched the two girls kissing from where he sat behind the shadow of an oak tree so intently. His gaze could bore holes to the thickest wall, and it zeroed in on a particular girl.

"That's hot," he comments.

"Shut up. That's not what we're here for,"

The man chuckled as he flicked his cigarette away in the trash,"Don't be jealous, babe. A guy always appreciates a beautiful view, and damn, those two making out like that-"

"Do you want your money or what?"

"Of course, I do. And I want it all,"

"Then shut the fuck up. You want money, I want Camila. We'll both get what we want, it's just a matter of time,"

Dempsey smirked.

He wants more than just money. But stupid, self-absorbed, self-entitled Lisa doesn't need to know that. All she has to think of him is that he's the most shallow tool in the world who wants nothing else but money to buy all of his big boy toys.

She doesn't need to know that all he wants is to destroy her father, take his life, take everything he owns, including herself, and be the one to lead the cartel. That's worth billions; billions of dollars and the respect from all of those who doubted him. But as he watched, he couldn't help himself think that it wouldn't hurt to get an extra prize than what he's originally aiming for.

An extra prize that goes with a gorgeous face, a nice rack, thick luscious dark hair, enticing hips and beautiful green eyes. He can almost picture those eyes looking up at him as her fleshy mouth went up and down on his dick.

Lisa may have the most ridiculous plans in the world but he's the one with the ulterior motives who would execute a more brilliant plan of his own making.  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	25. WE FOUND LOVE (chap25)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

*** * ***

"Are you busy this weekend?"

It was a bit of a childish antic to run off and hide from her friends. But as soon as she heard them hooting, yodeling, screeching, or whatever inhuman noise they were making as they caught her and Camila kissing, she pulled the girl and navigated her towards a thick and tall bushes and around some trees until they're out of her friends' immediate sight.

She doesn't really know what came to her to pull Camila and run for their lives like that. Perhaps she just doesn't know how to deal with her friends when they're teasing the shit out of her even after all this time she has known them.

They both sat on a grassy side of the pathway, conveniently obscured by the bushes and trees from annoying friends and tried to catch their breaths. A comfortable silence that makes her feel more than just at ease dawned upon the both of them. Until Camila broke it of course.

"Not really. Why?"

"Uhm . . . There's this retirement home in West Street, the building is a little bit run down and needs a bit of color in it. I'm joining a group of volunteers to clean up and paint the place, and I wonder if you would be interested in going with me. I mean, I saw a few of your artworks and it's so beautiful, I'm very sure you can do so much to make the retirement home more . . . Homey, I guess. My painting is pretty basic, less than mediocre actually, yours is like real life in full color. There's gonna be free food, barbecue and -"

"Sold. I'm going," she cut her off, fondly smiling at the nervous way Camila was talking.

"Why do I have a feeling you're only going because of the free food?"

"Well . . . It's _free food,_ nobody passes up on free food, Camz. And it's barbecue!" she eyed her teasingly, "But here's the thing though . . . Why do I have a feeling that this is your own unique way of asking me out?"

Camila snorted, "What?? No . . . A girl as precious as you deserves to be wined and dined at the most luxurious restaurant in the city. Not some volunteer free grub at some retirement home,"

Lauren just raised an eyebrow at Camila, looking at her unwaveringly. She really doesn't care where Camila takes her as long as they're together, cheesy and cliche as it sounds. But truly, she likes the simplicity of talking to her much better, the comfort of sharing silence with her is more appealing than any overrated fancy dinners.

And Camila just couldn't bullshit Lauren with the way her emerald eyes challenged her own russet colored ones.

"Fine . . . You might be right. I mean, I just thought that you have a thing with art, and I could take you to an art show or some gallery or museum for a date but I just think that you've probably been to a thousand of those and it wouldn't be as fun, you know. So I thought why not take you somewhere you can do your own art and at the same time be able to help a small community of elderly people . . . I, I mean . . . If that isn't your thing, I can so totally book the Guggenheim museum for us exclusively, have dinner date right there in the middle of the building, just the two of us, I know a guy, well technically my dad knows a guy but I know him as well, and it will all be arranged, so yeah I can make that happen and we can talk about Monet and Picasso over a chef-prepared filet mignon -"

"The retirement home at West Street will do, Camz," she giggled and kissed Camila's cheek, "That's really sweet of you to think of the things I like. Art and helping people,"

"And me . . . You said you like me, so," Camila looked at her with a cute little grin on her face. She can't help but mirror it as well.

"Yeah . . . Just a little,"

"A little? Just a little? . . . I clearly remember you said _very much so . . ._ That's like totally the opposite of little,"

"Well, when you're being such an ass about it, it becomes little, so yeah . . . I like you just a little,"

Camila moved closer, pulled her into her arms, nuzzled her neck before she whispered in her ear, "Really? You sure about that?"

"Uh-huh,"

Her brain functions becomes fuzzy whenever Camila does whatever it is she's doing on the skin beneath her jaw. And it becomes an absolute brain freeze the second her mouth latched on to her, wet warm tongue running over a bite on her flesh. She couldn't help her body's reaction and just closed her eyes, moaned as she held on to Camila's waist. There's that bubbling, rumbling feeling in her lower region that makes her seem to want to pee, but really, she knows it is not her bladder that wants to burst.

"How about . . . when I do this," Camila moved to the other side, on the very spot where her shoulders meet her neck. She bit and sucked and licked so deliberately and Lauren succumbed to the feeling.

"Do you like me more when I do that?" Camila whispered, her voice huskily dripping with lust.

"Y-yes . . . More,"

Honestly, Lauren doesn't know what she's saying anymore. She pushed Camila over then straddled her. She crashed her mouth on to Camila's and kissed the living daylights out of her.

Camila couldn't smile even if she really does want to. She had her mouth keep up with the hunger and need in the way Lauren kissed her. So, she settled herself by gripping Lauren's waist above hers. Guiding the way Lauren is grinding on her hardened member pushing against the fabric of her jeans. But then, her hand was having a mind of its own and was automatically groping Lauren's denim-covered butt cheeks.

When both of them realized they needed oxygen, and the fact that they're dry humping each other behind a bush in a park, they reluctantly parted their attached mouths from each other and simply breathed. They stared at each other with shining bright eyes, not saying a word, but still having that connection, that understanding that can only be expressed in their eyes.

They may not be aware of it or perhaps they are, but something in the way they look at each other that says a lot. A lot of things that can't be put into an actual words. A lot of things that can only be said in one look. It's always like that. Even from the start. Lauren may try to deny it, but even then, Camila's eyes have already pulled her in.

Because when Lauren and Camila looks at each other, everything else fades and it's only them in their little world that matters.

*** * ***

Keeping their hands and mouth from each other has proven to be such a difficult task. Especially when the only thing that keeps them apart was a mere walking-distance hallway. But then the two of them managed to pry themselves apart from each other and stayed that way for a few hours. At least in the past fourteen hours approximately anyway.

Lauren can't comprehend what has gotten into her, because those fourteen hours away from Camila felt agonizing. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Camila. She can't stop thinking of her voice, how it makes her goosies tingle in her skin. She can't stop thinking of the way her mouth closed in on hers, tongue mingling with hers. She can't stop thinking of the way her hands running over her skin, soft and firm all the same. She can almost feel a searing handprint in her ass with Camila's full name on it.

"You're wearing that on your date??"

Dinah snapped her out of her thoughts before it became way too imaginative and kinky. Her sister was staring at her with wide eyes, hand over her chest as though she's about to hyperventilate.

"Yeah, why?"

Dinah gasps, as if she has just been offended, "Short denim dungarees, some shirt and your old chuck taylors??!"

"Uhm . . . She said to wear something comfortable. This is one of my most comfortable clothes," she shrugged, securing her dark hair in a tight high ponytail.

Before Dinah can refute and be some kind of fashion police about to arrest her for a fashion crime that is punishable by death, a knock interrupted them. She knew it was her escape from Dinah, but also she had been expecting that knock on her door. She ran out of her room like an excited five-year old kid on a Christmas morning, leaving her sister sitting on her bed next to a pile of her clothing, confounded. Probably about to have a heart attack in her choice of clothing.

Whatever, she's going to paint. Not strutting on the red carpet at Met Gala.

Anyway, she isn't a kid, but she sure is excited. She knows it's Camila who's knocking so without looking at the peephole, she yanked her door open. But life is being a little bitch and shocked her.

"A-ashley?"

Her wide super excited smile faded into thin line. Her enthusiasm was quickly replaced by a flash of a dozen memories. Looking at Ashley's face brought her back to a time when she felt like she was on a magic carpet ride, cruising with the clouds, and suddenly falling, crashing down a rocky mountain without a parachute.

"Hi Laur,"

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Ashley looked down on her hands, and by instinct, Lauren followed her gaze. Her ex was gripping on a bouquet of red carnations, probably about a dozen, as if it was her lifeline.

"I asked your former boss in L.A. and said you took the job the company offered here in New York and I started looking from there. You weren't answering my calls and-"

"Why would I answer your calls when I already made myself clear that one time that I did answer. I don't want to speak to you right now, Ashley,"

"I just want to explain -"

"You already said your piece. I heard you, and you heard mine. I don't want to -"

"I just want you back, Laur," Ashley said helplessly, her eyes were starting to tear up.

Lauren was baffled. She can't believe the nerve Ashley got. "Ash, I don't mean to be rude but you need to leave. Dinah is here and you know her. She might just kill you if she sees you here,"

"She can kill me all she wants, I don't care. I want you back. And I'm sorry. I was so wrong to do that to you. I want to redeem myself, make it up to you. I realized you're the one for me, you're the one who -"

"Ash, please. Leave now," she pleaded.

Lauren is feeling a wave of nauseating emotions. She can feel the sting of tears in her eyes and she doesn't want to break in front of the woman who broke her heart into tiny little pieces. She doesn't want to show her how much she has hurt her. She wants to reel in the anger that's currently rising in her.

Ashley stepped closer to her, one hand still gripping on the flowers, the other was reaching for her, "Just one chance, Laur. One more and I'll prove myself to you-"

"Don't come any closer, just leave," she feels like she's going to get burned even just at the thought of Ashley touching her arm.

"Laur, baby . . ."

"She asked you to leave, so you better leave now,"

Lauren immediately snapped her eyes towards the speaker, a stern voice that was coming from behind Ashley.

Camila was standing just a couple of feet behind Lauren's ex, her face devoid of any recognizable expression. For a second right there, Lauren felt like panicking. She doesn't know what's the protocol in situations such as this where the ex who's trying to get her back meets for the first time her current romantic interest just right before they'll be on their way to their supposed date.

Talk about awkward shit dude.

_Can somebody please pull me out of this misery . . . Why is this happening to me?_

"And who might you be?" Ashley retorted, straightening her back as she faced Camila.

"Her date," Camila simply answered that brought scowl to Ashley's face, "Now step aside so I can take the girl of my dreams on a fun day activity,"

Ashley was too stunned to react.

Camila on the other hand moved purposefully. She pushed her way to block Ashley and regarded Lauren a soft smile. A smile that gave Lauren some kind of assurance that everything's gonna be okay. "I'm good to go, Lo. Are you ready?"

Lauren couldn't quite meet Camila's intense gaze at her. She cleared her throat, gathered her bearings for some semblance of composure, before answering, "Y-yes. Yes, I am. I'll just go grab my purse,"

She basically ran out of that picture, leaving Ashley and Camila both standing by her door. She was breathing hard when she got to her room as if she has just been chased by a pack of rabid sewer rats.

And apparently her fashion police of a sister was still there, mumbling her frustration as she placed the scattered clothing on her bed back to the closet.

"Change your mind about the outfit, sis?" Dinah beamed at her, eyes shining with hope.

"Nope . . . Just here to grab my sling bag purse,"

"But why are you so pale like you just saw great aunt Ruth's ghost?"

"Uhh . . . maybe I just did see a ghost," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!! Just nervous! I mean, yes . . . No, I did not see a ghost," Lauren stumbled with her words and before Dinah can pry more details out of her, she added, "Gotta go! Whatever you do, don't commit murder. Love you, sis!"

She dashed out of her bedroom and speedwalked towards where she left her two guests. She found them just right where she left them, by the door still standing. Only this time, they're glaring sharp daggers at each other. Lauren could've sworn she heard someone growl had she been less panicky to pay attention.

"Uhm . . . Let's go, Camz," she quickly pulled Camila's hand while pulling her apartment door close as well.

She awkwardly stumbled in doing so but still managed to keep her balance anyway since her other hand was holding on to Camila's and the girl was just quick enough with her reflexes to help her steady herself.

"Where are you going?" She heard Ashley ask.

"Somewhere. I'm sorry, Ashley. We gotta go now. Uhm . . . Really, I'm sorry. Bye!"

Ashley was left speechless on the corridor, looking a little bit stupid with her flowers gripped tightly in one hand.

Lauren caught Camila smirking as she basically shoved the girl inside the elevator, pressing the close button aggressively once they were in. She doesn't know what to say, whether to elaborate on what just happened or start some stupid small talk about the weather or to comment something sassy about Camila's stupid little grin.

"Not in a rush, are we?" Camila teased, discreetly eyeing her. Most likely trying to gauge her mood under the pretense of being her playful self.

"Shut up," she huffed, crossing her arm over her chest as she stared blankly at her own reflection on the shiny wall of the elevator.

A beat of silence, then Camila spoke again. "So, that's the infamous cheating ex, huh,"

"Yep,"

"What does she want?"

"Me apparently,"

"Do you . . . Do you want her back?"

Lauren snapped her gaze at Camila, slightly baffled at the directness of her query. The girl was looking down at her shoes, her gaiety one second ago seems to have been quickly replaced by self-doubt that is so uncharacteristic of her. Before Lauren can reply, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Camila gestured for her to step out first without meeting her gaze.

Lauren thought that the question was something logical to ask as she stepped out, she cannot fault Camila for asking that. She should have known the girl would ask that, moreso she should have sensed already the insecurity that goes with. She has just barely started something with Camila while her ex already had spent years with her. And perhaps, she should have been more clear with her feelings.

It doesn't feel right to see Camila so out of her usual cheery, obnoxiously confident self that Lauren has grown so fond of.

"No,"

Lauren took Camila's idle hand and pulled her closer.

"I don't want her back. She hurt me that much for me to realize something. Something that I should have known all along,"

"What's that?"

"Love does not begin and end the way most people seem to think it does. Love seems to be that overused term for affection, and maybe it is, and maybe most people really do know what love is, or maybe they have their own perception of what love is. But the thing is, love is actually a mystery that unfolds only with the right person, a person you see yourself in. It's some kind of a gift box that once opened, it'll be a little surprise for each thing you find inside. And for each thing you uncover, you'll feel this warm encompassing feeling that just lightens your chest. Either that or you'll come to a realization that you deserve more than what you found,"

Camila remained silent, trying to absorb what she's telling her.

They stepped outside of the building hand in hand. Camila's hand fit so perfectly with hers; it's not big neither was it small, it isn't rough but it is firm. And the way it held hers, it was simply enclosing her hand, not gripping her or squeezing the blood out of her veins in a possessive manner. It's simply a joining, a togetherness as one.

"I thought she was the right person for me, I thought I saw myself in her. I was wrong,"

Camila looked over at her smiling, her russet eyes spewing sincerity out of them, "I hope you'll find the right person for you, Lo. You deserve it and more,"

She smiled back. She's not sure what exactly is spewing out of her green eyes, but she sure hopes it reflects some semblance of how she feels for Camila.

"I think I might just have found that person," she looked away, still smiling, "I think I saw that person just now,"

*** * ***

Dempsey drove his flashy red ducati up to city speed limit. His head was covered with a dark helmet, a tiny earpiece plugged in his ear.

It would have been a totally badass picture, like a scene from a spy movie, if it wasn't for Lisa's annoying nasally voice that's been bugging him on the earpiece. Add a little bit of that latina accent of hers and she's reminding him a little bit of his own grandmother on his mother's side that he spent years trying to escape from.

Good thing that grandmother is now dead.

"The guys will only have one shot at this. He's gonna be there with Ethan, he's on the board of directors so he'll be treated like some kind of king out there. My Mila will be there too, she always does this kind of volunteer stuff. Do not hurt her, okay,"

As if he gives a shit about that freak anyway.

He let Lisa drone on and on as he thought of the ways he can dispose of all of them. The boat is ready and the Atlantic ocean is vast, filled with hungry sharks. So is the old slaughter house Casimiro himself owns. But truthfully, he likes fire. And nothing can really erase an evidence better than fire, so he and the boys got that incinerator going, prepping it for some burning in a warehouse just outside the city.

And he'll burn them _all._

If Lisa thinks she can command the boys, this bitch thought wrong. Their loyalty lies where the money is. And after he burns them all; the great Casimiro, his bitch of a daughter, his bastard grandson, and even that freak Lisa is so obsessed with, he will burn them into powdery ashes and the money will all be his.

And that pretty girl with pretty eyes will be his as well. No doubt about that.

*** * ***

* * *


	26. WE FOUND LOVE (chap26)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

*** * ***

A person can only do so much to impress a girl. One can simply go and approach her if you want her attention, strike up a civilized conversation. If you want her smile, or even a decent laugh, pull up a knock-knock joke or two if you know a few.

But then to truly win a girl's heart, one must do more than just simply approach, talk or joke around. It takes a more deliberate effort, showing you care about her, not just her welfare but the things she cares about as well. Giving respect for who she is and who she isn't, her individuality and her beliefs.

And also to never ever argue with her about which colors to use when painting an ugly drab-looking wall, especially when she clearly knows better than you.

"Seriously, Camz, that's not the shade of purple to use here. Besides, really? A purple wall?"

"What? It's pretty . . . Like you," Camila pathetically reasons.

Lauren tilted her head towards Camila, unamused glare in her eyes. Camila just looked back at her expectantly with a silly little grin on her face while holding on to a can of quick-dry paint. The girl rolled her green eyes, smiling to herself, blushing once again.

Really, she just can't help it.

Pushing Lauren's buttons are as much fun as making her laugh or cum. Camila just loves every little reaction she gets from Lauren. Even her frown is so damn cute, and her pout is even more irresistible. She already stole a couple of quick kisses on that two occasions Lauren pouted over something silly she did earlier. It was awesome. Especially when Lauren turned a little bashful and blushed.

Anyway, going back to the point of impressing her future wife and winning her precious heart.

She has already seen that Lauren was truly having a good time, helping the elderlies clean up the place, chatting with them about things in life and stuff. She witnessed her happily and kindly indulge a septuagenarian woman, who was already showing signs of Alzheimer's, to read her fortune through her palm. It was really amusing when the woman told Lauren that she will give birth to a boy with whiskey-colored eyes on the third day of March next year, and Lauren laughed softly and told the woman how specificly far-fetched her reading was. And that if she really did give birth to a boy on that particular day, she might just name him after the woman's late husband whom she kept talking about so much. For some odd, weird reason, the old woman beamed at Lauren with teary eyes and hugged her tight.

The residents of the retirement home took a liking at Lauren immediately, drawn by her kindness, wit and sensitivity, and by association, they were nice to Camila as well. Although, she clearly remembers the first time she volunteered there, they were a little bit brash on her, as if she was that little problematic brat who served the barbecue raw for them.

It's just that Lauren have this charming appeal that reels people in with minimal effort. She's attentive and perceptive, she knows what to say and when to say it, not to mention her beautiful face and smile adds up to the whole equation. She's respectfully honest with her remarks and not once patronized or condescending towards anyone. She's thoughtful and caring, that very nurturing side of her simply shines through.

And Camila can't help feeling that sense of pride by just watching her interact with everyone.

Even if when one geezer, who looks a whole lot like Hugh Hefner, tried to flirt and gave Lauren a bunch of dandelions he picked from the bushes then quoted some poetic verse from Shakespeare's Othello. It was kind of creepy, and a little bit of jealousy bubbled up in Camila's stomach because damn this old guy got much better moves than Lauren's pathetic ex fiancé named Ashhole and her combined, but seeing the girl being her gracious self and cited a few quotes from the same Shakespeare tragedy as well for the old man, was just too endearing to watch.

It seems to Camila that this attempt of hers to win Lauren's heart backfired on her. She brought Lauren to this place in her attempt to show the girl her own side of kindness and generosity, and at the same time indulge the girl with her love of art in the simplest form. But with everything she has seen so far, Lauren is the one winning her heart even more.

"You know what, be useful and mix those paint for me. Since you like purple so much, we're going to paint some purple roses in vines. We'll paint it on the corners and on the sides and lower parts of the walls,"

"I don't know how to paint roses," she deadpanned.

"It's okay. I'll guide you, it's not that hard, Camz. You can start preparing the paint we need,"

"And what will you be doing in the meantime?"

"Supervise you of course," Lauren smiled so sweetly at her.

"What if I put too much of this, or that, I don't even know which colors to mix," Camila waved her hand over the other cans of assorted paint piled on the ground between them, "You could've helped on that, you know,"

"I am helping . . . By supervising,"

"You just wanna stare at my ass while I bend over here,"

"Yeahh, that too . . ." Lauren giggled.

They bickered and flirted for a while. She made it a point to deliberately brush a part of her limbs on Lauren just to feel that physical contact she always craves from her. Meanwhile, Lauren simply nudged her and kept reminding her not to spill to much paint.

Eventually, they got to start painting the wall. They started with white for the background and they did it methodically. Then Lauren started painting green vines on the corners once they finished with the background. All throughout the process, Camila and Lauren kept fooling around joking, teasing and bantering. Camila playfully brushed a little white paint on Lauren's cheeks and the girl playfully returned it by lightly splattering the same paint on her beloved dark jeans.

It was one of her favorite pieces of clothing and now it is stylishly ruined by some white paint. Her beloved jeans need justice.

Lauren just smirked at her victoriously but her smugness was short-lived when Camila splattered paint back at her as well, but in not so lightly manner. That only provoked a little impromptu paint war. They threw each other paint with their brushes, splattering and skipping around, squealing and cackling like little monkeys on crack. Soon, Lauren's short denim dungarees turned into a splashy shade of purple and white, her face almost became a replica of Heath Ledger in the movie the dark knight. Camila wasn't any different as well, in fact, she can pass as a kindergarten coloring project gone worst.

But after a few hours of back and forth banter, struggle and bickering, the two of them managed to paint the wall with elegant looking purple roses in vines. Camila reveled in every touch, every closeness, as Lauren guided her in painting a vivid image of a purple rose. The end result was impressive on its own, even if they only managed to paint one wall. The place is actually huge and they obviously still have a lot of ugly walls to cover. But in light of some perspective, neither of them can tell if they actually helped beautify the place or just added to the mess.

One wall of a beautiful canvas of a painting, sticking out obnoxiously around a whole lot of other dirty gray looking walls doesn't really make up for what was needed.

However, some of the residents and other volunteers who saw their painting were very impressed and grateful, although some snickered and other residents were just too high on their medications to care about it. Lauren simply took it all in stride while Camila once tried to argue with a couple of elderly critiques. If Lauren hadn't interfered ever so calmly, it would have escalated into a hilarious all-day debate about roses and colors and abstract.

Another couple of elderlies noticed the state of mess Camila and Lauren were in and offered a change of clothing. Both went on to clean themselves separately, much to Camila's dismay.

But then her dismay turned into awe once she saw Lauren in her borrowed clothing, replacing the paint soaked dungarees and shirt she was wearing earlier. The girl was now sporting a cute mismatched knee-length pastel pink gingham dress and her old black and white chuck taylors. Her face finally cleared of any paint and her hair was down in soft waves, freed from the high ponytail she previously had. She looked exceptionally beautiful and Camila can't pry her leering eyes away from her.

"Nice trousers," Lauren snapped her out of her daze and looked down at her own borrowed clothing.

Camila got herself cleaned up as well and wore a loose white button down shirt paired with black trousers that one of the residents let her borrow. It was a little bit of a mismatch as well with her doc martens, but there weren't really better options that she liked anyway.

"Thanks. Greta over there let me borrow her shirt and pants, although she insists on her flowery sundress. I told her that wasn't really my style," she eyed the girl shamelessly, "You look beautiful in yours by the way,"

Lauren smiled, blushing, "Thank you. Augusta let me borrow hers. She said not to worry about it, that she only wore it once at a hillbilly hoedown dance back in '55 that she went with her high school sweetheart. It was a memorable time for her but she said that I can keep this if I want,"

"Well, it suits you. Let me guess, while you were putting on that dress, she went on a whole lot of rant telling you the story of how she ran away with her sweetheart to Vegas then got hitched,"

"How did you know?"

"She told me her life adventures from a while back,"

Lauren giggled, "Yeah. She does seem like someone who would retell her stories over and over again to any willing listener,"

Their conversation went on until it was interrupted when they were called in for lunch. They were separated when Hugh Hefner lookalike pulled Lauren towards his table and introduced her to his friends as a fellow Shakespearean advocate, while Camila on the other hand was pulled by both Greta and Augusta to fill up her plate with a variety of foods. She kept looking back at Lauren who was graciously entertaining the geezers. The girl only glanced back at her once to only reassure her with a nod and a smile.

As they ended up being seated separately, Camila kept her gaze at Lauren. She can't even bring herself to appreciate the sumptuous lamb chops on her plate because her focus is on the other girl on the other table. It doesn't feel right at all not sharing this meal with Lauren on the same table. Finally the two older women noticed her state of unrest, somehow they understood her without asking, and took it upon themselves to pry away Lauren from Hugh Hefner lookalike and his friends.

Lauren then finally settled herself to the seat right next to Camila. They were at a large round table occupied by the other volunteers. Camila couldn't be more satisfied and thankful to the two older women. Her smile was brighter than the high noon sun at the girl's presence next to her. She was about to tease her when another volunteer plopped himself next to Lauren.

"Hi! I'm Brad," He started, offering his hand to Lauren.

Camila's smile that was brighter than the high noon sun turned into a dark, really dark, scowl.

"Hi Brad! I'm Lauren, and this is Camila,"

Bread just nodded at a scowling Camila and went on talking back to Lauren, trying to make that Flynn Rider smolder eyes as he did so. Camila wanted so much to poke those stupid eyes out with her steak knife, but surely Lauren wouldn't appreciate that.

"I saw your paint earlier and it's really good. Do you professionally paint or something? " stupid bread said.

"Not really. And it's also Camzi's painting as well, not just mine because we did it together. But I do animation and graphics professionally. What about you?"

Camila couldn't believe it. Lauren was entertaining this grapefruit looking sleazeball. She stabbed her lamb chop with her fork wishing it was grapefruit Brad's smolder eyes. She excruciatingly tuned out their little talk but it was difficult. The guy was trying his utmost best to be charming as he talked about himself but he only sounded more like a narcissist fishing for flattering remarks.

"If it wasn't already dead, that lamb could've died again with the way you stabbed it," she heard Lauren whisper in her ear after a while and that immediately sent a quick hot message to her groin.

That low raspy voice of hers would definitely be her demise one of this days.

She just huffed, miffed at not finding a retort because she really does feel like stabbing someone's face. She can't help it. First, Lauren's ex shows up so unexpectedly on the same day that she wants to take the girl out to do something she likes. She honestly wanted to whack that sorry face with those stupid flowers she was holding. Then, just as when things are just about to get as good as it should be, this little grapefruit looking nobody sits himself down next to Lauren, stealing her attention from her.

It's pissing her off big time.

"Hey, Camz?" Feeling Lauren's eyes on her, she swallowed that nasty little angst in her at the tone of sincerity in the girl's voice. She met those beautiful evergreen irises and damn, it just never fails to take her breath away, blow any negative vibes in the air. "Don't you like the lamb?"

"It's okay,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

Lauren didn't press on but her eyes remained focused on her. It's clear that the girl knows she is suddenly not okay but didn't want to be a pushover. Her face reveals so much concern, obvious that she would like to know the reason why Camila's mood changed and try to make amends. Those green eyes are very compelling and it makes Camila's resolve weaker by the second. It's just that her feelings right now are so overwhelming, so much that she doesn't know how to verbalize it all, how to tell that whenever Lauren's away from her or that when her attention is with some sleazeball, it makes her not okay.

_God I already sound like a possessive psychotic girlfriend . . . Just when exactly did I turn into this?_

"It's nothing to worry about, Lo,"

"It worries me if I see you unhappy. Did I say something wrong, Camz? I didn't steal your mints again if that's what got you all mopey all of a sudden,"

Camila cracked a smile. At the thoughtful words and at the small reminder.

She remembers that particular time when Lauren stole her tictacs. It made her cranky and sad at the same time because she just can't handle herself without her packet of mints, it just irritates her. It was her thing and apparently Lauren noticed it so she pranked her and stole her one-year supply of tictacs. Suffice to say, she threw a fit like a child and when Lauren finished having her fun recording it, she confessed to her crime.

"No. It's not my tictacs, and you didn't say anything wrong either," _it's just that you're_ _way too nice to people sometimes._

"Are you sure?" Lauren didn't look convinced at all, but chose to take her words for what it's worth anyway and distracted her with food instead. "We can switch if you don't like the lamb chops. I got the chicken, it's delicious. Here, you should try,"

The girl forked a sizeable piece of chicken meat and offered it towards her mouth.

She couldn't refuse it even if she dared try, so she acquiesced and opened her mouth to take the offered food. In fact, she feels better now that Lauren's attention is back on her once again. Instead of lingering on her little juvenile outburst of jealousy, she made sure that the girl's attention would solely stay on her.

Still sounds like a juvenile thing to do but whatever.

"That's really delicious. Here, try the lamb too, it's not that bad I promise," Camila forked some lamb and did the same gesture Lauren just did. They ended up spoon feeding each other, and eventually back again at their usual banter, flirting and bickering, oblivious to the fact that they're not alone in that open backyard with a nice view of the river.

Adoring fond gazes went their way, and some rolled their eyes because they just couldn't handle how sickeningly sweet they're becoming, including Brad the grapefruit face with an epic fail of a smolder eyes attempt, who was now completely forgotten by the green eyed girl.

But of course, there's that unexpected pair of eyes that was a bit surprised at seeing them there albeit watching them curiously for a little while. Until he chose to burst that little bubble that's enclosing them from the world.

"I didn't know you still do this kind of volunteer work, Camila,"

"Casimiro!" Camila on the other hand was completely suprised seeing the older man there.

She's aware that he is one of the many generous sponsors of the retirement home. She'd been told before by Lisa that Casimiro's mother was a resident there before her passing years ago and it was his way of giving tribute to the home that gave his mother so much joy during her final years on this earth.

But then, she's also aware that Casimiro should have been back in Miami by now, "I didn't know you're still here in the city,"

"I got a few unfinished businesses that needed my attention and also this little gathering right here,"

"How's Ethan?"

"He is doing amazing, that wonderful boy," Casimiro's chest inflated as he proudly mentioned his grandson, "He is actually right there, charming the ladies,"

Both Camila and Lauren turned behind them. And there he was, with his mop of blond noodle hair and smug little grin, Ethan was indeed right there by the big house's door, charming a flock of octogenarian and septuagenarian women in his stroller. His nanny was standing behind his stroller, looking awkward at the cacophony of questions about the boy simultaneously being asked by everyone cooing and surrounding them.

"Oh my gosh, can I go say hi to him?!" Lauren excitedly said.

"Of course, come along dear. And you too, Camila. I'm sure you missed the little one as well,"

And she did. She really did miss Ethan so damn much, but so much for keeping Lauren's attention solely to herself. Ethan can singlehandedly kick her ass along with Ashhole, Grapefruit Brad, Hugh Hefner lookalike and his Shakespeare-worshiping friends over there altogether when it comes to keeping Lauren's full attention.

But she's okay with it because Ethan is just as precious as Lauren is in her life.

The three of them walked towards the little crowd that was gathered around the little boy's stroller. Ethan saw them coming and recognition lit up his face, giggling and waving his little arms wildly towards them. Lauren was first to reach him, the boy immediately fought against the straps of his stroller, obviously imploring Lauren to take him away from that miserable contraption he was strapped in.

The girl looked at Casimiro, asking if she can carry the boy. The old man smiled, which wasn't a typical occurrence in all of the time Camila has known him, and nodded. Lauren unstrapped Ethan, picked him up expertly that made Camila feel some type of way. Lauren with kids is just so irresistibly cute, it's making a soft, warm, bubbly feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Ethan was overjoyed, babbling and bouncing excitedly at Lauren's gentle hold. The girl was just as happy to see him, cooing adorably back at him as he giggled even more.

"Hello there noodle boy," Camila stepped closer and tickled Ethan.

Ethan replied with an incomprehensible baby talk that seems to say 'how's it going old trick', his blue gray eyes shining and wide, looking back at Camila. She can't help the lightheartedness in her chest, her own eyes and smile reflects the happiness she feels inside. And apparently, so is Lauren.

For a moment right there, she felt a sense of peace. A sense of being completed. A sense of being home.

And she wanted it to last.

The three of them were so wrapped with one another, they failed to notice the sudden commotion happening. An intrusion of a group of men in ski masks surprised everyone. Then, a series of loud bang echoed and everybody started running.

That surely did catch Camila and Lauren's attentions. Ethan got so surprised by the loud bang, he didn't cry but he clutched and held on to Lauren much more tightly. Survival instinct made both ladies run for cover.

Camila held Lauren close to her, as the girl held on to the baby to keep him away from what's happening as best as she could. They ran towards the house, along with every other volunteer and elderlies.

No one is really sure what exactly was going on but an exchange of gunfire was making their ears deaf.

"Call 911, Camz!! Now!" Lauren said, as she covered Ethan with her whole body, holding on to him as the three of them hid behind toppled over table.

Camila quickly dialed the number on her phone. She risked to take a peek and she recognized four of Casimiro's bodyguards. They were struggling, exchanging gunfire with at least seven men in ski masks across the open yard. She quickly relied this information on the phone, hoping that help would come sooner before anyone gets hurt badly.

Her temporary distraction with the 911 phone call made her briefly unaware that Lauren, along with Ethan in her arms, was now being dragged away by Brad. The girl's head was covered with a burlap and the baby started crying as he felt the struggle.

"Lauren!!"

She was about to go after them but she was hit by one of the men in ski mask with his pistol. It all happened so fast, so sudden. Her head felt so heavy, it felt like the world was split in half, going downwards, she couldn't hold herself upright with the world anymore.

She desperately wants to run after Lauren, take her back, but instead she fell on the ground as darkness engulfed her vision.

*** * ***

* * *


	27. WE FOUND LOVE (chap27)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

*** * ***

"No one is going to hurt you if you will do as you're told,"

That's what Brad said.

So far, she is physically fine. No cuts, no bruises. Just that terrifying, churning feeling that keeps growing in every minute she's surrounded with these strange men in a tight enclosed space of a moving van.

Ethan wasn't in her arms anymore but she can hear him crying, his voice getting more hoarse by the minute. She felt like punching everyone in their throats for not even trying to soothe the baby's discomfort. But what exactly can she do when her hands were bound behind her, her mouth shut with some rag and a smelly potato sack covering her entire head.

It was a very quick blur of events. One moment she was joking around with Camila, playing with Ethan in her arms, then suddenly everyone was scrambling around her. She can't comprehend what was going on; it was confusing as much as it was terrifying.

There was a loud bang, a gunfire she supposed, unless it was a bomb. She never heard a gunfire sound before, or a bomb for that matter, so she really doesn't know what it was like. Her instinct made her run for cover as soon as she heard that noise, her mind immediately went to the thoughts of Camila and Ethan's safety.

The sudden commotion surprised her, made her panic a little, a typical impulse reaction when shit happens so suddenly. But it was all in a split second only. Soon as she gathered her wits back, Lauren urged Camila to call for help since she can't do it herself while tucking a boy safely in her arms.

While Camila was making a call for help, she scanned their surrounding area, searching for a much better place to hide other than a toppled over table. That's when Brad approached, crouching down as he neared their hiding position.

She thought he was gonna help the three of them to safety. But she thought wrong.

As she tried to get near him, meet him halfway, thinking that he would help them out of that vulnerable spot, he suddenly grabbed her, along with Ethan, quite harshly. That's when she realized something was wrong.

She barely yelled for help, call out for Camila's attention, when a rag was shoved in her mouth. A dirty burlap was put on her head next, immediately covering her entire field of vision. Then Brad's arms circled around her as he dragged her and the boy further away.

She was kicking, moving her body to and fro just to get loose from his grip but he was strong. She tried to use one of her hands to push him away, fight back, but it was no use. She felt Ethan ripped harshly from her, all she can do was scream through the rag in her mouth while being manhandled.

Lauren doesn't know what happened to Camila and the possibilities of her getting hurt terrifies her to no end. However, losing Ethan to these hoodlums made her furious. How heartless are these bastards to even think of hurting an innocent child. She needs to figure something out to get Ethan back to safety, even if it might cost her her life.

She realized she may die today, but she sure as hell won't go down without a fight.

Lauren made a mistake of trusting Brad earlier, she won't do it again. His words are empty, she knows they will hurt her; most likely Ethan as well and it's just too gut wrenching to think about what they might do to a boy of a few months old. They already took her against her will, had her mouth shut with a dirty rag and it already hurts her jaw, cover her head with an equally dirty and smelly burlap sack, and they wouldn't do those things without ill intention at all.

She can feel the van moving faster, most likely faster than the speed limit. The motions, the engine vibrations was making her queasy to top off the smell of the sack that has been making her feel nauseated. It's almost surprising that there are still no police car chase happening with the way the van seems to speed away. She worries that she and Ethan might just die in a vehicular crash instead of a bullet from these hooligans.

Lauren felt the van drive on a gravel path. The bumps that was making her slightly bounce on her seat made her feel so. It seems like they're getting further away from the city though it wasn't that long of a journey. She can still hear Ethan crying and she's so desperate to calm him.

"Dude shut the baby up," she heard someone say. She knows it's not Brad because she talked to him earlier and she could recognize his pitchy voice.

She heard someone coo at the baby but it wasn't working. Ethan kept crying, even more heartwrenchingly loud this time.

"Shut the fuck up!!" Someone yelled and Lauren never felt so much rage in her until that moment.

Out of shock, the boy ceased sobbing. Only to bellow another cry three seconds after. Lauren thrashed in her tightly bound state, tried to make use of her feet and it's the only thing she can do to protest the way these bastards were treating the boy.

But then, she only earned herself a whack in the head and last thing she was aware of was the sound of Ethan's desperate cry and the sudden halt of the van.

*** * ***

The first thought that came to mind the second her eyes opened was Lauren. A split second later, Ethan. About a second later, a grapefruit looking pasty face materialized in her mind's eye. And on that very second, despite her dazed and groggy state of being, Camila had never felt the urge of murdering someone this much and this strong.

This is not how things are supposed to go.

See, when you plan something, it ironically doesn't go as you have made it. Something unexpected always comes up just as much as you do things spontaneously. Thus the thing called backup plans are invented. Camila anticipated a few setbacks on her plan to woo Lauren, came up with possible plan B's should anything come up. But never had she anticipated this kind of setback.

Not as extreme and horrifying as this.

She couldn't fathom what Lauren and Ethan are going through at that very moment. She needs to go and find them before it gets too late for them all.

"Ma'am, you need to stay where you are. You have a mild concussion and we need-"

Some guy in a light blue shirt told her, holding her back to a bed that she was apparently have been laying on for only god knows how long. He didn't get to finish his words as Camila forcefully shoved him aside and pulled herself up with all of her might. Everything was foggy but she got a one track mind right now.

Find Lauren and Ethan.

"Ma'am please, you need to-"

"L-Lauren, my Lauren, I need to find her . . . A-and Ethan, our baby . . . Let me go, I need to find them," she refused to be held back and tried to fight off the dude in blue shirt.

"Camila!"

Someone from across the room called her. But for the life of her she couldn't recognize who it was. Everything feels foggy in her head and all she can think about right now are Lauren and Ethan.

Their agonized faces flashed in her mind, as they struggled from the people who took them from her, were the last thing she saw. And it was an awful sight to remember, seeing the people you love taken from you.

"I got her mister nurse," the girl said to the male nurse who reminded the girl that Camila has to rest some more and stay for further observation before subsequently leaving the room. "Camila, hey . . . You need to calm down. Take it slow, dude . . . Yeah?"

Her eyes were unfocused as she tried to rack her fuzzy brain to its normal function. "Lauren . . . Ethan . . . I-i need to find them,"

"I know, it's my sister they took out there. We do need to find them, Camila. But we won't be of any help right now. So please pull yourself together and get the proper medical help. You have a concussion for fuck's sake,"

Recognition flared in Camila's face, and simultaneously felt guilty.

"D-dinah? . . . Oh my god, Dinah! How did you, how . . . Why are you here? Where is here?" She's just so confused at that moment.

"You're in a hospital. Along with at least half of the volunteers who were injured from the nursing home. I'm sorry this all happened, Camila. I was with Mani when she received a call telling her that you were hurt and was at the hospital. Apparently she's in your emergency contact. A few of the residents were hurt too but luckily there were no casualties. Camila, what happened? Why was my sister taken? We're not rich, I'm sorry to say this but it's more understandable they took Ethan because his grandpa's filthy rich, but not my sister. We're not . . . Oh my god, what do they want from Lauren?"

Before her foggy brain can catch up with Dinah's flurry of questions, Normani came in with a box of pizza followed by Lauren's friend Alycia.

"Thank god you're finally awake," Normani said with relief, though the crease in her forehead suggests otherwise. "How are you feeling, Mila? Are you dizzy? Does your head still hurt?"

Camila couldn't bring herself to answer right away. Her mind asks the same things but with Lauren and Ethan in her thoughts. Not to mention that Dinah has been pacing in the room in utter distraught, sniffing and biting the nail in her thumb. It was distracting as much as it was understandable.

"I'm not sure if you remember me, but let me introduce myself again, Camila. I'm Alycia, one of Lauren's friends, we met-"

"At the diner, I think I remember,"

"Yes, that is correct. So, how are you feeling?"

"Dying of worry,"

Alycia and Normani exchanged sympathetic glances. Normani nodded at Alycia before walking towards a pacing Dinah to try and calm her down.

"We're all worried, Camila," Alycia started, "I'm an NYPD detective and currently working an ongoing investigation. I can't disclose certain details to you but I think you ought to know that the people who attacked the nursing home today are related to the current case I'm working on. It would be a great help if you can tell me what you remember about today's unfortunate incident,"

Camila remember bits and pieces because truth of the matter was everything happened so fast she can barely keep up. She told Alycia how she was just having a moment with Lauren and Ethan when suddenly a number of masked men showed up and started firing gunshots. She told the detective how she held Lauren and guided her and Ethan to hide from the gunshots and then made the 911 call.

"Then, I was just taking a peek over the table to give more details about the gunmen then next thing I know that grapefruit little shit was pulling Lauren and Ethan away from me,"

"Grapefruit?" Alycia asked quizzically.

"Alycia, I appreciate your effort in trying to find the culprits of this crime but I think Mila should get some rest now," Normani said, "Her concussion must've shook her brain so bad she thinks a grapefruit stole her girlfriend and their baby,"

"I'm fine!" Camila protested, glaring at her best friend.

Alycia studied her for a few seconds before she went on, "Okay . . . Tell me more about this grapefruit then,"

"Other than he looks like a grapefruit, he has no lips but has a patch of curly brown hair. He isn't that tall and I think he has dark brown eyes,"

"Dude, are you even describing a human or what?" Dinah asked, puzzled. Even Normani had a skeptical look on her face.

Alycia ignored the two and pulled up her phone. She showed Camila a mugshot of a guy that oddly fits her description, "Is this him?"

"Yes!! That's the grapefruit who took my Lolo!" Camila exclaimed. "Who is that grapefruit? Why would he kidnap Lauren? Why was he even there at the nursing home? I haven't seen him there before-"

"Camila, calm down. His name is Bradley Stampson, he's been a person of interest in a number of open cases but so far we don't have enough substantial evidence to take him into custody. What else do you remember? How about the other gunmen, anyone else you can describe?"

"No. The rest of them wore ski masks. I didn't see their faces, except that grapefruit guy who pulled Lauren. I got hit on my head before I can even try to run after them," Camila sighed defeatedly, "This is my fault I shouldn't have-"

"Don't blame yourself for this. Nobody expected this, it's nobody's fault but those who attacked you. I can't promise you anything right now but we're doing our best at finding them. I'll be in touch but for now, rest some more," Alycia then left the room after exchanging a few hushed words with Normani and Dinah.

Camila tried to wrap her brain around what happened. But no matter how she puts it, the point remains that Lauren and Ethan are not safe. They're not with her, goofy and smiling. That somewhere out there was the girl she has fallen irrevocably in love with, most likely sitting in fear with an equally terrified little boy, surrounded by masked men who could harvest their internal organs then sell it online as if it was any regular item on eBay.

Dread washed upon her as every worst case scenario came up in her mind. She needs to do something. Her head may still feel like it weighs a ton of bricks but she's determined. She doesn't have a plan of what exactly she's gonna do but she can't stay and just sit there.

Without a word, without much thought in her mind except Lauren and Ethan, she ripped herself from the bed and made her way out.

She caught Dinah and Normani by surprise. "Don't dare stop me, you two," she grumbled as she felt both their hands stopping her.

"We're not stopping you. We're going with you," Normani said.

And Dinah nodded in confirmation, "So, where exactly are we going to start this search party?"  
  


*** * ***   
  
  


Voices. Muffled voices.

But by the sound of it, she can tell that those were arguing voices. It sounded harsh, rough, angry. She couldn't decipher the words exactly but judging by their tone, it clearly sounds like arguing voices.

She opened her eyes and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of a life-sized poster of Sacha Baron Cohen in his borat costume staring back at her. It was a weird thing to wake up to after passing out for an inconsequential amount of time. She looked around to find another life-sized promotional posters of weird movies and she wondered if she was in a theatre. She tried to move but only to realize that she's tied down on a chair, her mouth still covered with the same rag used to shut her up earlier.

Even if she woke up to the disturbing sight of borat, she was thankful for the fact that she still got to wake up and able to see her surroundings.

Lauren took the chance to study where she is. She may have been surrounded by these old and weird posters of movies but it doesn't seem like she's in a theatre of any sort. It seems like it was more of a storage or some backroom or warehouse. But she really couldn't tell for sure, her head still feel a little bit sore.

The muffled voices she heard became more pronounced as she observed the room. However loud those voices were becoming, Lauren began to recognize the underlying little voice underneath it all. A little crying voice of a child.

" _Ethan!_ " She thought.

She thanked heavens that Ethan was still there, no matter how agonized he must be. This spurred her on to try and figure out how to escape. She wiggled her arms but it was difficult, she was indeed tightly bound. She tried to move her feet but both were also tied separately on the chair.

Her heartbeat was increasingly going faster as her whole body began to sweat in her anxiety. She has never felt so trapped in her whole life, so helpless and scared. But her will to survive kept her mind level and think of a way to get out of this debacle.

As she racked her brain for possibilities, a door to her left opened. And Lauren was beyond alarmed at the sight of the approaching man. She should have known, she should have followed her instincts before because right there, now standing before her was the darkly handsome red ducati rider. She has seen him around, she had been suspicious, but for some reason she failed to say anything about it.

Now here she is, held captive by this man for reasons unknown to her.

"Hello love," he said in a deep baritone, "I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding,"

Right behind him, came in Brad and some other guy who was holding a crying Ethan. The little boy immediately reached out his arm upon seeing her, his face was red and snotty, and his voice was nothing but ragged and shallow.

"You see, you're not supposed to be here. It's supposed to be that freak you were with. I take responsibility for this huge mistake, honey. I apparently hired the dumbest inside man in the group so the fault is mine. But since you're already here, I cannot exactly let you go just like that," he grinned at her, his dark eyes were exuding a thick sense of danger, "And also, might as well introduce myself. My name is Dempsey and I call the shots from around here. And you have nothing to be afraid of me, love. I will take care of you once I've taken care of business,"

Lauren doesn't want to think much of what he meant when he said 'take care of her after taking care of business'. For her, it all sums up to one thing: he means to kill.

The depths of his dark eyes were foreboding, it surpasses the air of mystery. She couldn't find a single ounce of light or warmth in there, so she'd choose not to dwell on his words. He might just intended those to confuse her.

Dempsey stepped closer to her. For a moment there she felt her heart lurch upward as he leaned towards her. She thought he was going to do something harsh but apparently, he was just taking the rag off from her mouth.

She heaved a breath once the rag was removed, "What do you want? Why would you want to take Camz? Why are we here? Where exactly are we?"

"Beautiful . . . You are beautiful. Your face, your voice . . . Your body," Dempsey husked reverently and ignored her questions. He traced a finger on her face and going down, lightly just above her chest.

Dread and disgust was beginning to clamp on her throat as she was starting to comprehend what Dempsey's little actions and words implied.

"None of us can calm the baby. So do us a favor, love, and shut him up,"

Dempsey stood up straight, moved aside and motioned for Brad to untie her. She had half the mind to kick him in the sac if not for the gun aimed at her face by Dempsey himself. As soon as she was freed, the other guy in the room passed the crying baby to her instantly.

Lauren tried her best to ease the little boy's sobbing, swaying him gently, humming a tune for him. But Ethan was still agitated.

"Has any of you tried to feed him? Or at least given him some water?"

None of the three men standing before her gave her a positive response. She tried to reel herself in, holding back her fury a little bit, because she needs to be calm and collected to be able to figure out something. If she lost her cool because of these people's sense of inhumanity, she and Ethan might just end up at a much worse situation.

Whatever it is that's worse than what they're going through at the moment.

"Maybe you guys can spare him something to drink . . . Please," she said.

Dempsey smirked, closing in on her again, invading her personal space as he ran a calloused finger over her cheekbones and jaw. "I like it when you say please,"

He then nodded to the two other guys in the room and they left. "Since you asked so nicely my love, they'll go get that drink for the little rascal. In the meantime, I'll enjoy watching you and your beautiful face,"

She had expected as much when she thought he'll leave the room as well. Hope for escape is getting slimmer by the second and her brain isn't cooperating when trying to come up with brilliant breaking out ideas.

Dempsey then began blabbing about what he likes about her face, her body, what he would do to her with his bare hands and some other limb. It's creeping her out, it's making her sick to her stomach, but she's tuning all of his vile words out as she discreetly studied every surface, nook and cranny that her eyes can reach while continuously humming softly for Ethan.

As far as she has observed, the room was moderately lit. There were various posters of movies, promotional materials for films that are mostly comedic in genre. She hasn't spotted any windows and the ceiling was high. They're basically situated in the middle of the room and the door is a few steps to her left.

She wondered what exactly is behind that door.

Other than the chair, the poster stands and few other rolled up posters lying around, there wasn't really anything else she can use as a weapon. She actually doesn't even know how to fight but she's willing to try anything. She's contemplating on using the chair to whack Dempsey with it but her hands were currently occupied.

Lauren's really running out of ideas here.

As hopes of escape were turning into a dissipating smoke, she and Dempsey heard a commotion just behind the door. Series of incomprehensible screams, smashing, slamming sounds. Lauren's heartbeat thudded in anticipation of what it might be out there, praying that it must be some kind of rescue.

But before she can even think ahead, she felt herself being grabbed by the shoulders. The cold barrel of a gun was pressed hard against her right temple. Then she was being pulled by Dempsey, backing away from the door and going behind a multitude of life-sized posters.

"Help!!! In here!!! We're in-" she screamed as loud as she can before she was cut off by Dempsey's backhanded slap.

It was crisp and harsh and she felt like her entire head made a three hundred and sixty degree turn, not to mention a handprint sized burning sensation on her left cheek.

Lauren lost her balance, that slap made her vision spin and see double. But she still had the sense to hold on to the baby, wrapping him, covering him with her whole body as she found herself on the cold concrete floor.

"Shut up, bitch! I'll fuck you up if don't shut your pretty mouth!!" Dempsey hissed at her.

He picked her up by the hair, grasping tightly a handful of her dark locks. He dragged her towards a dark corner, mazing through a whole bunch of posters. Lauren struggled through it but her mind was racing.

She wasn't restrained enough not to fight back.

As Dempsey pulled her by the hair, Lauren secured a sobbing Ethan with one arm. Then, she quickly grabbed a poster stand with her other hand, yanked it with all of her remaining strength towards Dempsey, making him lose his hold on her. Yelping with a slight pain on his arm, he aimed his gun at her.

But before he can manage to pull the trigger, Lauren was quick enough to kick him smack in the middle of his crotch.

Distracted with the pain in his balls, Dempsey rolled on floor yelling plenty words that can make the toughest sailor blush. Lauren instantly took this chance to get away.

She made a mad dash to the door she has seen earlier. However before she can yank it open, somebody else beat her to it.

"Alycia!!"

She couldn't thank all that's divine at the sight of her friend, all geared up in a kevlar vest with NYPD printed in the front, lowering her service weapon at the sight of a disheveled Lauren.

"Lauren! Thank god you're alive! Get behind me!"

She did as she was told. As she did, she saw someone running towards her. She couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes at the sight of Camila rushing through a melee of police officers and the group of men who kidnapped her and Ethan.

Lauren couldn't be more happy when Camila reached her and the baby, wrapped them both in the tightest embrace known to humankind.

Camila was mumbling through her tears, it was all garbled and incomprehensible but Lauren understood. The worries the girl must've gone through, the injuries she may have sustained, the guilt, the relief of having her and the boy back breathing and in one piece, it was all coming down on her in a messy sob.

"Camz, we're good, we're saved now babe," Lauren let herself be held by Camila.

She realized right then and there, that was what safe feels like. That's what home feels like. That's what love feels like. Even under that difficult and chaotic circumstance, Lauren felt that sense of happiness and peace, being enclosed by the arms of the woman she unexpectedly fell for.

She didn't think she'll find love after her failed relationship but in that very moment she just knew, she found love again.  
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	28. WE FOUND LOVE (chap28)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

*** * ***

"So, you weren't exactly cleared to leave but somehow managed to get out of the hospital. And the two of you are so totally chill about it as if you were just taking out groceries from the store just like that,"

Alycia snapped her fingers a couple of times for emphasis and the three civilians sitting in the back of her car simply nodded altogether.

"I honestly don't want to know how you three did it," she huffed, very conflicted with the situation she got herself into with her friends. This is so not the protocol.

Camila was very adamant that she should leave the hospital premises, definitely against doctor's orders, and look for Lauren herself. Normani and Dinah knew that they can't stop her with how determined she was, ready to fight and barrel through anyone who dares to get in her way, so they simply just joined her.

It's not that they don't trust the police to do their jobs but it was more like to appease their desire to be able to do something, to not feel as helpless and useless as they do.

Camila simply walked out of the hospital, soon after she put on the change of clothes Normani provided her. Necessary hospital documents or whatever follow up procedures be damned, they're all irrelevant to her.

The three of them didn't have a concrete plan of action after making past the hospital staff trying and failing in making them stay. But Dinah suggested that they should all go to the police station to see for themselves whatever progress they're making.

They all agreed and arrived at the station just in time for the police officers to prepare for a rescue mission. Alycia was leading one of the teams and as much as she doesn't want the three of them involved, she just can't fight them seeing that they all made themselves comfortable in the backseat of her car, already sitting like good, expectant puppy dogs.

Now, here they were. Alycia worrying herself for whatever outcome that may happen, hoping that it isn't too late for them to save her best friend. And also that her ass won't get chewed up by her superiors for having these three musketeers in the backseat interfere with a very delicate police operation.

She wasn't supposed to disclose any information just yet, but she found herself relaying most of what she knows to her friends while driving. She has known Dinah for a very long time, however she only just met Camila and Normani. But somehow her instinct tells her they're just as trustworthy. Not to mention Camila's insistent demand to know everything, and had she been the one in her shoes, she'd probably do just the same if not more.

Camila, Normani and Dinah found out from Alycia that the people who attacked the retirement home were loose members of several known gangs associated with the drug cartel. They have been targeting Casimiro Morales because apparently, importing and exporting Cuban rum and cigars aren't his only business. Several law enforcement agencies has been building a case against him in relation to illegal drug trafficking. According to reports, he has been in the business of importing, exporting and distributing many different illegal drugs including cocaine and heroin. He's been a major player and his rivals wants to take him down before he can monopolize the drug trade not just in the entire nation of Cuba but as well as the entire states of Florida, Georgia, South and North Carolina, and all the way to New York.

The police suspects that a rival group was responsible for attacking, knowing that Casimiro would be in the retirement home. And that the real target was Ethan whom the old man introduced to be his sole heir to all of his wealth and everything else he owns. Brad the grapefruit is the only known subject in the group, but according to the police he's always been associated with different gangs so there was no definite answer to whose group he really belongs to or to whom he really works for. Lauren just turned out to be a collateral damage caught in the middle of it all.

Camila can't really decide how she feels about all she learned from Alycia. If she's being completely honest, something doesn't add up to it all.

But her thoughts were mostly preoccupied by Lauren and Ethan, that she didn't care that much to dwell on the puzzle that is the drug case Alycia is working on and how it all should sum up to make sense.

She just wants Lauren and Ethan back. Until the girl and the boy were back in her arms, alive and safe and in one piece, she'd only think about how much Casimiro's illicit business put two innocent lives in grave danger. Or the fact the she hasn't foreseen all of these seeing that she was with Lisa for a considerable amount of time. She should have suspected something but she was too wrapped up in her own personal struggle to notice.

Alycia drove like a mad woman, speeding like an f1 racer. Camila barely noticed it because she's been thinking of what may have already happened to the two people she loves, all the while Normani and Dinah were holding on to their lunch, trying to keep it all in their stomach and not on the car floor. According to the intelligence report, the unsubs took Lauren and Ethan in a decommissioned building that used to be a movie set studio just a few miles outside the city border. She lost track of time since Lauren and Ethan were taken, but with the way Alycia drove, they all found themselves surrounding the area alongside other police cruisers in less than an hour.

Stopping on a gravelly dirt road, Alycia gave strict and detailed instruction that the three of them should stay in the car before eventually stepping out. Whatever they see or hear outside, they are only to stay in the car and not get in the middle of what will soon to be a dangerous encounter between cops and the group of abductors.

However, once Alycia and her team made their entry in the building, Camila couldn't sit her ass down and wait. She stepped out of the car and ran towards the building as well, leaving Normani and Dinah shocked still, unable to make a reaction quick enough to stop her.

There were screams, shouts and a whole lot of cursing, but luckily there were no gunshots fired. At least seven men were apprehended, including Brad the grapefruit. Camila speedwalked through the melee, looking for a certain dark hair and green eyes, subsequently letting herself known so the cops won't mistake her for being one of the bad guys. She received a number of disapproving grumbles but she ignored it.

The place was very huge, plenty of space but not entirely empty. There were several rooms on the side and all the way to the back. She caught a glimpse of Alycia going further inside the building and decided to follow her. Several officers shouted at her to stay back because the place wasn't entirely secure but she ignored them.

She speedwalked once again, almost running. She caught some sort of sparkle of light coming from above her right side but she ignored it seeing that Alycia was about to kick a door.

"Alycia!!"

She heard that very familiar angelic voice, as well as the unmistakable cry of a child, spurring her on to run towards it faster than she ever ran in her whole life.

"Lauren! Thank god you're alive! Get behind me!"

She heard Alycia say, and there they were, in all of their disheveled glory, Lauren and Ethan getting behind the armed NYPD detective. Camila was already choking in her emotions at the sight of them.

She pulled them tight in her arms, sobbing, "I'm so sorry, babe! Please tell me you're not hurt, are you hurt?! Is Ethan hurt?! Oh my god, this is my fault, I'm so sorry babe, but I got you both now, I'm never letting you go, I'm so sorry this all happened to you,"

"Camz, we're good, we're saved now babe," Lauren let herself be held by Camila.

Police officers soon surrounded them, guiding them out of the building. Camila took Ethan from Lauren, thinking that she mustve been holding him for a long while and needs to be relieved of the little weight. Lauren relented and passed the boy to her who was now starting to calm down from his crying.

As they continued to walk, Camila once again caught sight of some sparkle of light, just above her left side this time. She wasn't sure what it was but it seems like some kind of reflection on a metal or glass. When she realized what it was, it was too late.

And apparently, she wasn't the only one to notice.

"Camz! Get down!!" She heard Lauren exclaim next to her before she felt herself being shoved aside by the girl.

A gunshot rang through the place, automatically making all the cops look for the gunman. Once again it all happened so suddenly and so fast. That sparkle of light Camila saw was in fact a scope glint from a sniper, and it was aimed at her.

She doesn't know why she was being targeted, and she doesn't really want to find out because her immediate concern is that they are right in the middle of the sniper's direct sight. And that Lauren wasn't anywhere near her anymore.

She looked for the girl and the sight she found instantly sent chills throughout her nerves. Her brain function slowed to the minimum, unable to fully comprehend what exactly she's looking at.

The girl was on the floor, unconscious and bleeding on her left side. The cops surrounded her, trying to stop her bleeding. Camila was frozen on her spot, and as soon as a police officer tried to remove her from where she stood, that's when it all clicked in her head.

Lauren saw the sniper, pushed her out of its range just in time for it to fire a shot.

Lauren took the shot that was intended for her.

"Lauren!!" Camila cried out.

Before she can take any step closer to the girl, she was dragged away by at least three cops.

Another shot rang through and something crashing. It was a cacophony of shouts, of commands being yelled, but Camila can't register any of it because Lauren was there on the ground bleeding to death and she couldn't do anything about it.

She sobbed and fought off people holding her back, she even failed to notice that a police took Ethan from her. She was outnumbered and overpowered, but her sheer determination to get to Lauren made her punch someone in the throat and kick another one in the jewels.

She broke free and ran straight towards Lauren.

She reached the girl and she almost died right there at the sight of her. Lauren was lying in a pool of blood, her eyes shut and her face drained of color. But what really took almost every hope Camila ever had in her was the gunshot wound just above where the girl's heart should be.

Camila sobbed and fell on her knees, her world feels like spinning. Spinning like a water being flushed in the toilet, round and round until it's all the way down the pipes and the sewers.

Everything else that happened after all that was a blur of nothingness, of hopelessness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*** * ***   
  
  
  


* * *


	29. WE FOUND LOVE (chap29)

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

*** * ***

You know that feeling when a line from a song keeps striking up in your mind, so randomly, so out of the blue. That one line that keeps going on a loop, and the rest of the song lyrics doesn't come up at all. Just that one line and nothing more.

_The worst things in life come free to us_

She's so out of it, it's the only thing that's been running in her head since seeing Lauren's unconscious body on the ground, drowning in a pool of her own blood. While everybody else around her were moving about, doing god knows what, she sat there in the waiting area, drowning in a pool of her own tears and snot, thinking of a line in a song that she can't even remember the title.

It hurts to move. It even hurts to breathe knowing that Lauren might've just taken her last on that very second she was shot. It's the worst thing she ever been through in her life. Waiting, waiting and feeling helpless. But they're at the hospital right now so that has to mean something positive.

A few hospital staff recognized her from her earlier outburst trying to get away from them. Irony has it that she's found herself in that same place she tried to runaway from. And they were all surprised to see her still conscious after her mild concussion.

She was even surprised to see herself upright when she knows she was supposed to be the one on that operating table.

"Camila?"

Dinah took a seat next to her. She doesn't know where the girl came from or what has she been up to. She doesn't even know where Normani is or Alycia or any of the dumb assholes who ruined everything for her and Lauren.

She doesn't even know where Ethan is.

"Ethan is still with that lady from the child services. I think they'll be taking care of him now that they couldn't find anyone else to be his immediate family. Mani just went to get us some coffee and muffins. There's still no update on how Lauren is, the nurses and the doctors won't give me anything. I've harrassed them for hours now. I can't even begin to imagine how you must be feeling. I'm beyond terrified myself, of losing her like this and so soon to be honest, I mean she's my sister and she's been with me through the years, through all the good and the bad. But in all of this time I've known her, I know for sure that she won't give up without a fight. I have faith in her getting through this," Dinah rambled as she sat herself next to her, "I have faith in you too, Camila. But right now, you need to get some rest, you look like you just got ran over by the Dothraki horde,"

Camila couldn't care any less about how unruly she looks right now. But most of all, she couldn't understand how Dinah is able to talk to her. She's the reason why her sister is fighting for her life in the first place.

"Shouldn't you be angry with me? It's my fault she's in there Dinah, shouldn't you be screaming at me right now, or something," she said dejectedly.

"What happened was out of your control, Mila. I do not blame you for any of this. Some people are just plain evil and conniving and they don't care who gets in their way, or who gets hurt. It's not your fault some people are like that. Please don't take the blame for something that wasn't in your control,"

"I should've known, I should have-"

"But you didn't. You didn't know your ex father in law was involved in drugs or that your ex wife was holding a grudge. You see the good in people, pretty much like Lauren. I don't hold you accountable for the actions those people have made,"

"I'm so sorry, Dinah. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Camila let out another bout of crying. Her voice was rougher than a sandpaper, and her face was draining of color, shiny with all the tears she had shed.

Dinah pulled her in for a hug, "I know. How about let's be positive from here on out, yeah? She'll need all of our love and support when gets through that surgery and wakes up,"

The girl let her go and pushed her messy hair aside for some semblance of neatness. She was right for comparing her to a piece of shit ran over by hordes of nomadic warriors in horseback. For the first time in hours, she became aware of her shiny, snotty face and generally messy state of being. Dinah's eyes were swollen from crying as well but unlike her, the girl still had poise and projected more mental stability than her.

Few minutes later, Normani showed up with their coffee and muffins. Her best friend gave her a firm hug after putting their food on the table nearby. She can't help but let another tear fall.

"She'll be alright . . . You'll be alright. Just hang in there buddy, okay?"

She responded with a simple nod. Unsure if she believes her best friend. But there's really nothing else for all of them to do but wait and hope for the surgery to be successful.

Normani let her loose before speaking again, "Alycia is just around the corner and she has a few things to tell us,"  
  
  


*** * ***   
  
  


Her heart beats a little faster, making a quick successive beeping sound right next to her ear. It rings through her eardrums, it overlaps with the voices that surrounds her. It resembles what a white noise should be but not quite.

She can hear them but she couldn't open her eyes.

Lauren doesn't just feel the irregularly successive beatings in her chest, she hears it too. Although it hurts a little bit to breathe, it's like some kind of stabbing in each intake of air. She can sense the things around her, she can sense she's not alone but for some reason, she couldn't flutter her eyes open to see what exactly was going on around her.

"The surgery went well and she's very lucky that the bullet missed her heart. The gunshot went through and through, she bled out because of that. Extreme blood loss caused her to be in a critical condition but there were no major internal organ damage and we managed to fix her bleeding before it cost her her life. She's well on her way to recovery now, just give her more time to rest," she hears a rough baritone that she can't recognize. It was like an echo from a deep well, far and somewhat fading.

Lauren can hear the words, it was enunciated clearly though it sounds like a fading echo, but she hears them alright. She just couldn't open her eyes for some reason.

"How long before she wakes up, doctor?"

She then recognizes her sister's soft voice in reply. She wonders who else is in the room because she can hear murmurs other than the conversation that she was hearing at the moment. She wondered if she was the one they were talking about or if all of this voices were just a figment of her disoriented mind.

Lauren feels like her whole body was underneath a heavy cement rubble. She'd like to move but she can't. She wants to open her eyes but it seems like her eyelids weighed heavier than a truckload of bricks. She started wondering how she ended up like that because everything doesn't seem to make sense to her.

Her head feels like a fog, cloudy and blurry. Her chest feels heavy and it stings sharp when she breathed.

Eventually, as she listened, paid attention to her other senses, bits and pieces of images flashed in her mind's eye. Scenes of being dragged away, gagged and being held captive gradually materialized in her mind. Memories of being backhanded in the face and getting shot in the chest flooded in her head.

She remembers Ethan's cries. She remembers the scope glint aimed at Camila.

_Camz, where's Camz?_

She wanted to ask. She desperately wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't. She desperately needs to see for herself that Camila was okay. But she just can't because everything felt heavy including her eyelids. However aware her other senses were she still can't make use of her eyesight. She can feel the beating in her chest, she can sense the people around her. She can feel the hand that's keeping her own unmoving hand warm.

Then, she heard her voice. Above everybody else's murmurs. Crystal clear and not like an echo from a far off mountain.

"Come back to me, babe,"

It was the closest to her. It sounded desperate as well. Rough and pleading. But also soft, like a feathery whisper. A whisper that's really close to her.

It was the assurance she so needed at that very moment.

"I'm right here, please just . . . Stay strong, babe. Get better and come back to me. I need to see your beautiful eyes look at me again. I'm so sorry for everything, babe . . . Oh god, I'm so sorry,"

Lauren felt soft lips press on the back of her hand. She knows for certain that it was Camila. Her voice, her touch is something that she won't ever forget even if they put a bullet in her head. As the saying goes, the heart knows what it wants, and it might've taken her a little bit while to realize it but now she knows that her heart definitely wants Camila.

And thank heavens she seems to be unharmed. It would feel like a failure for Lauren if the girl was shot as well. Because in all honesty, she would gladly take another bullet if it means Camila would be safe.

"You should get some rest too, Camila," she recognized Alycia's voice speaking. "I sent everybody out, so Lauren can get a little bit of peace around here. Even Dinah who hasn't stopped worrying at all finally left. But I got to thank Normani for that. As for you, you need rest too my friend,"

"I'm fine here, thanks," she heard Camila reply, "Did you guys catch the gunman?"

" _Gunwoman_ ," Alycia corrected. Then she went on, "She was identified as Lisa Morales, only child of Casimiro Morales. She was armed with an illegally acquired rifle. I shot her soon as I saw her in her hiding spot. Too bad I wasn't quick enough to do that. It wasn't fatal, but what actually killed her was her fall. She broke her neck falling from the ledge she was hiding from,"

Lauren couldn't possibly imagine what Camila's reaction would be. She wasn't quite sure how to process this information either.

"It's also been confirmed that Casimiro was killed in an ambush while he was on his way to the building. It was a kidnap for ransom incident but not quite, there was more to it than just basic abduction and extortion," Alycia paused.

For a moment there was no other sound but the beeping machines surrounding her. She wanted to know more, she wanted to move, say something or do something to let them know that she can hear them.

But the rest of her body seems to refuse to listen to her brain.

"Ethan," she heard Camila say, "How is he?"

"He didn't sustain any injury if that's what you mean. He was a little bit dehydrated, but he's fine now. The social services are reviewing his case now that he doesn't have any other known relatives,"

"What's gonna happen to him now?"

"I'm not sure, honestly. But as far as I know, it is very likely that he will end up in the foster care. However, all of Casimiro Morales' legal assets will go to him when he reaches a certain age . . ."

Lauren tried to strain her hearing because everything seems to be fading now. Alycia's voice started to fade, she didn't even get to hear Camila's response. She could feel herself fading but she doesn't want to. She wants to stay conscious even if her eyes refuses to open, her entire body unwilling to cooperate with her brain functions.

She wanted to reach out for Camila, comfort whatever distress she's going through. She wanted to see Ethan, hold him again and reassure a child left with no else for a family. But she can't because she's fading into the darkness, into the abyss of nothingness.

The last thing she heard and was aware of was the frantic beeping sound of the machine next to her and Camila's indiscernible but panicked shouts.  
  


*** * ***   
  


"You said she's on her way to recovery! Why the fuck did she flatlined?! You said she's gonna be okay! Why . . . What the hell?!!"

Camila was fighting off the hands that were restraining her. It seems like this has become a regular occurrence, people holding her back just to stop her from barreling into someone's face like a bulldozer. She can't help it, the urge to strangle someone's neck until it snaps from the body it's supposed to be attached to is just so strong.

Especially with what she just saw.

She was just having a quiet conversation with Alycia when suddenly they were interrupted by a loud and alarming beeping sound from the machine attached to Lauren. The monitor next to it showed a straight line. And it meant only one thing.

"She's not dead! She's not supposed to die! Do something please,"

"You need to calm down, Camila," Alycia, along with a male nurse, tried to pull her out of the room, "Let the doctors do their job in peace, we'll harass them later. I'm sure it's just some kind of malfunction,"

The detective doesn't seem to believe her own words but said it anyway just to get the agitated girl out of the room. Whether it's exhaustion or hopelessness, Camila relented and let herself be pulled outside.

There were seats but she didn't take them. She paced, walked back and forth, restless and mumbling to herself, blinking away the tears that threatens to roll down her face. Alycia couldn't do much anymore but observe her every move. After what felt like four and half years the door opened and the doctor stepped out.

Right away Camila was on his face, "What happened? Is she okay? Were there any complications? Does she need more blood? She can take mine. A heart transplant? She can have mine too-"

"She's perfectly fine, miss Cabello. As I said earlier, she'll fully recover given the proper rest. It was a mechanical malfunction that caused the monitor to act up like that and for that we sincerely apologize. We fixed it and made sure none of this inconvenience will ever happen again," the doctor explained.

Camila sighed a breath of relief, knowing that Lauren would be alright.

But the guilt, no matter how misplaced it is, is still gnawing at her. She's been told she shouldn't feel responsible because none of this tragedy was her fault. Rethinking about it makes her say otherwise. It was her idea to go to that place, she brought Lauren there. It was because of her that Lauren and Ethan met, that their association had the girl tangled in whatever personal drama she was dealing with.

No matter what others say, in another perspective, it is her fault Lauren was hurt.

"You're right. I should probably go too,"

Camila said moments after the doctor left her in silence. She didn't look back at Alycia's sympathetic eyes.

"It's been a few days of absolute hell, you really should rest. You'll get to see her tomorrow anyway," Alycia replies.

But the thing is, Camila isn't so sure if she should see Lauren anymore. Maybe Casimiro is dead, Lisa is dead, but their illegal business still thrives. And even though she is not involved in any of that, she has been associated with the two of them and that somehow makes her some kind of target. If she'll only cause Lauren pain and bring her towards danger like this, then she shouldn't be anywhere near her.

She should keep her distance to make sure that Lauren's life wouldn't be at a terrible risk ever again.  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	30. WE FOUND LOVE (chap30)

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

*** * ***

"That was all she cared about because according to her, that Mila freak was the only one who cared about her. To be honest, it's fucking annoying how much she talks about how she'll get Mila back. By hook or by crook she says,"

Alycia stared at the man identified as Dempsey O'Brien. Her evergreen eyes were cold, devoid of any discernible emotion. They've been going back and forth, running the same story for the past hour in one of the police station's interrogation rooms. The detective is still searching for more definitive answers that will help her case while the man still keeps on stalling.

But she played along, letting him talk, seeing that he is having fun running his mouth and telling her one bullshit after another. Alycia wasn't buying any of his shit and continues to fish for a more interesting information.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Bitch tried to seduce the freak. Before that she played the homeless-disowned-daughter-of-a-mob-boss part. Didn't work. That pissed Lisa off big time, that's why she left the kid to the ex wife. But what really made her furious was that pretty girl hanging around with them. She was jealous, man. So jealous she was seeing blood red each time she sees them together, it was driving her insane. Murderous insane if you ask. She said if she can't have that freak no one else will,"

"That sounds _murderous_ _insane_ indeed. Is that why she had her own kid and said pretty girl taken?"

"The kid and the freak were the real targets. The boys were supposed to take Mila, then coerce her to marry Lisa again. Bring them to some island somewhere in the Pacific so they can start a new life as one happy family because that's what ol' Casimiro was all about. Family and shit. But the kid was attached to pretty girl and the boys were on a time limit so yeah, they took the wrong target. Pretty stupid I say," Dempsey shrugged.

The detective doesn't believe him but pretends she does.

"You took the wrong girl then what? What did you plan on doing after realizing your boys' stupid mistake,"

"Don't know," Dempsey replied a little too fast for Alycia's liking, "Lisa's the showrunner. Takes after her old man being bossy and all,"

The disdain in the man's tone didn't escape the detective's notice, "Like father, like daughter. Is that what you mean? Did she tell you what to do after learning your boys picked up the wromg person?" she prompted.

"No, she didn't give anymore specific instructions, she was too busy throwing tantrums," Dempsey looked down on his flexing hands against the handcuffs, his mouth was twitching in a such a manner that suggests that there was more to what he's saying, "Old man's bossy as fuck. Daughter is so much worse. I was tired playing the role of being their lackey. When Lisa hatched the plan of us taking her kid in exchange for all of Casimiro's properties and two hundred and fifty million dollars, I agreed to it right away. Cuz man, that's a hell lot of money and promised they'll let me retire from the job. But what made it all complicated was that Lisa wanted the freak as well,"

Alycia listened intently. She has read Lisa Morales' profile, along with everybody else's that was involved. She's convinced that a ransom as elaborate as that, no matter how sloppy they have executed their plan, was something Lisa was too shallow to come up with. Dempsey claiming this was all Lisa's plan doesn't fit the profile they have.

Before the detective can pry for more details, hoping to read between Dempsey's words, she got herself a phone call.

Lauren is finally awake.  
  
  
  


*** * ***   
  
  
  


"Where's Camz?"

Lauren heard her own scratchy voice. She just woke up from a full thirty six hours of sleep. She still feels a little bit groggy, her vision a bit shaky, but otherwise she feels just fine. Of course, she'd definitely feel much better if Camila was nearby.

But the girl was not among the people in the room that Lauren woke up to.

Dinah was right beside her, tear-stained eyes looking at her. Normani was standing behind her sister with a gentle smile aimed at her. Lucy and Eliza were on the other side of her bed, talking at the same time bickering and yapping about their worries and stuff that she's still a little too dazed to comprehend. She can see Alycia looming in the far corner of the room, looking pensive as she reagarded her wandering and unfocused gaze.

Camila was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Ethan.

She's starting to worry in their absence.

"Where's Ethan?"

"Ethan is currently in a group home run by the child protective services. As for Camila, we haven't heard from her since yesterday. I'm sure she's fine. Just trying to recover -"

"Oh my god, she was hurt! Where is she? How is she?" Lauren cut off Dinah's reply.

"Oh, no, she's . . . She's okay. She had a concussion but she's holding up just fine, I guess . . . I mean . . ." Dinah trailed, running out of words, as Lauren's expression turned anguish.

"Mila's fine, Lauren, you don't need to worry. She's breathing just fine last time I checked and still a little slow in the head like she usually is even without the concussion," Normani joked.

"Mila will be around soon. I'm sure she'll throw a fit for not being the first person here and see you wake up," Lucy added.

"Guys not really helping," Eliza pitched in when Lauren remained looking distressed, "What they all meant to say is that Camila is okay and you have nothing to worry about, Laur,"

Lauren didn't reply. Because for some reason, she feels like Eliza's reassurance wasn't really working. Something bugs her at Camila's absence, knowing now that she actually had some kind of concussion.

The girls were telling her what has happened so far after the kidnapping and shooting incident. She's been told that Camila's ex wife was the mastermind of it all, trying to collect a ransom from her father through a guy that works for her. And also to forcefully take Camila as well for purely personal reasons, which she doesn't really want to hear the specifics of.

Alycia told her the gist of the situation, eventually taking her official statement as well. Something she barely paid attention to because her mind was wandering elsewhere. She's thinking of Ethan, of where he might end up now that all of his known relatives are dead. She's thinking of Camila, of how is she coping with all these revelations about her ex wife and ex father-in-law amidst her concussion.

Even when Dinah was telling her about how their mom and dad are furious to be the last people to know about what happened to her, that they were trying catch a flight to see her that same day, her mind wonders how Camila must be feeling right now. Thinking how can she help the girl pull through all of this mess.

Little does Lauren know that in that very second, Camila was already roaming the streets of Miami on her way to her own parents.  
  
  


*** * ***   
  
  


It's been a few weeks since, and everything seems to be back to normal.

Dinah and Normani are still going strong. Getting disgustingly sweet by the minute in her unsolicited opinion. Alycia and Eliza are separately asking for her help because both girls are planning to propose to each other and she can barely handle the knowledge. Lucy has finally found someone to stick around with longer than three days or until she gets her fair share of fun. And still finds time to annoy her despite her thriving dating life.

And her parents are now finally going back home. They've been around since they found out what happened to her. But now that they have been rest assured that she's back in full health, they've decided to go home and take care of whatever business they put on hold. Though her gunshot wound was still tender, most of her physical self is as fine as it supposed be.

She's also going back to office on Monday after a couple of weeks working from her apartment. She thinks it's a good thing because she's about to go insane in the confines of her home. She's back at her obsessive compulsive tendency again to move furnitures in different positions in her apartment, buy a new one and sell the old one when its placement in the apartment doesn't really suit her.

And the dynamic duo, Dinah and Normani, was getting really pissed off about that tendency of hers. Well mostly because the two of them do the most of the heavier lifting while she supervised everything. The two actually felt incredibly joyous when they found out she's going back to work, there's no more bossing them around with her whims, who wouldn't be happy about that anyway.

Ethan was also doing well in the group home he was in. She asked her mom to see for herself how the boy was doing. Because honestly, with her mom's profession as a social worker, she trusts her experiences and opinions on the matter the most. And indeed the boy was coping well and was now in the process of getting fostered by yet to be determined individuals.

All is apparently going well.

Or so she'd like to think.

As much as she tries to ignore it, live her life through as if nothing was missing, the fact still remains that things aren't the way they should be in her universe anymore if Camila isn't there. And it hurts more than anything she ever went through when the girl didn't show up when she expected her to be.

Weeks has already passed and she hasn't heard anything from the girl. Even Normani couldn't reach her. Or so she says. Lauren doesn't really know. She has that nagging feeling that Camila has simply decided to stay away from her for reasons she can't understand.

And the fact that she didn't see for herself that Camila was actually physically okay doesn't sit well with her.

A foreboding feeling encompasses her each time she thinks that the last time she'll ever see Camila was when they were running away from terrible people who wishes to do them harm. It wasn't a pretty sight, a terrible last memory to go on with. But what choice does she still have?

Lauren called her many times than anyone can possibly keep count. She just wanted to check on the girl, then eventually she was seeking answers to why she'd just disappear on her like that.

She knocked on the girl's apartment door at least three times a day. She even ended up trying to trick Ally into giving Camila's apartment keys so she can go let herself in. She actually even considered breaking and entering but thought better of it. Her four feet eleven landlady just stared up at her with a shaking head and a disapproving glare. She went as far as looking up for the girl's home address in Miami, made plans on when to book a flight, but she got different results from Ally and Normani, both ended up arguing about which one was the correct address.

And Lauren opted to check both anyway. But somehow, she didn't.

She can't really understand Camila's reasoning why she left without saying goodbye. She's very confused, asking herself why. Maybe the girl doesn't want anything to do with her anymore, but why. Did she do something wrong? Said something? Anything? Lauren comes up to a conclusion that whatever it is they had or was about have was just a temporary insanity for Camila and she can't deal with it so she left.

Maybe it is insane indeed.

Maybe it isn't.

She really doesn't know. And everytime she tries to break down the reasons why Camila would do such a thing, she ends up crying silently in anguish and pain and even more confusion instead of coming up with some kind of sense. She feels so betrayed and so confused and blindsided and used. But even though she feels like so, she still misses her so bad.

So bad it really hurts that there is now a gaping big hole in her chest. Not the one where an actual bullet left a scar, but the one where Camila slowly crawled into and made a permanent and comfortable living quarters to stay in for the rest of her days. It hurts worse than the bullet and she isn't so sure how to handle that.

" _Calling all passengers travelling to Miami on the 9:15 am flight. May you please have your passes ready for boarding. United Airlines flight OT727 is now open in gate 5_ ,"

Startled by the loud PA system announcement and subsequently realizing where she actually is, Lauren turned to her parents to give them their hugs. She had been wrapped up in her own thoughts to know that her mom, dad and sister were actually discussing some kind of a week-long family reunion with their cousins from wherever the heck they were.

Her parents were a little oblivious to her personal struggle, assuming that her gloominess was caused by her recent traumatic experience and her failed relationship with Ashley. They concluded that space and time will make it all better eventually, help her pull through and heal. But Dinah knows better than that most definitely.

"You can go ahead, DJ. I just need to take care of something," Lauren said once their parents left and it's just only the two of them, starting to walk towards an exit.

"You're not running off to Miami too, are you? I think mom and dad would be offended to see you there but didn't take the same flight as them," Dinah replied.

Lauren smiled fondly, "No, don't worry. I won't leave without saying goodbye to you. I won't take long, promise,"

Dinah pulled Lauren in for a hug, "Are you sure you don't want me to tag along?"

"No, it's fine. Besides Mani can't manage her extensive wardrobe and basically the rest of her life existence without your help. You shouldn't keep your girl waiting,"

"Are you sure these words you're saying right now are meant for me?"

"Dinah . . . "

"Okay, okay . . . I'll go ahead. You be safe, okay,"

Lauren simply nodded and headed off the opposite way. She doesn't have anything to take care off, she just wanted to take a long walk. Something about walking makes her feel a little bit calm, it's kind of therapeutic. It also reminds her that Camila also enjoys walking. She wondered why she didn't do this often. She wondered why does it have to become an acquired habit from the girl who left with no explanation.

She wondered how is she gonna pull herself up from being left behind, hanging on the precipice of something that she thought was a start of an amazing journey with a person she least expected to fall for. It was like reading a book that suddenly stops in the middle, the rest of it is missing.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she bumped into someone's suitcase so hard she almost toppled over.

"Oh gosh, sorry! I'm so sorry . . . Ashley?"

"Lauren!"

And just as fate wanted to make a plaything out of her, the person who owns the suitcase she carelessly rammed into happens to be her ex fiance. "Uhh . . . Hi?"

"Hey . . . Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. What about you? You're going somewhere?"

"I-i'm fine . . A-and yeah, I uhm . . ." Ashley rubbed the back of her neck looking unsure. Something that Lauren seldom sees because she knew how confident the girl always is, "I'm going back to LA. I have no reason to stay here any longer. And, uhh, there's this surfing tournament I need to prepare for, so yeah,"

"That sounds exciting. I'm sure you'll win it because you're the best surfer I know," Lauren replied sincerely.

Ashley stared at her with a fond look. It was getting awkward and uncomfortable so Lauren started to leave as her mind raced for an excuse. But before she came up with anything, Ashley spoke, "You always had faith in me. Even during those times I flunked a test back in college, you still believe I'll make it. I miss that the most about you,"

"Ash -"

"Please let me just say this one more time and have you know that I really mean it before I go. I am so sorry, Laur. For all the pain I caused you. Even back then I knew you deserved so much better than me but you made me feel like I was enough for you. I had my shot, my chance, to make you feel that way too but I ruined it. And for that I am sorry. I know now I won't ever get a chance to be with you again but please know that I still care about you. Really I do. And if you'll have me, I'd still like to be your friend,"

Lauren wasn't expecting this. A face to face heartfelt apology from her ex. The way she found out about her cheating made her think the worst of her, forgetting for a moment that deep down, Ashley isn't really a terrible person. She was just a human being capable of making mistakes, susceptible to the lure of temptations, just like everybody else.

And Lauren knows it too, that even if they tried, their relationship won't work anymore. Ashley had to figure herself out, what she truly wanted for herself and that Lauren just doesn't feel the same anymore. But that does not mean friendship is out of the equation.

"I . . . I think I'd like that," Lauren replied as she composed herself, "I know you're sorry and that you mean it. I forgive you. I think I already have for a while now,"

The airport pa system made another loud announcement catching both girls' attention. "That's my flight. I gotta go. I guess, uhm, this is goodbye for now?"

"Yes. Goodbye for now since we agreed to be friends and all that," Lauren chuckled.

"Is it okay if I get a hug?"

"Yeah, sure . . ."

Ashley and Lauren hugged each other goodbye. They both feel lighter now that somehow they seem to have made a proper closure from what happened to them months ago.

Lauren watched her ex walk away for a while before turning on her heel to go somewhere else. She still had no particular destination in her head, where's the fun in following a path to a certain place anyway.

She kept walking on a leisurely pace, looking over at the shops inside the airport and the bustling people. Taking a little moment to observe families, friends, lovers, associates and every sort of traveler you'll find in a busy airport.

Lauren was curiously looking over a couple, watching a man in a military dress uniform holding his significant other so tightly, breathing him in just before they went in for a passionate farewell kiss. She turned away before it got a little uncomfortable for her to watch two men kiss goodbye in front of her. But much more than the little discomfort, she actually felt envious.

She saw in their eyes how they do not want to let each other go, and even though she doesn't know them at all, Lauren knew she wanted something like that. Someone who wouldn't want to let her go, someone who would want to keep her in their arms for as long as circumstance allows it.

Lauren wanted that kind of love. She thought she found it but apparently she's wrong. Again.

She turned, continuing her aimless walk, the fondness in her eyes were replaced by longing. Until she lifted her gaze and met the most beautiful russet eyes she has ever seen. From fondness to longing, her eyes was now filled with utter surprise.

But sooner than the sudden jolt in her chest began thumping so hard, her surprise was replaced by an ounce of bitter resentment as she watched Camila take a tentative step towards her.  
  
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


	31. WE FOUND LOVE (fin)

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE ( _fin_ )**

*** * ***

Bitter anger begins to show in Lauren's beautiful emerald eyes as she watched her take a tentative step. It's so cold, a hard shade of green that can send a chilling breeze running through your skin. It hurt so damn bad to be on the receiving end of that look. But what exactly did she expect from Lauren when she ran away at a time she needed her the most.

Camila resents herself for what she did. No one was to blame for that, a look that hurt so much, but herself. What exactly was she expecting from the girl that she left, when she let fear fester in her mind, let its power grow until it made a coward out of her?

Nothing.

She shouldn't expect anything.

But still she finds herself hoping. Hoping for Lauren's open mindedness. Her understanding and forgiveness.

Forgiveness for being that idiot who ran when things got tough. That she let herself be scared than face the truth that she has fallen irrevocably in love with someone as beautiful and kind as Lauren. A person's life may end in the most tragic way and no one can really predict when is that going to happen, and in between that time and this moment right now should've been spent living it to the fullest, not cowering in the safety of distance. But that's what she did, because she was that idiot.

She kept her distance thinking that she was keeping Lauren's life safe.

And now she realized what a stupid mistake that was.

The choice to leave only made her miserable than ever. Knowing that somewhere about a thousand miles away, Lauren was nursing a bullet hole. A bullet hole that was intended for her. Knowing that every single moment she spent with the girl is carved in her brain and it haunts her every sleep, her every waking hours.

It was a stupid impulse decision that she caved in to. Guess that concussion wracked her brain so much her neurons must've decided to take a vacation somewhere and let her make the dumbest choice in her life.

Now standing where she stood, Camila admired the beauty that made her pulse race, her blood warm. She couldn't comprehend the magnitude of feelings that envelopes her entire being by simply gazing at those wonderful emerald eyes. But despite all these, she found herself wondering why would Lauren be at the airport.

She has been pep talking herself, so whatever little courage she still has won't dissipate on thin air, as she finally decided to go to Lauren's apartment, face her and apologize for how she acted. Honestly, she's very nervous but she choked it all down on her throat because life is most definitely miserable for her without Lauren in it.

So, imagine her surprise to find the girl standing several feet from her. A stomach-bugging mix of joy and nerves hit her like a sucker punch in the gut.

Maybe she was going somewhere? Or does she know about her arrival?

Camila haven't spoken with anyone but her parents in all the weeks she went awol. Normani was one thin thread away from beating her ass like a piñata for not picking up her calls, threatening her through voicemail to make a human pretzel out of her if she didn't get her shit together.

It is unlikely that Lauren would know about her coming back. So it is quite a puzzle for her why she was there at the airport. And seeing the girl sooner than she intended caught her off guard. Itseems like all the pep talk she thrust into herself became useless and were nothing but abunch of empty words to pass the time.

She packed her courage in her chest anyway and put more confidence in her stride because it's time for her to woman up.

But then Lauren turned.

Abruptly and with no further ado.

Her luscious dark hair swung one eighty degrees midair and damn that was hot.

_Okay, seriously . . . Focus . . ._

Lauren walked away, hair swinging as she turned as if it was on a shampoo ad, as if she didn't see her there. Much to the trance it momentarily put her through, panic started crawling in her. She liked the hair thing that oddly turned her on but not liking for one bit how Lauren just simply looked at her with stone cold emerald eyes then walked away as if she was just another irrelevant stranger. She tried to catch up, putting up speed so she can reach the girl and walk alongside her.

But the busy airport itself, the rushing travelers in it, made it a little difficult. She was starting to lose sight of Lauren, but she isn't about to start giving up.

She is not going to lose Lauren in any way at all.

"Lauren!" She tried to call out.

She's not sure if the girl heard her because a busy place is equivalent to a noisy place. But she also knows her voice can rise above these people milling about in her way.

"Lauren wait!" She tried again, waving her free hand.

It was unnecessary, really, but she was willing to do anything to catch Lauren's attention.

People began to look at her curiously. She started to feel awkward. But she's not about to stop. If she had to plank herself in between the led screens above her and yell for Lauren at the top of her lungs she would.

"Lauren, please! Wait up!" in full volume of her vocal capacity, she called out again.

It was almost embarrassing.

Well, it kind of is when people in her immediate surrounding stopped to just look at her strangely.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

A random skinny girl wearing a black beanie stopped in front of her, blocking her field of vision of where Lauren's figure started to disappear deep in to the crowd.

"What?"

"You called. Actually, yelled but whatever dude. So, can I help you with something?"

Frowning in confusion, she was dumbstruck for a split second.

"My name is Lauren and you called. Do I even know you?" The random skinny girl wearing a beanie said.

_Oh God . . ._

" _No_! No. Not you. Not you Lauren, but _that_ Lauren so I'm sorry excuse me step out of my way please,"

. . . _Before I run you over with my suitcase_

Random Lauren shrugged and stepped aside. That little interruption cost her to completely lose sight of _her_ Lauren.

She sighed in defeat. But she's inherently a determined person so, as much as the thought of it alone freaks her out, it seems to her that she'll be seeing Lauren in her apartment. Granted the girl would open her door for her when she knocks.  
  
  
  
  


*** * ***   
  
  
  
  
  


Camila simply kicked her suitcase aside, and it ended up plastered against the wall. Then she simply tossed herself on her couch, facedown. It kind of smells like an old trunk but she can't be bothered with tidying up and airing out her apartment.

She knows what she has to do and at the same time she doesn't know what to do. It's frustrating. Add a little bit of jetlag in it and she is ninety eight percent cranky. The remaining two percent is hungry.

Groaning, she pulled herself up to attend to that two percent of her being and walked sluggishly towards her kitchen. She rummaged through her fridge and cupboards and only found a carton of spoiled milk and a lemon that's growing a fuzzy white beard all around it.

It also kind of smells like an old trunk in there.

As if on cue, her stomach growled. It made her even more cranky, realizing now that she needs to order in, seeing that her body is in dire need of sustenance and she feels a little too heavy and a little too lazy to even pick up her phone.

_Get your shit together Cabello, or I swear I'll make a human pretzel out of you!!_

She can hear Normani's commanding voice echo in her head, reminding her of what she's supposed to do. She hates it when she hears her friend's voice in her mind. It's very annoying. It's like she's hearing her mom ranting over and over again in her native tongue at six o'clock in the morning.

With a deep sigh she called for pizza. With lots of pineapples on it.

Then she plopped herself on her couch, contemplating her entire life existence.

She knows what she wants, what she aspires to be, yet she left her job without putting much thought about it. She knows she has fallen deeply in love with someone but had a funny way of showing it. She knows she wanted to take custody of Ethan but hasn't done anything to begin the process. She knows she's a pile of mess right now but hasn't done anything significant to pick up the scattered pieces.

Then, as usual when her mind is wandering in the realms of contemplation, Lauren's beautiful face materializes. Her beautiful voice echoing through her head. Smiling with her eyes bright, the raspy sound of her laugh, that little hint of sexy latin accent in the way she speaks, the perfect way she says her name, the lingering scent of vanilla with a little mix of something floral in it, it all comes down on her; Lauren is indeed the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to her and it was so stupid of her to just up and leave the way she did.

Camila suddenly bolted off her couch and started opening all her windows. She grabbed an air freshener and sprayed it all over her apartment. She's not sure if that's how you do it but screw it she needs to get rid of that stale smell of her apartment. Then she dragged her suitcase all the way to her closet and started tidying up all her stuff, simultaneously picking up something decent to wear for when she finishes her shower.

Her pizza arrived shortly, consumed it all right away then quickly proceeded to take care of her dental hygiene. She then took a shower, shaved the hairy bits on her body, put on her moisturizer. When she is satisfied that she doesn't smell like the airport or her stale apartment, she put on a nice faded blue jeans and a nice blue plaid shirt over a white singlet top. She put on her nike air sneakers and studied herself on her mirror.

_Nope . . . I don't look bad at all . . ._

She mused to herself as she tamed her slightly damp, messy brown locks.

_Just a nervous little shit is all . . . Now, that's what I look like . . ._

Camila sighed deeply, inhaling that faint stuffy smell of her room. But it's time to face the proverbial guillotine. That is if Lauren shuts her door for all eternity and never talks to her ever again. It might as well be the end of her. She sucked up a lungful of air one more time and left the confines of her apartment.

Deadset on a mission.

But for real, it's scares her a little bit. It's like walking the plank in a pirate ship as she made her way towards Lauren's door. If the girl shuts her out, like she should after what Camila has done, she'd be a lost cause. But if she gets another chance, it will be a chance worth taking. Because she won't ever waste it.

_Here we go . . ._

She knocked. Firm but not too forceful. She can feel her hands sweating and for a moment she doesn't know what to do with it. She waited until a minute turned into two. She tried again. The same firmness of her knuckle against wood. The longer it took her standing there, the more it made her feel so anxious. So anxious that she can almost feel all the pineapples on her pizza crawl up her esophagus.

_God this is nerve racking . . . What am I even going to say to her? Where do I even start?_

She heard a shuffle from the other side and it made her straighten up her posture. Her heart was hammering in her rib cage, she can almost hear it's echo. Words were starting to jumble up in her mind as she attempted a last second practice of what to say when in fact she didn't really think through what exact words to say.

Then the door opened.

It wasn't Lauren.

It was Normani.

She had this vibrant smile and sparkly eyes that Camila knows all too well suggests the opposite, "Well, well . . . Look who's risen from the dead,"

"Heyyy,"

Now the smile turned into a scowl, "Five weeks and all you got to say is hey?!"

"Look, Mani I know what I did was incredibly disappointing and I am truly sorry. I understand if you will fire me from my job. But I'm here to speak to Lauren. Is she in there,"

"You've got a lot of explaining to do. But she's not here,"

Camila was going to ask why she was there anyway but she heard Dinah call out.

"Babe, who's at the door? Is it - . . ." Dinah cut herself off when she saw Camila standing there, "Youu!!"

"Heyyy . . ." She took a step back just in case Dinah decides to take a mighty swing at her face.

"You! Complete arse, Camila Cabello! You show up here after weeks and you say hey??!" Dinah said sternly with a weird accent that was so horrible it was definitely uncharacteristic of her. She had her hands on her hips, glaring.

Normani and Camila frowned.

"I think I might've heard those words before," Normani mumbled.

"Me too," Camila agreed.

"We've been watching Harry Potter and Hermione's words just kinda stuck in my head so, don't change the topic! Where have you been?! Why did you leave?! What have you been up to?! Did you go murder someone? Robbed a bank? Were you sick? Were you running from the law? Did you just play my sister's feelings? I mean, what were you thinking?!"

"Babe, let's calm down for a bit," Normani pulled a very upset Dinah away before she gets any idea on how to hurt her best friend. Then she turned to Camila, "And you, you better start explaining yourself kid or I'm gonna let loose of mufasa over here to maul at you,"

"I will, but I need to talk to Lauren first. Where is she anyway?"

"She hasn't been home since this morning," Dinah answered, still glaring at her from five feet away inside the room, "and she didn't say when exactly she's going to be home,"

"Oh, uhm, okay. I'll just . . . Wait here. Is it okay if I wait here?"

"Sure,"

"No,"

Normani and Dinah said at the same time. But then Dinah turned to glare at her girlfriend.

"I mean no, you cannot," Normani said.

Dinah rolled her eyes before giving her attention back at Camila. "You want to wait, wait somewhere else,"

She then closed the door on her face. That was absolutely different from the Dinah she came to know. Last time she checked, the girl was kind and thoughtful. This one however was harsh and cold. Guess, she must've hurt her sister so bad she ended up in Dinah's murder list.  
  


*** * ***   
  
  


She paced the hallway feeling twenty seven kinds of disappointment. It's just an exaggeration, really, because even though she feels like a failure on her first attempt, she's still hopeful that there will be progress on her next try. Besides, it's only been three and a half hours since Dinah slammed the door to her face.

So what if she waits. It's a virtue. And she has virtue.

_Wait, that's not the saying . . . Or was it?_

She thought aimlessly as she wandered just as aimlessly in the long apartment hallways, hearing varying noises from her neighbors.

_Whatever the saying is doesn't matter. I'll wait for her anyway . . ._

A few times that the elevator stopped and opened but it never revealed Lauren. It was always one of the neighbors that she made a point to ignore. It was getting really late and she's starting to worry. Several times she tried to call Lauren but she never got an answer. And once again, fear that something bad might've happened started to creep back into her mind.

Camila was a few seconds away from calling Lauren's cop friend Alycia when the elevator opened and finally, it was Lauren who was inside. The girl was typing something on her phone and didn't notice her standing there, relief washing up her whole being seeing that Lauren was right there, alive and breathing the same polluted air as her.

The girl stepped out of the elevator then lifted up her gaze.

"Heyyyy . . ."

It seems like it's the only word she can come up with all day. She can't help it, she's very nervous and a little bit distracted with how beautiful Lauren is.

But the girl remained silent. She sighed, then averted her gaze. She continued walking towards her apartment, seemingly unbothered. Camila however definitely feels bothered by how cold Lauren is being towards her.

"Lo, can we please talk?"

The girl stopped in her tracks and looked up. It never ceases to amaze her how beautiful those emerald eyes are; mesmerizing and compelling. Camila tried to shake off her distracted mind and brace herself for the girl's response.

But she got none.

"I'm sorry. Lauren, I really am. I was scared. I had no idea my ex was involved in some criminal activity and that she was such a psycho. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way and - "

Lauren took a sidestep and walked past her with another sigh. Camila would've paid everything she owns just to know what is on the girl's mind.

She caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Please Lo. Hear me out,"

Lauren glared at her. But it didn't take long for her to slightly soften her look. She stared back at Camila as if searching her russet eyes.

Camila can see the way those emerald irises turn a shade of blue and gray, as if tears were clouding the crystal clearness of it all. She hates to be the one to bring those things but she vows to make it up to her.

When Lauren didn't pull away from her grasp, she pulled the girl closer. She pulled her in a gentle hug. A long overdue embrace that she craved in every single moment she was away. She felt her tense for a few seconds then felt the girl eventually melt in her touch, her arms wrapping around her waist.

Camila found herself smiling. Hope filled her chest to the brim.

But she still needs to explain herself. She cannot be distracted by how perfectly their bodies fit each other, or how much butterflies are erupting in her stomach, or how her temperature had risen at the first contact of their skin after being away from each other for so long, or how her lower extremity reacted at having the girl against her body. She need to tell Lauren everything.

She reluctantly pulled from their hug and looked Lauren in the eyes, those eyes that are now obviously fighting back the tears from falling.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I have hurt you. I got scared, Lo, and wasn't thinking clearly. I let fear cloud my judgment and it was such a terrible mistake. When you got shot, I blamed myself for it, thinking that none of that would have happened to you if I didn't came into your life. And I thought that if I left you alone once and for all, no one else would target you anymore. But I was wrong. I know that now. I realized that whether I'm with you or not, people are capable of holding grudges and cause pain to one another. So, what's the point?"

Lauren was now crying. Camila hated the fact that she's the reason for those sad tears.

"Please," Camila stepped closer, cutting the tiny space between them, "Give me one more chance to prove myself to you. I wasn't in the best place before I met you and when I first saw you I thought you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I still do. Back then, with just one look in your eyes, I felt this insatiable need to get to know you. And when I got the chance to find out things about you, I wanted to know more. Every little thing I found out about you brought more and more joy to me. Every single thing I found out about you made me fall for you. And still I wanted more. I still kept falling for you even when we're apart for so long. I couldn't stop. I left because I was so damn scared that I'll lose you forever if I stuck around. I didn't put into equation that I'd lose you anyway if I kept the distance from you,"

"I thought you didn't want me. I thought I wasn't enough for you, that's why you left," Lauren finally spoke.

"You're all I want, Lo. Don't, for one second, think you're not enough because you're everything. I wasn't looking for anything before but when you came into my life, I found love,"

Lauren sobbed. She wrapped her arms around Camila's neck and just cried. She doesn't know what exactly she should say to that, but she knows how she feels. She swore to herself not to fall in love again, yet here she is, she have unexpectedly fallen in love with Camila.

"Lo, please don't cry. It hurts," Camila whispered, "I will understand if you want to stay mad at me. But you should know, I'm not giving up on you. Never again,"

"I'm sorry I ignored you earlier. But now, I think I understand your reasons," Lauren said as she calmed herself down.

"It's okay. It's the least I deserved after what I did,"

"I forgive you,"

Camila stared in disbelief. Lauren was so quick to forgive it's surreal. She shouldn't be shocked because the girl is one of the kindest human beings on the planet that she knows, but she can't help it. She felt undeserving of her forgiveness eventhough it is what she was hoping for.

"Besides," Lauren continued, "I was going to fly out to Miami and look for you. I was just gathering my confidence because I honestly thought you didn't want anything to do with me and I needed to hear it from you. I needed to hear your reasons and . . . then, here you are so suddenly telling me something I didn't expect you'd say,"

Camila was still staring in disbelief. She didn't think Lauren was planning on looking for her.

"And just so you know Camz . . . I'm not giving up on you either," Lauren added.

They stared at each other, as if reading each other's minds, and smiled. Camila couldn't stop the bursting feeling in her chest and pulled Lauren in a soft gentle kiss. She captured the girl's lips with her own, tasting the cherry out of her Chapstick, then parting her mouth to have a taste of her minty tongue.

Camila and Lauren kissed each other passionately in the hallway of their apartment building, lost and drowning in each other so much that they absolutely failed to notice Normani and Dinah exiting from Lauren's apartment door. The two was surprised at the sight before them for about a few seconds, until Normani decided she's had enough of that show.

"Okay! So, someone's really getting along just fine in the hallways, I hope there were no innocent lives who got scarred by that," Normani said.

The two ladies kissing in the hallway parted from each other at the startling sound of Normani's voice and blushed. Camila awkwardly waved at Normani and Dinah, unable to find something witty to say because she's still high on Lauren's kiss. Lauren on the other couldn't look anyone in the eyes after seeing her sister's arched eyebrows as she looked at her.

"How about we all go to Ally's restaurant downstairs and have a little catch up? Don't bother saying no cuz y'all still be in the hotseat no matter what," Dinah suggested.

Camila and Lauren knew Dinah's right so they simply went along. Holding each other's hand as they followed the other two, they knew even without saying that they belong to each other and there's no point in denying it.

No point in denying that they have found love in each other.  
  
  
  
  


*** * ***   
  


* * *

**Final Note:**

**Hola AO3!**

**It's my first time here so I am still confused on how things work. I'm a little slow so it might take a while before I get used around here. Anyway, this is my camren fanfic I first posted in wattpad (feel free to check out my wattpad _@beanie_lauren_ and my other on going works in there) and I just want to thank everyone who has reached this far reading. I may be posting my other works here as well but only when they're completed so yeah . . . that's it for now, thanks again :)**

**\- Hatfield**   
  
  


*** * ***

* * *


End file.
